


The Blue Hawk

by hula_hope



Category: Marvel, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BIG OOF, Blue Hawk, Crime Fighting, F/F, Fareeha's a Superhero, Fluff, Flustered Fareeha and Flirty Angela, M/M, Mild Angst, New York City, Slow Burn, Spider-Man Quips, Trauma, angst is not my strong suit, college is a nightmare, early 20's, modern day AU, our little love birds being all fluffy, sorry friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hula_hope/pseuds/hula_hope
Summary: Fareeha Amari is a 21 year old college student enrolled at New York City University for aerospace engineering and Angela Ziegler just transferred to the university from a college in Switzerland. Fareeha's life was great. She was accepted to her first choice college and got in the major she wanted, she had amazing friends, and she lived a secret life outside of that all. She was New York City's beloved superhero, Blue Hawk. Inside her super suit, she was confident, witty, heroic, and brave, but outside of her suit she was, well, awkward, shy, and skittish.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 83
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Pharmercy lovers!  
> I know that this point in time is super scary and frankly a little boring being cooped up in a house all day. I have written a butt-ton of Pharmercy fics and I've only ever posted one of them.  
> Since the Pharmercy fandom is a little slow at the moment, I thought that I would share my favorite fanfic with you all! I got the idea of a superhero fic from playing Spider-Man on my PS4, so if you play the game I'm sure you'll recognize some of the quips I used for Blue Hawk lol.  
> Disclaimer! I'm aware that my writing is not very good (I was an English major for a while and sucked at it), but 9 times out of 10 I consume some Devil's Lettuce before I write. Soooo, I'm sorry if it's horrible. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the fic! It's 'super' fun to write and I'm still working on it! If you have any suggestions for villains, battles, or characters let me know! :)

Being a college student was a hard, fun, and educational time in a person’s life. You experience the world for the first time without any parents or siblings in the way, but the workload was often ridiculous. Even though the classes were tough, the college lifestyle was definitely one that many enjoy, for example, Fareeha Amari. She was a junior at New York University studying aerospace engineering, a very difficult and exclusive major. 

Fareeha was born and raised in Giza, Egypt but she was offered a full ride to the elite university after she applied. She was honored and completely humbled from the offer and of course she accepted, it was her first choice after all. After living by herself in Egypt, the teenager moved to New York City with big dreams and aspirations of becoming a world-renown aerospace engineer. She wanted to change the world with her bright ideas, and she was on the right track to do so. 

Fareeha was almost like your average college student, almost. She liked hanging out with her friends, staying up late, and she loved having free time to do whatever she wanted. However, there was something that made her not so average; she had superpowers. She was New York’s beloved Blue Hawk, the most trusted, brave, idolized superhero the world has ever known. 

When she was merely the age of six, she knew that she had powers. Six year old’s can’t pick up cars with their bare hands or hear things happening miles away, but Fareeha could. At first it was confusing, more so to her mother than anybody else, but she taught her how to use her powers properly and for good. 

Her mother, Ana Amari, taught her everything she knows about being a superhero. Be brave, be strong, always listen, be a good citizen, protect the innocent, and fight for justice. Ana also taught her to hide her identity from the world since there were going to be people out there that wanted nothing more than to have her dead. 

Fareeha took all that advice and based her superhero life off it. Since she had to keep her identity hidden, she created a custom suit that the public knows as the Blue Hawk. It was a royal blue body suit that was made out of fire resistant spandex and it hugged every curve of muscle she has, but it still hid her bits. There was a yellow line that went from the outsides of her biceps that traveled up the front of her bicep, curved at her shoulder, and made an inch and a half wide V that went across the front of her body. Her symbol was over the chest, it was a yellow hawk with curved wings that bled into the V. 

The feet up to the front of her calves were yellow that curved down the back of her calves leaving the rest of her body the dark royal blue. Her mask was also royal blue that covered her head with yellow eye pieces and a yellow beak that curled down in front of her face, completely covering up her identity from the world. Fareeha was pretty proud of her suit, she made it herself with the help of the technology in the labs she worked in at school. 

Nobody knows about her secret life; her mother was the only one and she plans to keep it that way. As Fareeha, she was socially awkward, goofy, and easily intimidated, but as Blue Hawk she was a completely different person. She was confident, witty, and she could handle any situation that was thrown at her. Blue Hawk was the person she always wanted to be but was too nervous to be in fear of being made fun of. 

She fought crime, helped the police, and protected the innocent and she loved it. Fareeha loved her secret life now, it gave her a sensation of belonging that she always wanted as a child and teenager. Her powers weren’t as unique as others were, but she was still grateful for them, nonetheless. 

She could fly, hear anything from any distance and see miles ahead of her whenever she wanted, she had super strength, enhanced agility and endurance, and she had a small streak of Telekinesis in her. She was a very fit, muscular, and tall woman, people at her college either envied her or found her attractive, but she didn’t see it. Fareeha was a self-conscious and awkward soul, she would often hide her muscular frame with a hoodie, but even with the hoodie everyone could tell how strong she was. Even though she was attractive, that didn’t mean she was popular. 

She had a handful of friends, Jesse McCree, a Southern man who was studying firearm engineering, Aleks Zaryanova a tall and strong Russian woman who was studying coaching theory, and Lena Oxton, she was a short and slim British woman who was studying air transportation. They were all juniors and the four of them clicked instantly their freshman year when they were paired together as an orientation group. Even though Fareeha adored them to no ends, she could never tell them her secret identity though she really wanted to. Lena had the biggest mouth, Aleks would tell her girlfriend who would tell her friends, and Jesse, well, he would just ask her to use her powers whenever he wanted to see them. 

All three of them admired and loved the Blue Hawk along with most of New York, but they talked about her constantly. It was hard to not blurt out, ‘Oh that’s me’ when they talked so highly about the superhero, but Fareeha was good at keeping her mouth shut when she needed to. They also constantly begged and pleaded for Fareeha to move into their apartment with them, though she declined every time. It’s not like she didn’t want to live with them, she really wanted to, but she knew she would never get any privacy. If Lena ran into her room while she was in the middle of sneaking out of her window, or if they came looking for her and she wasn’t there suddenly, the jig would be up. 

Fareeha sat in her top floor one bedroom apartment typing away on her laptop since she had an essay due in three days. It was for her space theory class and, even though she loved the class, she was stumped on this paper. Fareeha sighed as she leaned the back of her head against her blue desk chair, this blows. She was saved from her thoughts when her phone started to ring on her desk, “Thank you, Lord.” She quietly spoke to the ceiling. 

Her finger hit the accept button then the speaker button, “Hey Aleks, what’s up?” 

“Comrade! Are you free tonight?” Fareeha looked at the time and saw that it was going on 6 and she shrugged while sticking her lip out slightly, “Yeah, I need a break from this paper. Why?” 

There was a small gasp from the other side of the phone then a thick British accent came from her speakers, “You gotta come over! Mei’s bringing some of her friends over and we’re all drinking!” 

Fareeha scratched the back of her head, she loved drinking with them, but she always got nervous around new people, “O-Oh, um, sure. I can swing by.” 

“Yay! We’ll see ya soon!” They hung up the phone and Fareeha let out another sigh as her eyes looked at her computer screen. She went onto her private computer browser and went onto the police’s database to see if any crimes have recently popped up. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the multiple crimes committed by the notorious gangs, Deadlock and Talon. 

Those two gangs were more impossible to get rid of than black mold, the amount of members from each gang she caught were in the hundreds and they just keep popping back up. As she read the reports, her hearing tuned into something. Three women screaming and a man yelling at them. 

Fareeha quickly shut her laptop and sprung to her feet while pulling her shirt over her head. She slipped out of her clothes in a blink of an eye and she slipped on her suit. She froze, “Where’s my mask… Come on…” 

She kicked her pile of dirty laundry and her royal blue beaked mask flew out of it and she cursed in Arabic before plucking it off the ground. She jumped over her bed as she slipped it on then she flung open her window then jumped out. 

Her body flew up into the sky as her hearing tuned into the yelling again, _north_. She spun around and focused her sight and about three miles away were three women being harassed by three men. Fareeha grit her teeth then flew forward, feeling her protective nature take over. 

As she neared them, she saw that it was Aleks’s girlfriend, Mei-Ling Zhou and two other women, one of which was Lena’s crush Amelie Lacroix. The other woman was unknown, she’s never seen her before in her life, but Fareeha’s breath hitched in her throat from the sight of the mysterious blonde. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Fareeha shook her head and swooped down, 'focus damnit'. 

The three woman were yelling at them to back off, but the men just laughed and continued to get closer to them, “Awe, come on ladies. We just want to talk to ya is all.” “Yeah, what’re your names?” 

The French woman, Amelie, shook her head slightly, “Just leave us alone you pervs.” The one man grunted as he lunged forward at them with his hand out, but he didn’t get very far. 

Fareeha landed right in between the men and women and grabbed his wrist making all six of them freeze with wide eyes and opened mouths. “Y-You’re the Bl-Blue Hawk.” 

Fareeha smirked slightly as she moved her face closer to his, “That’s me. Why don’t you go back to whatever dumpster you crawled out of? Here, I’ll help.” She turned to the left slightly as she threw his body over her shoulder and into a dumpster down at the end of the alley they were standing in. 

The other two men backed up a foot and Fareeha took a step forward making them both spin around and try to run away. Fareeha flew forward, grabbed the backs of their shirts then flew into the sky while hanging onto them. She went about fifty feet in the air and they were kicking and yelling, “L-Let us go!” 

“P-Please!” 

Fareeha chuckled, “Let you go? Alright, you asked for it.” She released their shirt collars making them fall towards the pavement while screaming like little girls. Fareeha flew down and caught them three feet before they hit the ground. 

They were both breathing heavily and shaking under her touch. Fareeha glanced up at the three women and they were watching her with starstruck gazes and she smirked at them then dropped the men onto their faces. 

She kneeled down in between them, “If you torment another woman or person again, I won’t catch you next time. Got it?” They both nodded while scurrying to their feet and running away. Fareeha watched them run then she looked back at the women, “Are you ladies alright?” 

The three looked at each other with their eyebrows still raised and their jaws dropped then the beautiful blonde woman spoke up, “We’re alright. Thank you so much, Blue Hawk.” 

Fareeha let the thick Swiss accent invade her hearing and she smirked slightly and nodded once, “Of course, ma’am. That’s what I’m here for. If this happens again, just yell. I’ll be there.” 

They all smiled widely and nodded vigorously, “Thank you so much!” Mei exclaimed and the blonde woman’s lips curled into a smile. 

Fareeha’s heart did a flip in her chest, she smiled and nodded once, “Anytime. Get home safe, there’s a lot of crazies out tonight.” And with that, she flew up into the air and soared away. 

The three stood there and watched her fly away then Mei looked over at the blonde, “Welcome to New York City, Angela!” Angela blinked at the sky where the superhero just was as her smile grew, “That was amazing.” 

Amelie laughed lightly, “You’ll be seeing a lot of her here. She’s everywhere. She’s saved my life on hundreds of occasions.” Mei giggled and nodded, “Me too, she is New York’s protector.” 

Angela shook her head and looked at her two friends with a smile, “She’s incredible.” “And hot.” Amelie added and that made the others laugh with her. 

Fareeha slipped into her window again and sighed, who was that? She thought back to her phone call and Lena said something about Mei bringing her friends over, maybe she’ll meet the blonde woman there. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were ocean blue, her smile was white and perfect, her hair was platinum blonde and in a perfect ponytail, and her voice was like silk. 

Fareeha’s heart started to go faster, and she’s going to be there tonight. 'Oh my god.' She ran her hands down her face, she was incredibly nervous now. She took her mask off and attached it to her hip before throwing on her black long sleeved shirt, blue hoodie, and black skinny jeans. She always wore her suit under her clothes when she left her house, just in case she needed to make a quick escape to save a life. 

The superhero checked herself in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath before leaving her apartment. She made a clean escape out of her window and zoomed through the air as fast as she could with her hoodie over her head and shirt pulled up over her nose, just in case someone was looking. 

She landed in the dark alley she always landed in right next to her friend’s apartment. Fareeha walked up the five sets of stairs to their floor then stopped in front of the very last door on her left. She shook her hands out at her side and let out a long breath, 'you got this.' Her knuckles knocked three times then she slipped her hand back into the pouch of her hoodie. 

Behind the door she heard laughing and loud talking then she heard footsteps running towards the door. It swung inwards and the freckled face of Lena appeared with a wide smile, “Reeha! Come in!” 

Fareeha gave her a small smile as she stepped foot into their living room and she was instantly greeted with all the gazes of the people within the room. Lena hugged her tightly with a giggle and Fareeha patted her back a few times then as they pulled a part, she looked up at the faces looking at her. 

Jesse and his boyfriend Hanzo sat together on the love seat, Aleks stood against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, and Mei, Amelie and the blonde woman sat on the leather sofa. Fareeha’s eyes met those ocean blue ones then Lena motioned to her, “Fareeha, this is Angela! She just transferred to NYU and she’s been Mei’s and Amelie’s friend for years! Angela, this is our bestie Fareeha!” 

Angela giggled lightly behind her hand then nodded once, “It’s nice to meet you, Fareeha.” 

The Egyptian woman blinked then let out an awkward laugh without meaning to, “N-Nice to meet you too, Angela.” The blonde woman gave her a small smile and Fareeha could feel her face glowing. 

“Comrade, you will never believe what happened to them on their way here.” Aleks said while motioning to the three and she cocked a brow, “What happened?” 

Mei shook her head with a bright smile, “Oh my god, Fareeha. It was incredible. We were being harassed by these three guys and they cornered us in an alley and when they came at us, Blue Hawk came out of nowhere and stopped them!” 

Fareeha rose her brows, “Wow, that’s awesome. Are you guys alright?” The three women nodded then Amelie smirked up at her, “We’re alright, but only because of her. She’s fine.” 

Everyone in the room laughed and Fareeha just chuckled awkwardly. Angela shook her head, “I’ve heard about her in Switzerland, but I didn’t realize she was as active as she is.” 

Jesse snorted, “She’s everywhere. She always knows what’s goin’ on. It’s pretty awesome.” Fareeha couldn’t help but smile slightly at that, it always felt nice to hear that her hard work was paying off. 

“Yeah! This one time a dude jumped me, and she came flying out of nowhere and beat the living hell outta him!” Lena exclaimed and Fareeha smiled down at her friend, remembering all the times she saved each of them. 

“Well, comrade. I’m sure that brain of yours needs a break from all that rocket science, let me get you a drink.” Aleks motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen and she nodded once with a tight smile then looked at the ground as she walked with her. _This was going to be an interesting night, please don’t have a stroke. That’s the last thing we need to do right now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Angie's turn for her intro! This is right before she goes and meets the gang! This is just leading up to that and explaining her life and her relationship with Amelie and Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy hey everyone! 
> 
> Lol I just posted chapter 1 like two hours ago and I was going to wait til tomorrow to post the second one, butttt I'm excited for everyone to read it! It may not be everyone's cup of tea, but it sure it mine! 
> 
> Read the first chapter's end notes if you want to see where my inspiration for Blue Hawk's suit came from! Also, I said I couldn't find the symbol I was referencing, but I did some digging and mining and I found it! The link's at the end notes of this chapter! :)

As she was laying in her brand-new apartment, Angela was talking on her phone to her mother with a happy smile. Her first day at New York was already crazy, she sat in traffic for two hours in an unclean taxi, she ate a lukewarm hotdog from a street vender, and she got catcalled twenty times already. Even though so far, the city was already tough to live in, she couldn’t see herself anywhere else. 

Angela Ziegler was a prodigy born in Zürich, Switzerland who had dreams of becoming a surgeon. Ever since she was a little girl, that was what she wanted to be when she grew up. Her parents, Sophia and Felix Ziegler, were both renown neurosurgeons and she always looked up to them. 

When she was 15, her father passed away from his battle with colon cancer. It was very hard on both her and her mother, it still is hard even to this day. She never understood why it had to happen, but it was something that no one could control and that’s what she would tell herself when she started to miss him. When she went off to college, she was worried about leaving her mother alone, so she decided to attend a local school for her undergrad that way she was still close to her mother. 

Angela’s first choice was NYU, but that was on the other side of the world and her mother knew that was her first choice. After her sophomore year of college, her mother sat her down and discussed the possibility of going to New York City for school and Angela was shocked to say the least. Sophia told her that she wants her to experience everything she wants to experience before it’s too late. Her father died at the young age of 43 and her mother explained to her all the things he wanted to do, but never did. 

“I want you to travel the world, live in new cities, experience the life that you want to live. You shouldn’t hold back your dreams for me, dear. I want you to follow your dreams, you’ve made me and your father so proud to call you our daughter. I only want the best for you and if that means moving to New York City to get your doctorate, then do it!” Angela let out a light laugh to herself as she thought back to her mother’s kind words, she was always her biggest cheerleader. 

After that conversation, Angela applied to transfer to NYU and they responded merely two hours after she applied. They offered her a full ride, free housing and books, along with a bike to get around. Angela was surprised, but as soon as her mother and her saw the email, they both started crying. It was incredible. 

Before she moved to the city, she helped her mother move into a ranch house down the street from her siblings, that way she was closer to her family when she got lonely. Angela thought that was the best option for her since she did tend to get depressed easily, which was completely understandable. Her mother was worried about Angela getting lonely and depressed though too, being alone in a huge city with no friends wasn’t going to be easy, but Angela already had some friends there. 

Mei and Amelie were her pen pals back when she was in elementary school. The Chinese woman, French woman and Swiss woman would email each other every day after school, and they did that from when they were 8 until now. Every weekend they would all hop on Skype together and watch movies, play games, and gossip about their lives. 

Angela adored her friends to no ends and when they told her they both got accepted to NYU when they were 18, she was a little upset. She thought that they would ultimately get closer to each other and possibly leave Angela out, but that never happened. They would still Skype her, email her, text and call her, they never left her out of anything and Angela knew that they were true friends. They were there for her when her father passed and they talked her off a few ledges back when she was a hormonal teen not knowing how to handle her grief, they were always there for her. 

She was given an apartment one block north of theirs and one block south of the university and she waited for them to stop by. Angela was so excited to finally see her two friends in person, the ball of excitement was coursing in her chest. As she laid on her back on the phone then she heard a knock on her door, “Oh! Mom, Mei and Amelie are here! Can I call you back later?” 

“Of course dear! I’m glad you got there safe. Have so much fun and be safe! Tell the girls hello for me!” Angela giggled at her mom as she stood up, “I will, mom. Ich liebe dich.” 

“Ich liebe dich auch, Angela.” She hung up the phone as she rushed to her front door. 

She took in a deep breath then swung it open, seeing her two friends standing there with excited smiles. They all screamed as they group hugged and Angela finally felt the relief she’s been wanting from meeting her friends in person. 

“Oh my god, Angela! I can’t believe you’re here!” Mei exclaimed while squeezing her tight and Amelie sniffed, “I can’t believe it, I’m crying.” 

Angela laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek, “I can’t believe I’m actually here with you guys, oh mein Gott. It’s so good to finally be able to hug you guys.” They laughed at that as they hugged tighter then pulled away. 

Angela let them into her apartment and Amelie’s eyebrows shot up, “Wow, Ang. This is a nice place.” 

The blonde giggled lightly while looking around her half decorated apartment, “Thank you, I’m very grateful for it.” 

The three just looked at each other and Mei shook her head with a huge smile, “I feel like I’m dreaming, we’re all finally together!” 

Angela laughed and nodded, “I know, it’s very surreal.” They laughed again then Amelie smiled, “So, Angie. What are you doing tonight?” 

Angela shrugged once with a smile, “Nothing at all.” Mei and Amelie looked at each other with smiles then Mei looked back at the blonde, “Would you want to come with us to Aleks’s? You can meet everyone then! You’ll fit right in.” 

She smiled at them, “Of course, that sounds like fun. I’d love to meet Aleks and Lena.” Amelie crossed her arms loosely over her chest with a small smirk, “You’re also going to meet Jesse, his boyfriend Hanzo, and Fareeha.” 

Angela cocked a brow, “Fareeha?” 

Mei and Amelie looked at each other again with smirks then directed them back to her, “What’s your type?” Angela cocked a brow, “My type? As in who I’m attracted to?” 

They nodded and Angela pursed her lips in thought, “Hmm, tall, muscular, smart, sweet, funny, and mysterious.” Amelie shook her head with a laugh, “That’s Fareeha.” 

Angela rose a brow, “Is that so? Hmm.” Mei gently put her hands up, “But, you need to be a little careful with her, she’s a little shy around new people. Well, she’s _really_ shy around new people.” 

“And very awkward.” Amelie added and Mei nodded, “Yeah, she’s the sweetest person I have ever met honestly. She’s very smart, she’s studying aerospace engineering and only twenty people in the whole school got accepted into that major. She’s 5’11” and she is very, very, very muscular but she hides it with a hoodie.” 

Amelie shut her eyes and wiggled her shoulder slightly, “Mmm, if I wasn’t so in love with Lena, I would definitely go after her. She’s a buff, hunky piece of meat.” 

That made Angela and Mei laugh at her and Amelie laughed at herself. Angela pursed her lips, “Alright, then I’ll try to speak to her then. Do you have any advice?” 

Mei thought with a hum, “Don’t come off too strong, she’s a skittish thing. She gets flustered super easily. Ask her about her major, she loves talking about it. It’s one of the only things she can talk about without stuttering.” 

Amelie tapped her chin with her index finger, “She likes to work out, create technology, and she’s interested in crime for some reason. We think she’s friends with Blue Hawk.” 

Angela’s brows shot up, “Blue Hawk? As in the superhero?” Mei and Amelie nodded vigorously, “Also a buff, hunky piece of meat. She’s amazing.” Amelie explained and Mei laughed while nudging her side, “She’s also so witty and funny. Everyone loves her.” 

The blonde smiled at that, “Do you think I’ll see her?” Amelie scoffed, “You’re going to see her once a day at least. As long as New York stays crime ridden, the Blue Hawk will be here.” 

Angela smiled wide, “Wow, I’ve heard about her in Switzerland and she sounds like an incredible person.” Mei grinned, “That she is! Do you guys want to head out?” Angela looked at her watch and saw that it was going on 6, “Sure, let me get my shoes on quick.” 

She went into her bedroom and slipped on her black Nikes and checked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a white V-neck and blue jeans, she looked pretty good. Hopefully Fareeha would think so too, she was excited to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like Angie's backstory, we'll be learning more about her later on in the story. She's the character I have the hardest time building up in this story for some reason. 
> 
> Fareeha is the main character, but Angela is definitely the second main character. Mercy mains please don't kill me! I love you! 
> 
> ANYWHO I found the drawing for the symbol for Blue Hawk! An artist created a superhero 'Black Hawk' (whoopsy), but imagine it on that suit from last chapter and yellow instead of the artist's light blue.   
> Here's the link!   
> https://www.pngkit.com/view/u2e6t4a9y3i1u2r5_have-you-ever-made-up-your-own-superhero/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela, Mei, and Amelie get to their friend's house, but on the way we see Angela's perspective of Blue Hawk's first cameo. The first chapter is kind of repeated, so I apologize, but it helps us understand our prestigious doctor a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Freunde! 
> 
> I am pleased to post the third chapter of this fic! The action is coming, don't you worry. I will (hopefully) not disappoint you lol

The three young women walked down the sidewalks to the apartment and as they were walking, three men in black clothing came up to them with evil smirks. “Hello ladies, damn you’re beautiful.” 

Amelie scoffed and rolled her eyes while picking up her pace and the two others did the same. The men chuckled and tailed after them, “Come on! Talk to us!” 

“Yeah! We won’t bite, well not too hard.” Angela scrunched her nose in disgust as they walked, “We’re not interested. Thanks though.” One man ran around them and stopped in front of them with his arms out, “Well we are interested.” The three women backed up but ran into the other two behind them. 

They turned so their backs were to the alley they were in front of and they backed up into it slowly, “Just fuck off!” Amelie yelled and the they got closer, “Awe, come on ladies. We just want to talk to ya.” 

“Yeah, what’re your names?” 

Angela looked over at Amelie who was the toughest of the three of them and she shook her head slightly, “Just leave us alone you pervs.” 

The one guy grunted as he lunged forward, but out of nowhere a figure in a royal blue suit dropped from the sky right in between them and grabbed his wrist. Angela blinked as her jaw dropped, _oh mein Gott, it’s Blue Hawk._

She stared at the back of the superhero as she spoke, “That’s me. Why don’t you go back to whatever dumpster you crawled out of? Here, I’ll help.” Angela watched her pick the man up like he was nothing and throw his body into the dumpster on her left. 

The Swiss woman blinked again then watched her grab the two other men and fly up into the dusk sky. She saw her drop the men and they started screaming loudly as they fell, but she swooped back down and caught them before they hit the ground. 

Blue Hawk looked up and met her gaze and she blinked again, she was standing right in front of her. Her suit hugged her muscles like a second skin, her body curved a little at her waist and her muscles were huge. It was royal blue with a cool yellow pattern that went up her biceps, curved at her shoulders and connected a little bellow where her belly button would be. 

Her mask covered up her identity, there wasn’t even a strand of hair popping out. Her yellow eyes glowed slightly and the yellow beak curved out and down over her face, Angela could only see the bottom half of her lips. 

Blue Hawk dropped the men on the ground then kneeled next to them, “If you torment another woman or person again, I won’t catch you next time. Got it?” 

Angela watched the two men get to their feet and sprint away from the Blue Hawk then she looked back at the hero when she heard her speaking, “Are you ladies alright?” 

Angela looked at her two friends and they blinked then she looked back at her with a growing smile, “We’re alright. Thank you so much, Blue Hawk.” 

She saw the bottom of her lips curl into a small smirk, “Of course, ma’am. That’s what I’m here for. If this happens again, just yell. I’ll be there.” 

Angela nodded along with her friends then Mei squeaked out, “Thank you so much!” The superhero smiled and nodded once, “Anytime. Get home safe, there’s a lot of crazies out tonight.” And with that, she flew back into the air and disappeared in the horizon. 

Angela blinked up at the sky as Mei nudged her, “Welcome to New York City, Angela!” She shook her head slightly, “That was amazing.” 

Amelie laughed lightly as they started walking again, “You’ll be seeing a lot of her here. She’s everywhere. She’s saved my life on hundreds of occasions.” 

Mei giggled and nodded, “Me too, she is New York’s protector.” Angela shook her head and looked at her two friends with a smile, “She’s incredible.” 

“And hot.” Amelie added and that made the others laugh with her. 

They got to the apartment in three minutes and they climbed the five sets of stairs up to the apartment then Mei knocked on the door. Angela was a little nervous to meet their friends, but she was excited to already be meeting new people. She was never shy or socially distant, she loved making new friends. 

A tall woman with short bright pink hair and a very muscular frame opened the door with a huge smile, “Hey, bear. It’s good to see you.” She said as she hugged her girlfriend as Mei giggled into her hug, “You don’t have to say that every time I see you, honey. But it’s good to see you too.” 

Aleks chuckled as she pulled away then she looked at Amelie, “Croissant, it’s always nice to see you.” Amelie rolled her eyes with a snort, “How many times do I have to tell you and Jesse to stop calling me that.” 

Aleks laughed then shrugged, “Until comrade calls you that. Once she does, we’ll stop.” Amelie shook her head, “She won’t because she’s a respectful human being unlike you two.” 

Angela giggled lightly at that and Aleks shook her head then looked down at the blonde woman, “And you must be Angela! It’s so great to finally be able to meet you!” She offered her a hug and Angela hugged her, “And it’s great to finally meet you too, Aleks! I love your hair.” 

Aleks pulled away with a laugh as she shook her hand in her hair, “Thanks, Lena just dyed it last week. I think I’m going to stick with the pink.” 

She stepped into the apartment so the three of them could walk in and Angela looked around with a smile, “I love your apartment, it’s nice and roomy.” Aleks snorted, “Yeah, with Lena here, we need all the space we can get.” 

They heard a voice from the kitchen yell, “Hey!” Amelie laughed then called out, “Come here, Cherie.” 

There was footsteps running towards them then a slim woman with short brown messy hair came into sight and Angela couldn’t help but smile with her. Amelie wrapped her arm around her shoulder and motioned to Angela, “This is Mei’s and my friend, Angela. She’s new to NYU, so you better be nice to her.” 

Lena laughed loudly and looked up at her, “Who am I mean to?” Amelie laughed lightly while reaching up and pinching her cheek, “Nobody at all. That’s one of the reasons why I like you so much.” 

Angela saw the British woman’s cheeks turn bright red then she met Angela’s eyes with a huge smile, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet ya, Ang! I’ve heard a lot about you!” Angela cocked a brow at Amelie, “Oh yeah? All horrible things, right?” 

Lena laughed and hugged her, “You’re funny! I like you already!” She pulled away and looked around, “Where’s that miserable cowboy.” 

There was a laugh from the hallway as a man with a scruffy beard and cowboy hat turned the corner with a man that had his black hair pulled in a bun, “I’m right here, you Brit.” Lena laughed then motioned for him to come over, “Come meet, Angie!” 

Angela smiled at how comfortable these people already were with her, she loved that. She already felt comfortable with them too. The men came over and the man with the bun shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Angela. I’m Hanzo.” 

Angela nodded once, “It’s nice to meet you too, Hanzo.” The cowboy looked her up and down and smirked, “Reeha’s gonna pass out.” 

That made all of them laugh except Angela, she just giggled lightly then looked at Mei who explained, “Like I said, she’s a shy and awkward soul. You’re her type and once she sees you, she’ll probably have a stroke, pass out, or not talk a whole lot.” 

Jesse wrapped his arms around Angela with a chuckle, “It’s good to meet ya, Ang.” Angela hugged him back with a light laugh, “It’s good to meet you too.” 

“Let me get some drinks for everyone.” Aleks said before walking into the kitchen. Mei, Angela, and Amelie sat on the sofa while Jesse and Hanzo sat on the love seat and Lena plopped down on the floor with her hands behind her to prop herself up. 

Aleks came back in with White Claws and beers then set them on the table, making them all thank her with happy noises. They chatted for a while about the university and Angela was loving the company. They were all just as easy to talk to as Mei and Amelie, she could see herself becoming close with all of them. Just then there was a knock on the door and Lena’s hopped to her feet, “Reeha!” 

She darted to the door and swung it open, “Reeha! Come in!” Angela looked at the door and she felt her breath hitch in her throat, _oh wow. I wasn’t expecting her to be that gorgeous._

The tall woman hugged Lena and patted her back a few times then she looked up and met Angela’s gaze. Angela sent her a small smile, her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and she saw the burgundy hit her dark cheeks. 

Lena motioned to her while talking to the tall woman, “Fareeha, this is Angela! She just transferred to NYU and she’s been Mei’s and Amelie’s friend for years! Angela, this is our bestie Fareeha!” 

Angela giggled lightly behind her hand then nodded once, “It’s nice to meet you, Fareeha.” The woman blinked then let out an awkward, cute laugh, “N-Nice to meet you too, Angela.” The blonde woman gave her a small smile and Angela felt the heat hit her cheeks too. 

“Comrade, you will never believe what happened to them on their way here.” Aleks said while motioning to the three and she cocked a brow, “What happened?” 

Mei shook her head with a bright smile, “Oh my god, Fareeha. It was incredible. We were being harassed by these three guys and they cornered us in an alley and when they came at us, Blue Hawk came out of nowhere and stopped them!” 

Fareeha rose her brows, “Wow, that’s awesome. Are you guys alright?” The three women nodded then Amelie smirked up at her, “We’re alright, but only because of her. She’s fine.” Everyone in the room laughed and Fareeha just chuckled awkwardly. 

Angela shook her head, “I’ve heard about her in Switzerland, but I didn’t realize she was as active as she is.” Jesse snorted, “She’s everywhere. She always knows what’s goin’ on. It’s pretty awesome.” 

“Yeah! This one time a dude jumped me, and she came flying out of nowhere and beat the living hell outta him!” Lena exclaimed and Fareeha smiled down at her friend and Angela smiled at the sight. 

“Well, comrade. I’m sure that brain of yours needs a break from all that rocket science, let me get you a drink.” Aleks motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen and she nodded once with a tight smile then looked at the ground as she walked with her. Angela watched them go into the other room and Mei smacked her knee, “Sooo, what are your first thoughts.” 

Angela thought about her for a moment, something about her looked familiar. Newly familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She smiled at her, “Well, she’s definitely tall and muscular, so that checks off. She seems really sweet.” 

Hanzo chuckled lightly, “She is, very much so. She only wants the best for everyone around her.” Angela smiled at that, she was very interested in getting to know her more.

Aleks leaned down into the fridge and handed Fareeha a beer, “Here you go, comrade. Only the best for you.” Fareeha chuckled as she cracked the lid off, “Thanks, Aleks.” 

The Russian woman watched her take a sip of the drink then she nudged her shoulder, “What are your thoughts about Angela?” Fareeha almost spit her drink out and Aleks laughed at that then nodded once, “I’m guessing good then.” 

The Egyptian swallowed her sip then blinked at her, “Oh-um-yeah. She seems nice.” Aleks crossed her arms and cocked a brow then smacked her arm once, “Come on, comrade. It’s just you and me.” 

Fareeha thought back to when she first saw the blonde earlier when she saved them from those guys. She took in a deep breath, “She’s really pretty, she has nice eyes, and she looks like she could break my heart.” 

Aleks rolled her eyes and shook her head, “You can’t be scared of that, Fareeha. She could break your heart, but she could be the one for you too! I want you to at least try to talk to her, alright? Mei and Amelie said she’s literally one of the most down to earth people they’ve ever met and they’ve been friends with her since they were 8.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “Seriously? They’ve known each other for that long?” Fareeha turned her head to look back in the living room where the others talked and laughed. “Yes, they know her better than anybody else. She’s a really nice person, try and talk to her!” 

She thought about that then took in a deep breath, “A-Alright… I’ll, um, I’ll try.” Aleks patted her shoulder once, “We all have your back, comrade. If you get stuck, just say the safety word.” Fareeha gave her a small smile then slightly nodded once while looking down at the bottle. 

She wanted to talk to her and get to know her, but damn she was scared. She wished she could take her hero personality and have that as her normal personality too, but she didn’t know how. That was something she’s been working on for years, it was incredibly difficult. She wanted nothing more than to be confident, witty, and fearless, but that’s not who she was, it’s who Blue Hawk was. 

Lena came running into the kitchen hopping up and down, “Reeha! Wanna play a game?” Fareeha cocked a brow and let out a chuckle, “Depends on the game.” Lena laughed then poked her stomach, “They said they want you to pick.” 

Fareeha looked out at the living room and when she looked up, Angela did too and met her gaze. Angela sent her a smile as she continued to talk to the others. Fareeha blinked then looked down at the floor as her cheeks burned, “O-Oh. Okay. Can you help me decide?” 

Lena bounced a few times, “Of course!” She took Fareeha’s hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and back into the living room. They stopped in front of the closet and she swung the door open, “How about Dare Uno or Cards Against Humanity?” 

Fareeha hummed as she looked at the different games, she felt the eyes behind her looking at her. She felt her palms start to sweat, “Dare Uno is fine.” Lena fist pumped the air and quietly cheered, “Yes!” 

Fareeha chuckled lightly then rustled her hair, “I know it’s your favorite.” Lena laughed as she took it out, “You know me too well, love!” Fareeha shut the door with a chuckle, “Yeah, a little too well.” 

Lena scoffed then pushed her, “How dare you! I tell you everything in confidence!” Fareeha chuckled as she gently pushed her back, “And you shouldn’t. I’m secretly judging you.” The British woman's jaw dropped and the others in the room laughed at that. 

Lena yelled as she jumped up and latched onto Fareeha’s shoulders and the Egyptian laughed again while holding her beer out. Amelie shook her head, “Cherie, Fareeha is not the one you want to pick a fight with.” Lena grunted, “Yes huh! I can take her!” Jesse snorted, “How many times have you said that and won?” 

The British woman pouted as she held onto Fareeha’s shoulders, “Never.” Fareeha laughed then leaned down and set her bottle on the coffee table, “Alright, Lena. Take me down.” Lena popped her head up, “Really?” Fareeha shrugged once, “Yeah. Go ahead and try.” The British woman smiled and Fareeha planted her feet on the ground knowing that they were glued there now. 

She grunted as she pulled and pushed the woman’s body, but she didn’t budge. Angela watched the Egyptian smile down at her friend as she tried her very hardest to take her down. Amelie threw something at Fareeha then whispered, “Let her do it.” 

Fareeha rolled her eyes and unstuck her feet to the ground. Lena hopped up, grabbed her neck and Fareeha threw her body down onto the floor. Lena’s jaw dropped as she stood above her then she threw her arms in the air, “I did it! I won!” 

Fareeha sat up and looked at Amelie who gave her a thankful look. Angela thought it was sweet that she did that to let her win, she was definitely stronger than her but she could see how much it meant to Lena. Fareeha got to her feet then Lena threw the deck of cards at Mei, “Get those puppies shuffled, Mei!” 

The Chinese woman laughed as she cracked the box open, “Alright, alright.” Fareeha straightened out her hoodie, but then her ears tuned into something a mile away. 

A woman and baby crying with the sound of fire in the background, “Help! Someone help!” Fareeha blinked then she took her phone out of her pocket, “Excuse me, I need to take this.” She pretended to answer a phone call as she stepped out of the apartment. 

Angela cocked a brow and Aleks sighed, “If those people don’t leave her alone, I’m going to flip.” “Who?” She asked with curiosity then Mei shook her head, “The Egyptian military calls her constantly about her mom. She was killed in combat when she was in high school and they still call her.” 

Angela’s brows shot up, “Seriously?” She felt a weird sensation course through her, Fareeha also suffered from losing a parent. It’s a feeling that no one could understand unless it actually happened to them and Angela’s heart hurt for her. It was hard and painful; she didn’t deserve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Like I said before, this fanfic is soooo much fun to write. I've never really wrote anything like it before and I suggest creating a fic of your own like this! 
> 
> How do you think Fareeha's going to handle her awkwardness around Angela? Well, don't worry! Our non-feathered bird superhero always thinks of something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hawk's family time is interrupted when she hears a woman scream somewhere in the city. She hopes that her friends don't catch on, but one of them is questioning why Fareeha sounds so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends! 
> 
> I will be posting the next three chapters today of Blue Hawk! I'm going to try to post a few chapters a day until I'm caught up to where I am in the writing process. 
> 
> I hope that you're enjoying this story!

Fareeha shut the apartment’s door behind her then slipped her phone back into her pocket as she sprinted down the hall to the rooftop. Once she was up there, she tore her clothes off, folded them, and left them behind the wall so no one would see them. She slipped her mask and gloves on then ran to the edge of the rooftop. 

Her right foot hit the edge then she flew into the air and tuned her hearing in to the screaming, east. She looked east and zoomed her vision in and she saw a burning townhouse a mile away. Fareeha cracked her neck as she flew quickly to it. The firefighters were trying desperately to put the fire out as she flew down to them. 

The chief looked up at her, “Blue Hawk! There’s a family in there!” Fareeha looked at the burning house and looked through the thick black smoke and she saw a woman holding an infant to her chest and there was a man passed out in front of them. She grit her teeth as she flew up and through one of the crashed windows. 

Fareeha held her breath as she ran over to them and the woman looked up at her with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. She bent down, picked the man up and threw him over her shoulder with ease then took the woman’s hand in hers and got her to her feet, “It’ll be alright ma’am. I got you.” 

She picked her up bridal style with one arm then she sprinted towards the window. The smoke was filling her lungs, but she pushed herself. She leaped over fallen beams and ducked under the intense flames as she ran with the family in her arms. Her feet carried her to a window and she jumped out and the woman screamed, but then it was cut off when they were floating in the air. 

The woman looked down then back into her yellow eyes, “O-Oh my god. Blue Hawk, you... you saved our lives!” Fareeha chuckled lightly, “I couldn’t just let you guys burn up in there. Nobody wants to be barbequed.” 

The woman blinked then she let out a light laugh, “Thank you so much.” Fareeha smiled as she floated down, “Of course, ma’am. I’m really sorry about your house, but I’m glad you three are alright.” 

Her feet landed on the pavement and EMTs ran over to them and took the man off her shoulders. She helped the woman to her feet and the woman hugged the baby to her chest, “Thank you so much, Blue Hawk. I appreciate you so much.” 

Fareeha nodded once, “You’re very welcome. Next time, if he lights a cigarette in the house, put his pack in a glass of water.” She laughed and nodded, “I will do more than that. Thank you.” 

Fareeha smiled before she flew into the air and soared back to her friend’s apartment building. Once she was on the roof, she put her mask on her hip along with her gloves and slipped her hoodie, jeans, and sneakers back on before rushing down the steps. She took her phone out and checked her appearance in the camera and she cursed in Arabic when she saw a smudge of black ash next to her mouth. She licked her thumb then rubbed it off her skin right when she got back outside the door. 

With a deep breath and her mind preparing her cover story, she opened the door and stepped back in. The group was sitting there smiling up at her and she gave them all tight smiles, “I’m sorry about that.” 

“Was it the military again?” Amelie asked and Fareeha nodded her head, “Y-Yeah. It was them.” She let out an awkward laugh then she sat down on the ground next to Lena and Aleks. The Russian woman shook her head, “Those people need to lay off or I’m going to throw a brick at their faces.” 

Fareeha let out a light laugh then she met Angela’s eyes again. She was giving her a sweet smile, one that she always wanted to see for the rest of her life. She blinked and gave her a small smile before looking down at her legs. Angela smiled even wider from that then tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Lena sniffed the air once then she furrowed her brows and leaned into Fareeha and sniffed. Fareeha blinked, _uh-oh._ “You smell like a campfire, Reeha. New cologne?” Fareeha sucked in a breath, _thank you Lena, oh my god._

“O-Oh, um, yeah. I, uh, like the musky smells, heh.” Aleks was now the one to lean in and sniff her, “Huh, I like it. Where’d you get it?” 

Fareeha’s mind was racing, _come on Blue Hawk. Be witty._ “I got it at, uh, the one store down the street from my place. I-I don’t remember what it’s called.” 

“The cologne or the store?” Jesse asked with a raised brow and Fareeha blinked, “Both.” 

They all laughed at that and Fareeha felt the stress lift off her shoulders, “You’re too funny, Reeha!” Lena exclaimed while pushing her shoulder. She let out an awkward laugh as she rubbed where Lena pushed. 

Fareeha picked up the cards that Mei set in front of her and she organized the cards silently. Angela watched the wheels in her head turn and she smiled to herself. Mei looked at her, “Ang, have you played Dare Uno?” 

Angela shook her head, “I have not. I’ve played normal Uno, but not this version.” Fareeha glanced up at her as Mei explained the rules, “It’s basically the same thing, but there’s Wildcards that are Dare cards. If you have one, you lay it down and you dare anyone to do anything. You also get to change the color too.” 

Angela nodded then smiled, “Sounds easy enough.” Lena motioned to her, “Angie! Why don’t you start!” The blonde smiled down at her then looked at her cards and laid down a blue four. 

They went around a few times then Hanzo laid down a Dare card, “I dare Lena and Fareeha to take three shots of Smirnoff.” Lena laughed then Fareeha looked up at him, “Are you challenging me Hanzo?” He shrugged once with a smirk, “Maybe I am.” 

Fareeha chuckled and Angela blushed from the sound. Her chuckle sounded familiar too, but where on earth could she have heard it? She’s never met her before in her life. Lena came back into the room with six shot glasses and the bottle of Smirnoff and she poured the liquor and Fareeha shook her head at it. 

“I want to take some shots then too.” Amelie said as she watched Lena pick up her shot glasses and throw them down. Fareeha took them back to back to back without wincing or stopping. She put the last one back on the coffee table and smiled up at Hanzo and he shook his head, “One day, Fareeha. I’ll get you to puke one day.” 

Fareeha shook her head, “Not going to happen, but go ahead and try. I won’t stop you.” That made everyone laugh then Amelie reached forward and grabbed the bottle and a shot glass, “Mei, Angela, let’s take a shot.” Aleks stood, “Let’s all take a shot.” 

She went back into the kitchen and grabbed two more shot glasses so there was one for everyone. Angela held her shot glass as the others filled their glasses up and she watched Fareeha carefully pour the alcohol then Lena smacked her shoulder making her spill a little, “Lena you fucking-.” 

“Eh-hem.” Amelie cut her off and Fareeha met her stern gaze. Fareeha shook her head slightly then looked over at the laughing Brit, “You’re lucky your girlfriend’s here to save your ass.” 

Lena stopped laughing and her face went red, “S-She’s not my girlfriend!” Fareeha knew exactly what to say to tease her and Amelie shook her head, “And you’re lucky you’re so strong, Fareeha. I would rip your spi-.” 

“Eh-hem.” There was another dramatic throat clear and everyone looked at Angela who looked at Amelie with her brows raised and a small teasing smirk on her lips. 

Fareeha blinked up at her and Amelie looked back down at Fareeha and sighed, “I would not do anything to you because Angela would murder me.” Angela sat back against the sofa with a smile as she looked down at Fareeha. 

The Egyptian blinked one more time and Angela sent her a wink. Fareeha’s face was burning, _did-did I just see that right? I might have perfect vision, but am I imagining things?_ Angela smirked lightly and giggled as Fareeha looked down at her shot with a flustered expression. 

Jesse raised his glass in the air, “Cheers to a wonderful new addition to our family.” Angela smiled widely at that and Lena rose hers, “Yeah! Angie you’re so fun!” 

The blonde’s smile grew, “Thank you guys, I really enjoy being around you. I’m having a lot of fun.” Mei giggled and nudged her, “We’re all here for you, Angie. You are officially admitted into our family.” Fareeha watched the blush spread over her porcelain cheeks and she smiled slightly at the sight, Angela truly was honored to be in their group. 

Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered before throwing the shots back. Fareeha was starting to feel a little tipsy since she just did four shots in a row, but she knew how to handle her alcohol. They went around another time then Amelie laid down a dare card, “Fareeha, I dare you to do pushups with Aleks on your back.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “Why?” Amelie shrugged once with a small smirk, “It’d be entertaining.” She looked over at the incredibly tall and muscular Russian woman then shrugged, “Okay.” 

She got onto her hands and feet then Aleks stood and sat on her back. The weight of the woman felt like nothing to Fareeha, she literally picks up cars and semitrucks, so doing pushups with a 200 pound woman on her back was nothing. 

She pumped out a few quick pushups and looked up at Amelie and the French woman cocked a brow, “I didn’t say stop, did I?” Fareeha rolled her eyes and continued to do pushups. Angela watched with raised brows, _mein Gott she is a lot stronger than I thought._

Amelie laughed, “You can stop, Fareeha.” Aleks slid off her back and smacked her shoulder, “Good job, comrade.” Fareeha sat back down, not even in a sweat or breathing heavily and Angela couldn’t believe it. When it was Fareeha’s turn, she threw down a dare card and looked around at everyone, “Hmm, Jesse. Do a handstand.” 

Everyone laughed at that and the cowboy almost spit the shot he was taking out of his mouth, “Do ya want me to fall on my head?” Fareeha laughed and pointed to Amelie, “Like she said, it’d be entertaining.” 

He sighed and stood up then Hanzo shook his head, “Please be careful, Jesse.” He snorted and put his hands on the ground and tried to steady himself out before bringing his legs up in the air. He stayed there for a second then his body came crashing down onto the wooden coffee table and the legs broke from the force. 

The group laughed hysterically as Jesse put his hands over his face while laughing at himself. Fareeha dropped her head as she laughed then he threw a card at her, “You get to fix it now.” She shook her head, “Fine, get me the screwdriver and glue.” 

Angela sat up and helped push his back up and he laughed at her, “Thanks, Ang. At least someone’s nice to me.” Fareeha laughed again, “I love you, Jesse.” He shook his head as he went to the closet, “Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Ree.” 

Fareeha took the cards off the table and flipped it over to look at the damage, “Pssh, this isn’t bad at all. It did what it did last time.” Angela cocked a brow, “This happened before?” 

Fareeha looked up and met her amused expression and her cheeks started to burn again, “Y-Yeah, it, um, Lena did it last time.” Lena shook her head at herself, “That was so funny! Aleks threw me over her shoulder and it just broke!” 

Amelie covered her face with her hand, “You four cause mass destruction wherever you go.” Jesse handed Fareeha the things she asked for and she quickly started to fix the legs. She unscrewed them, glued them back together, then re-screwed them back in. 

Angela watched her quick hands with her brows raised, “Wow, you fixed that quick.” Fareeha glanced up at her eyes again then looked back at the table, “Oh, um, y-yeah. I like to fix things.” 

Jesse scoffed, “You’re so good with your hands, Reeha. You build rockets in school all the time, so of course building a table is easy.” Fareeha smiled slightly to herself as she finished the last leg. Angela shook her head slightly, Fareeha was the whole package. She was sweet, insanely intelligent, strong as all hell, very tall, she was really funny, and she was mysterious. 

Mei and Amelie weren’t kidding when they said she was shy, a little awkward and easily flustered, it was charming. Angela adored it. 

Fareeha flipped the table back around and plopped the cards back on it, “There. Nothing ever happened.” Aleks laughed, “Bullshit, the sight of Jesse’s fat ass crashing onto the table will never not be funny.” Jesse turned around and shook his butt in her face, “Yeah, ya know I got a fat ass, Aleks.” Hanzo was now the one who put his hand over his face with a shake of his head. 

Aleks pushed against his butt and shoved him off her, “Get off me you homo.” He stopped and looked down at her then everyone started laughing. Lena spoke through her cackles, “We’re-We’re all homos here! What?!” 

“Angie, are you a homo?” Jesse asked with a teasing smile and Angela nodded with a slightly disgusted expression, “Absolutely. Men are gross. No offence.” Jesse and Hanzo looked at each other then nodded, “None taken. We are gross.” Jesse said then they laughed again. 

Lena got to her feet, “I’m done playing, sorryyyy.” She leapt over to Amelie and hopped onto her lap making Amelie grunt with a laugh. Aleks looked at Mei and the Chinese woman pointed at her, “No, don’t even think about it, Aleks.” 

The woman stood, “What?” Mei laughed, “No! Aleks! You are ten of Lena, do not jump on me like that!” Angela got to her feet and moved away, “I’m not getting squashed.” 

Mei looked up at her with her jaw dropped, “How dare you Angie!” Aleks laughed then hopped up and landed on her girlfriend’s lap. Mei laughed loudly, “Ow! You big brute! You’re so rude!” 

Lena laughed and nodded, “Perfect form, Aleks!” Amelie shook her head and stood making Lena slide off her lap. Lena plopped onto the floor with a laugh and Fareeha shook her head at them and got to her feet, “I’m going to the balcony, I’m hot.” 

Amelie wiggled her eyebrow, “Yeah you are, Fareeha.” The Egyptian’s cheeks turned bright red and she shook her head while turning to go back out to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fareeha saved a family from a burning building huh? Just a typical night as a superhero in New York City I guess. 
> 
> I usually only write Fluffy fics, so if anyone has any suggestions of how I could incorporate angst into the fic please let me know! 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what 'angst' entails, but I am open to ideas and I'll work around what I've already written :) 
> 
> Also, Amelie is a flirty lady, that's just the personality I gave her. But don't worry, her one true love is Lena. Widowtracer gives me happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha have their first little chat and Fareeha is painfully awkward. She just doesn't know how to talk to women as herself and not Blue Hawk, but she'll learn. 
> 
> She is interrupted yet again since crime just seems to follow her wherever she goes, good thing she always has her suit on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amigas y amigos!  
> I Google Translated that so I apologize if that's wrong lol
> 
> Anywho, this is a longer chapter. I actually put two chapters together, I write on Word so my chapters are usually 3-5 pages on there. But on here, 3-5 Word pages don't look like a lot for some reason, I'm sure no one is complaining though lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

She stepped out onto the balcony and closed the glass door behind her while blowing her cheeks out. She mainly just needed a second to calm her nerves, she was getting a little worked up in there with Angela. Fareeha just couldn’t help it, she was stunning. A sigh escaped her lips, _why do I have to be painfully awkward? Why can’t I just flirt like a normal person?_

Angela looked out at the balcony and saw Fareeha’s back facing them then Amelie nudged her, “Go talk to her, Angela.” The blonde looked back and gave her a worried smile, “Would that be weird?” 

Mei shook her head, “Absolutely not! She might be a little weird, but she always is.” That made the others laugh then Lena smiled up at her, “She’s not gonna bite! She’s super easy to talk to once you get a few words outta her!” 

Angela thought about that then looked back at the door as a smile spread across her lips, “Alright. I’ll be back.” 

Fareeha ran her hands down her face, “Come on, Fareeha. You’ve dealt with harder things. Remember Hammerhead? Yeah, he was a tough one.” She spoke out loud to herself then she stopped when she heard the door open behind her. She turned her head and her eyebrows shot up when she saw Angela standing there smiling up at her. 

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” She sweetly asked while stepping next to her and looking up into her eyes. Fareeha blinked, “O-I-Uh. I’m okay. H-How’re you?” 

Angela giggled lightly as she leaned against the railing with her arms, “I’m great, thank you.” Fareeha let out an awkward laugh then looked down at her hands on the railing. _Say something you idiot._ “So, um, L-Lena said you just, uh, transferred here. Right?” 

Angela nodded once with a small smile, “I did, yes. I just moved here from Switzerland, I got in today actually.” Fareeha rose a brow, “R-Really? Is the, uh, time not bothering you?” 

Angela giggled and shook her head, “No actually. Not at all. I was really worried about it, but it’s not affecting me.” Fareeha nodded once, she felt her cheeks burning from the blush spreading across her cheeks. 

The blonde studied her and her smile grew a little, “What are you studying?” Fareeha glanced up and met her smiling eyes, “Oh, um, I’m studying aerospace engineering. You-You know, building aircrafts and spacecrafts.” Angela’s brows shot up, “Really? That’s incredible. What’s your favorite thing about it?” 

Fareeha thought about her major and what aspects she likes the most about it, “I have to say building rockets and highly intensive technology. It’s pretty cool actually, I built a rocket launcher last semester.” She blinked then looked down at the blonde who was smiling widely up at her, “I-It sounds kind of, um, dorky doesn’t it? Heh.” She looked down again with a shy smile and Angela shook her head slightly, “Not at all, I think that sounds incredible. You must be really intelligent if you can make working rockets, I could never.” 

The Egyptian's face felt like it was going to melt off from how harshly she was blushing. She scratched the back of her neck, “I-It’s not that hard once you learn how to do it. I’m, uh, I’m sure you could do it too.” Angela giggled lightly up at her. 

Fareeha was very confused and very nervous. She had no idea how to flirt with someone as Fareeha. As Blue Hawk, she flirted with women left and right because she had the confidence to do so, but Fareeha didn’t. Fareeha fumbled over her words, “W-What are you majoring in?” 

Angela looked back up into her eyes with a small smile, “I’m studying biology and anatomy. Once I get my bachelors, I want to go to medical school to be a surgeon.” Fareeha’s brows shot up, “R-Really? That’s awesome, I could never do that.” 

Angela shook her head, “I know you could. You’re very smart.” Fareeha blinked and she let out another awkward chuckle, “T-Thank you. Um, you are too, Angela.” Angela felt a small shiver go up her spine from the way her name sounded rolling off her accented tongue. She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “Thank you, Fareeha.” 

Fareeha was now the one with the shiver coursing up her body. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment then Fareeha heard something in the distance, “Put the money in the bag!” Angela cocked a brow, “Are you alright?” Fareeha blinked and took a step back from the railing while giving her a nervous expression, “O-Oh, yes! I am g-going to, um, run to the bathroom really quick, heh. I will, um, I’ll be right back.” 

Angela cocked a brow and smiled, “Alright, Fareeha.” She let out a weird laugh then went back into the apartment, seeing all of her friends sitting there watching her. Fareeha gave them a small smile as she turned the corner and went down the hall to the bathroom. She locked the door and quickly threw her clothes off, folded them and hid them in the closet before opening the window. She put her mask and gloves on before looking left and right out the window, seeing Angela standing on the balcony to her left. “Fuck…” She whispered then she heard Lena call from the living room, “Angie!” 

The blonde woman looked behind herself and Fareeha used that as a window. She jumped out and let herself fall down until she was two feet from the ground then she flew away without her seeing. Fareeha followed her ears as she heard the men yelling for the money in a cash register. She landed right outside a large window that looked into a jewelry store and saw four men with ski masks on pointing machine guns at the workers face as she put the money into the bag. 

Fareeha knocked on the window making them look over at her, “Hey fellas! How’s it going?” 

“Angie!” Angela turned around and looked into the living room, seeing the six of them sitting around the television. She walked in, “What’s going on?” 

“There was a massive fire an hour ago and Blue Hawk saved a family!” Angela moved next to the sofa and watched helicopter feed showing the burning building. Blue Hawk swooped down from the sky and spoke to the firefighters before shooting herself into the burning building. Angela’s arms dropped to her side when she came flying out with three people in her arms, “Holy shit.” 

Amelie nodded, “I know right?” Lena furrowed her brows, “Wait, there’s a breaking news story right now.” She changed the channel and there was a reporter standing across the street from a jewelry shop being robbed, “This is Megan reporting for CNN. There is a robbery taking place right now at Jefferson Jewelers on North Queen street. There are four robbers and the police have yet to arrive on scene, but-.” 

Just then a royal blue figure shot down from the sky and the reporter turned around with a gasp, “Oh my god, zoom in Hank!” 

The men blinked at the hero behind the glass, “It’s the Hawk! Shoot her!” 

“Oh come on guys! We don’t have to do it the hard way.” They started shooting the glass and she dodged the bullets as they crashed through the windows. Fareeha ran forward and kicked the one man’s gun out of his hands before punching him four times across his face, in his stomach, and groin. She sensed that the others were about to shoot, so she slid in between the man’s legs and he got shot instead. 

She kicked his back then lunged at another guy, picked him up, and threw him out the now shattered window. Fareeha jumped up and kicked the bottom of her feet against one guy’s chest and he went soaring backwards and crashed into the wall, cracking the plaster from the incredible force. Fareeha grabbed the other guy and spun around a few times before throwing him out into the street. 

She flew out after him and landed on her feet when the two outside stood with their guns pointed at her. “Oh my god! What’s she going to do?!” Lena exclaimed as she leaned into the television and Angela couldn’t take her eyes off the screen. 

Fareeha looked at both of them and smirked to herself, “I gotta warn ya, I’m feeling kind of punchy today.” The one man snarled then they both started shooting at her. She dodged to the left while jumping onto her hands then pushing herself off the ground then she flew forward and slammed her fist against the one guy’s face, knocking him out instantly. 

The other man continued to shoot at her and she chuckled to herself once she dropped in front of him, “How exactly do you think this ends well for you?” She grabbed his shirt collar and threw him over her body and he landed on the pavement head first. 

Fareeha brushed her hands together and looked up at the reporter standing there watching her with wide eyes. She did friendly finger guns to her, “Sorry, but I need to jet.” She chuckled then flew into the air and soared away. Angela and everyone else stood there watching the television with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. 

Lena was the first one to break the silence. She threw her arms in the air, “That was fucking awesome!” She yelled and the others agreed. Angela was in shock, but holy hell that was fucking awesome. 

Fareeha flew into the window and slipped off her mask and gloves before throwing her clothes back on. She checked herself in the mirror then unlocked the door and stepped out. As she walked down the hall, she saw all her friends standing around the TV talking excitedly. 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “What’s going on?” Everyone turned around and Lena threw her arms out at the TV, “Reeha! You missed it! It was fuckin’ everything!” 

“Rewind it!” Mei exclaimed as Fareeha took a step closer to see the screen. Lena started it from the beginning, showing the reporter in front of the jewelry shop talking about the robbery then suddenly Blue Hawk came down and tapped on the window. Fareeha watched herself take down the four armed men without getting hit once and she couldn’t help but smirk to herself, _damn I look good._

Fareeha watched the hero shoot finger guns at the reporter and say, “Sorry, but I need to jet.” She bit her lips together as she held back a laugh, that was a good one. 

“Wasn’t that epic?!” Lena exclaimed and Fareeha nodded, “Yeah, it was epic. She’s awesome alright.” Angela shook her head, “I’ve never seen anything quite like her before, she’s amazing.” Fareeha blushed from that compliment, it meant a lot to her knowing that Angela liked Blue Hawk, it made her feel good. 

Lena let out a yawn and that made a few others yawn too. “I think we’re going to head out guys.” Amelie said and Lena pouted up at her, “Awe, but why.” 

Amelie laughed lightly, “Because we’re tired, silly. We’ll see each other at school tomorrow.” Lena sighed, “Alright…” “Angie, are you coming with us?” The blonde smiled and nodded, “Of course.” 

Fareeha looked at her watch and nodded, “I’m going to go home too. I’ve been procrastinating that paper for too long now.” “Walk with us then, Fareeha!” Mei exclaimed and Fareeha blinked then looked down at Angela then back at Mei, “O-Oh, um, sure.” 

Amelie chuckled, “You can keep us safe from pervs so Blue Hawk doesn’t have to.” Fareeha laughed at that then nodded once, “I can do that.” 

Angela smiled up at her, she wanted to have more time with the woman, and she wanted to get to know her better. She was intriguing to say the least, but something felt off to Angela. For some reason she still felt like she’s recognized her from somewhere, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. It’ll come to her eventually. 

They hugged the household members before they left the apartment with Fareeha leading the way with her head down to the floor. Angela walked next to her three friends and Mei nudged her and whispered in her ear, “Talk to her, Angie.” 

Fareeha heard the whisper clear as day and she cocked a brow to herself, _why would she want to?_ Angela stepped up next to her and looked up at her with a sweet smile, “Did you have fun tonight?” 

Fareeha blinked then looked down at her smiling eyes, “O-Oh, um, y-yeah. I had a lot of fun. Uh, how about you?” Mei and Amelie looked at each other with smiles, they knew Fareeha and they knew that she liked Angela from how incredibly awkward she got. That made them both excited for both of their friends. 

The blonde giggled lightly, “I had a great time, I love all of you guys so much. I’m excited to get to know you better.” She had a hint of flirting behind her voice and Fareeha’s heart rate picked up, “W-I-D.” She took in a deep breath then looked down at her, “I, um, I am too Angela. Well-Well, about you. Not, um, not me.” She awkwardly laughed at her fumbling and Angela giggled softly as blush hit her cheeks. 

Amelie leaned into Mei and whispered, “She’s trying so hard, it’s so cute.” Fareeha picked up on what she said and that made the blush hit her cheeks even more as she looked back at the ground. Angela thought she was adorable, but she didn’t understand why she was so self-conscious. She was drop dead gorgeous, her body was incredible, her humor was witty and quick, and she was so extraordinarily smart. How could someone be so perfect and not see it for themselves? She was humble at least which was admirable, but she should be a little more confident with herself. Maybe one day she can help her with that. 

“Fareeha, why don’t you tell Angela about your big idea after you graduate.” Amelie said, trying to help her out a little bit. Fareeha appreciated that, but she could barely have a conversation with the blonde, “W-Well, after I graduate, I plan on, um, creating a new form of military equipment. It, um, it’s called the Raptora.” 

Angela quirked a brow with a small smirk, “Really? What does it do?” Fareeha let out a single laugh, “It’s a suit of armor that lets the user fly, shoot rockets, and concussive blasts. The weapon is a rocket launcher and there’s a visor on the helmet that sets waypoints and alerts the user if there’s danger in a five mile radius of them.” 

She blinked at met her eyes again, “I-It sounds a little crazy and, um, well, dangerous. B-But if the jets blow out, the user can withstand a fall from, uh, any height.” Angela’s brows shot up and her jaw dropped slightly, “Seriously? That’s absolutely amazing, how do you plan on making it?” 

Fareeha shrugged once and looked at her feet again, “I actually already started to make the um blueprints for it. It’s going to be, uh, really difficult to build, but my one professor said he’s willing to help me get the parts I need for it.” 

“That’s incredible, Fareeha. Oh mein Gott.” Fareeha met her eyes again and saw that she was genuinely impressed by her and she gave her a small, shy smile, “Thanks.” 

They stopped in front of an apartment complex and Mei turned around and hugged Angela, “I still can’t believe that you’re actually here, Angie. I love you!” Angela laughed as she hugged her tight, “I know, I can’t either. I love you too, Mei. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

They pulled away then Amelie hugged her even tighter than Mei, “I love you, Angie-Pangie.” Angela laughed loudly at that, “Oh god, please don’t bring that nickname back, it’s hideous.” Amelie laughed then pulled away, “In that case, it’s making a comeback.” Angela laughed and shook her head, “I love you, Croissant.” 

That made Mei and Fareeha laugh and Amelie put her face in her hands, “I hate them so much.” Angela laughed lightly then looked up at Fareeha, “I’ll see you later, Fareeha. It was nice meeting you.” 

Fareeha blinked then gave her a goofy lop-sided smirk, “Y-Yeah. I’ll see you soon. It was, um, really nice meeting you too, Angela.” The blonde smiled widely up at her as she tucked a piece of bang behind her ear, “Goodnight, you three. Get home safe.” They all said goodnight as Angela turned and walked into her new apartment building. 

Once she was behind the door, Amelie and Mei started smacking Fareeha’s arms, “Fareeha! You are so cute!” Mei exclaimed then Amelie laughed, “You’re trying so hard and she loves it.” 

The Egyptian shook her head slightly, “W-What do you mean?” They rolled their eyes and started to walk down the sidewalk again, “Angela is into you, Fareeha. And you’re into her. I’ve never seen you flirt before, you may not be very good at it, but I think you’re charming her.” Amelie explained and Fareeha sighed, “How do I flirt? I just, I just can’t think straight. It’s so hard to make words.” 

Mei let out an ‘Aweee’ then she nudged her, “You just have to be yourself, Reeha! She seems like she’s really interested in you!” Fareeha looked at her feet and shook her head, “How can you be so sure?” 

Amelie scoffed, “Us three have been best friends since we were 8. We know everything about each other and when they other one is interested in somebody. And she’s interested in you.” Fareeha looked over at the two and they both nodded up at her. 

She did call her smart a few times, and incredible, and amazing. A smile went across Fareeha’s lips and blush hit her cheeks, “Well, I’ll try to be less, um, weird around her. But, I don’t know, I’m just so nervous of fucking something up.” 

Mei shook her head, “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Angela is the least judgmental person I’ve ever met.” Amelie snorted, “She’s the least judgmental person in the world. She loves everything and everyone unless they give her a reason not to. Just like you.” 

Fareeha let that bounce around her head for a little, _if she truly isn’t judgmental then I should be a little less awkward around her. I am kind of weird._ She shook her head at herself, _not kind of, I am weird. Fucking weirdo._

“Hey, knock it off.” Amelie exclaimed while whacking her. Fareeha blinked, “What?” “You’re being mean to yourself again. I can see it on that pretty face.” 

Fareeha rolled her eyes, “How can I not be? I’m an awkward weirdo.” Amelie shook her head and furrowed her brows, “That’s not true at all, Fareeha. You’re an amazing person and an even better friend. You don’t give yourself enough credit. You always know how to make any of us smile, you make us laugh, you are a great listener, you’re sweet as can be, and you’re very polite. As far as your physical self, well.” She snorted with a smirk, “You’re hot, Fareeha. You’re muscular, tall, fit, and you’re gorgeous. You need to realize that you deserve happiness just as much as everybody else.” 

Fareeha’s smile grew with every word she said. She looked at the ground and kicked a rock, “Thanks, Amelie. That means a lot to me.” Mei nudged her again, “It’s all true, Fareeha. You’re allowed to be awkward and nervous around someone you find attractive, it’s completely normal! But just remind yourself that you truly deserve to be happy with someone else. Especially if it’s someone like Angela.” 

Fareeha looked in between her two friends then went in the middle to wrap her arms around their shoulders, “Thanks guys, my ego is bigger than ever.” They both laughed at that and Amelie shook her head, “Oh no, Mei we’re creating a monster.” 

Fareeha laughed, “I’m going to try to be less awkward, but it’s going to be really hard.” Mei tapped her stomach, “And that’s fine! Baby steps, maybe approach Angela first tomorrow, that’s a good start.” Fareeha nodded at that, “I will.” 

They stopped outside of their apartment complex then they hugged Fareeha at the same time, “Get home safe, Fareeha! Goodnight! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Fareeha embraced them, but not too tightly, “Goodnight, I’ll see you two tomorrow. Thank you again for the advice and kind words, it really means a lot. Truly.” 

They smiled up at her and Amelie reached up and patted her cheek, “Of course, Fareeha. That’s what we’re here for. We love you.” Fareeha laughed and nodded once, “I love you both. See ya tomorrow.” The two women walked into their building and Fareeha sighed before sneaking into the alley next to it. 

She slipped off her clothes and folded them up then put the mask over her face then the spandex gloves over her hands. Fareeha cracked her neck and looked up at the nighttime sky, “Time for some tipsy adventures.” She sprung into the air and flew back to her apartment, she needed to clear her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, so Fareeha is like?? Super awesome as a hero??? Lol I just love using Spider-Man's Quips for her, it gives me life putting two of my favorite fictional characters together. 
> 
> Hammerhead is a villain from Spider-Man, he actually had a metal plate surgically implanted in his head. So whenever he head-butts someone, you know that won't feel good. 
> 
> Angela is still confused about where she knows Fareeha from, her mannerisms seem familiar to her. But how? We know, but she doesn't


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha meets up with the NYPD Captain (and one of her bestest friends) Jack Morrison. She finds out that one of the villains of the city escaped from the RAFT (the biggest prison on the East Coast). 
> 
> After her nightly rounds of superhero-ing, one of her friends comes to her apartment unannounced *gasp* who is it and what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao amici miei! 
> 
> This chapter is once again two chapters put together, but hey whatever. There's still _plenty_ of story still to come, so don't worry ;)
> 
> We're going to be following Fareeha through the first part of her night and we get to meet our beloved Soldier 76 as the Captain of the New York City Police Department. 
> 
> Fareeha and Jack have a cute relationship and I'm very excited to write more between the two. It's very father-daughter. Like always, if you have any suggestions, comment them and I'll read them as soon as I can :)

Once she dropped her clothes off at her place, she sat on her roof then popped her earpiece in, “Alright, Hawky. Let’s get to work.” Luckily since one of her powers was enhanced endurance, sleeping was never really an issue for her. She could stay up for a week straight and not be exhausted or tired in the slightest, but it still wasn’t healthy. 

Nights like these though, she needed to be awake and alert. She’s already had to stop six crimes today. Three earlier while she was at school and three after Aleks called her and the night was just starting. 

“Hawk, you there?” Fareeha smiled to herself as the man’s hard raspy voice came through her comm system, “Of course, Jackie. What’s going on?” He sighed, “For the last time, Jack is fine. You don’t need a nickname for me.” 

Fareeha chuckled, “Awe, come on. I have a nickname! You need one too!” The man sighed, but there was a hint of amusement behind his voice, “Stop by the station and I’ll update you on Shocker.” “Aye-Aye Captain.” 

She flew into the sky and headed north. She loved flying over the city at night, the lights were incredible, and the sight was absolutely breathtaking. Her favorite was sitting on top of the Empire State building when she took pizza breaks. 

Fareeha landed on the top of the antenna on the roof of the police station and she smiled at the sight of the smoking police officer in a leather jacket. Jack Morrison, the captain of the NYPD and war veteran. He was a tough cookie, but Fareeha adored him, he was one of her best friends and she knew that she was one of his even though she knew he would never admit it. 

He kept her out of trouble with the law and he always wanted to work with her, and they had a love hate relationship. More like Fareeha loves him and he hates her but doesn’t actually hate her. “Howdy, Jack-O-Lantern.” 

He dropped his head, “Nope.” Fareeha snapped her fingers across herself, “Damn, worth a try.” She hopped off the antenna and walked over to him, “So what’s going on with Shocker? I thought he was in the Raft still.” 

The graying man shook his head as he looked out at the city, “He’s supposed to be, but he escaped last night. No one knows where he is.” Fareeha leaned her back against the railing and shook her head, “I just don’t understand these guys, they commit crimes, get thrown in jail, break out of jail just so they can commit more crimes, then get thrown in jail again.” 

Jack chuckled and shook his head, “It’s a mystery, but I got an anonymous tip today saying that he’s planning on robbing the New York City Bank.” Fareeha shot her brows up even though he couldn’t see, “Really? Huh.” 

She turned and leaned forward against the metal railing, “He would never do something that risky alone. He must be working with someone.” Jack blew the smoke out and ashed his cigarette, “I don’t like the unknown, Hawk. We need to get him quick.” 

Fareeha smiled at him and hopped onto the railing, “Don’t worry, Jack. I got this. I’ll go snoop out some of his old hiding spots then I’ll check Deadlock and Talon. I’ll keep you updated.” Jack nodded once then she hopped off the building and swooped down and up into the air. 

She shook her head and spoke to herself, “I wonder why Herman’s planning to rob the bank? That’s not his MO.” She pursed her lips as she flew, “He could be working with Hammerhead or the Dragon. Maybe even Deadlock or Talon.” Fareeha shook her head as she came up on the first hideout. 

She landed on the roof and closed her eyes as she listened intently to who was inside. There were men in there talking about money, “Ashe is gonna have our heads if we don’t get this money by tomorrow.” Fareeha cocked a brow, _is this a Deadlock hideout now?_

“Honestly. What do we do?” Fareeha shook her head and walked around the side of the roof, “Why don’t I help you guys out. I’m nice like that.” She hovered down to a vent and ripped the cover off then slipped in. 

She crawled through the vents then stopped when she was above the room the men were talking in. Fareeha stopped right above the vent opening and looked down and scanned the area, ten fully armed men. “Pssh, elementary.” 

She cracked the vent open quietly and hopped down onto a rafter and sat, “I should try to be sneaky.” Her feet carried her over the open warehouse, and she spotted a man by himself. She used her Telekinesis and choked him until he was motionless. 

Fareeha looked at the other men and she did the same to two more men, but then there was yelling. “Hey! Marco! Where the fuck are you!” Fareeha watched a man walk over to the unconscious body and start yelling, “Someone’s here!” 

She sighed, “You just had to go over there, didn’t you.” She flew over to the yelling man and crashed down on top of him with her fist in his face. “What was that?” 

Fareeha did a flip over the boxes as the men came running up the small set of steps. “Blue Hawk! Shoot her!” “You can do that, orrrr you could just surrender without a hassle.” The men pulled out guns and started unloading them towards her. 

She flew upwards and over them, “Or not. Alright then.” She flew up to the ceiling then put her fists together and grit her teeth. Fareeha flew down quickly and smashed her fists into the cement floor, causing a ripple of cement course up from the shock and it knocked all the Deadlock members onto their backs. 

She flew over and picked a man up and kicked him a few times in the head with a grunt then she punched him which sent him flying. Fareeha did a backflip over another man and kicked him in between the legs, grabbed the back of his head, and smashed it against the ground. She spun around and slammed her leg against one of their heads and their body flew like a ragdoll and landed in a pile of guns. 

“Get this bitch!” One man screamed and Fareeha laughed, “Oh, me? I’m honored! Come and get it.” She sprinted and did a backflip with her foot out and uppercut him with her foot. He went up into the air and hit his head off the ceiling. Fareeha brought up her hand when a man raised a gun at her and she used her force power to rip it out of his hands. It flew into her hands then she chucked it as hard as she could at the man’s head. 

She looked around at the bodies laying motionless on the floor and she put her hands on her hips, “Daily cardio, check.” Fareeha brushed her suit’s sleeve as she walked over to the office attached to the warehouse. 

She stopped as she listened, nobody was inside. Her hand tried to open up the door, but it was locked, and she shook her head before gripping the handle and ripping the door off the hinges, “Daily breaking and entering, double check.” 

She went into the office and looked around at the various maps of the city and heist plans. Fareeha’s eyes scanned over the words the she tapped her earpiece through her mask, “Jack, you there?” 

“What is it Hawk?” “Well, I didn’t find Shocker’s plans, but I did find Deadlock’s. They have fifteen fronts throughout Manhattan, I just took down one. Ashe is planning on taking down Talon and killing Akande.” 

“I’ll send men over to the warehouse now. Bring me the plans.” Fareeha shook her head slightly, Shocker’s back in town, Ashe is trying to kill Doomfist, and now there’s a gang war in the mist. She gathered up the plans and left the way she came this was going to get crazy and she knew it. 

The next morning, Fareeha flew into her bedroom and shut the window behind her. She let out a long breath, “My god.” She spent all night looking for Shocker, but absolutely nothing came up. _Where could he be?_

Fareeha pulled off her suit off her body and laid it on her bed while getting her shower stuff together. Maybe she’ll just pack her suit today and wear something a little different. She didn’t think anything of leaving her suit on her bed, she always did in the morning, but she didn’t lock her front door. 

She got under the warm water and she hummed in delight from the sweat leaving her skin. Showering was one of her favorite things to do, that suit wasn’t hot but after flying around all night and taking down bad guys, she definitely got drenched in sweat. 

Fareeha hopped out of the shower and dried herself off before throwing her clothes of the day on. She felt weird not wearing her suit, maybe I should just wear it and just wear a long sleeved shirt over it. At least it’s not a hoodie. 

While she was in the bathroom, someone walked into her apartment, “Reeha? Ya here?” Jesse’s voice filled the room as he looked around her living room and kitchen, “Hm.” 

He walked over to her bedroom, but his eyes went wide from what was laying on her bed. His feet stopped working and his jaw dropped. Her superhero suit laid there on her bed with the gloves and mask next to it and he took a step closer, “Oh my god…” 

Fareeha was humming to herself then she opened up her bathroom door and stopped when she met Jesse’s wide eyes looking at her with his jaw dropped. Fareeha blinked then looked at the suit then back at Jesse. She couldn’t breathe. 

They stood there and looked at each other for a moment then Jesse looked back down at the suit, “Fareeha… You’re the Blue Hawk?” 

Fareeha couldn’t form words, she didn’t know what to say or do. Her heart dropped to her feet, her lungs weren’t filling up with air, and her head was spinning. 

“J-Jesse… You _cannot_ tell anyone.” He shook his head as a huge smile went across his lips, “Reeha. You are Blue Hawk! That is fuckin’ awesome!” 

Fareeha ran a hand over her face, “Jesse…” He put his hands up, “I will not tell another soul. I swear on my life, not even Hanzo. But oh my god, Reeha!” He was smiling widely at her and Fareeha sucked in a deep breath, “Are you sure you won’t blurt it out? This is very, very, VERY important to me. You CANNOT tell anyone.” 

Jesse shook his head and put his hands together in a begging motion, “I won’t. I swear on my life. If I do, throw me through a wall.” He laughed and put a hand on his head, “I can’t believe this.” He looked at the suit, “Can I touch it?” 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “Um, sure.” He reached down and touched the super suit and bounced a few times, “This is awesome!” Fareeha was terrified that he would tell someone, but he wasn’t like Lena. 

He knew how to keep a secret when he needed to, he was her most trustworthy friend and she knew that. She was still horrified. Fareeha shook her head but a small smile spread across her lips, it felt good telling someone about it since her mother was no longer around to talk to. 

“Did you make the suit yourself or did you have like a superhero seamstress make it?” Fareeha cocked a brow with a smirk, “A superhero seamstress?” 

He shrugged with a laugh, “Well yeah. How else do villains and heroes get such cool suits.” Fareeha chuckled and looked down at it, “I made it myself. If I knew superhero seamstresses were a thing, I would’ve had one of them make it for me.” 

Jesse chuckled and shook his head at her, “I’m best friends with Blue Hawk…” He laughed and hugged her, “This is awesome.” Fareeha tried to hold back her embrace but couldn’t. She hugged him tightly, “Do you seriously swear you won’t say anything?” 

Jesse pulled away and smacked her arm with a serious expression, “I swear. Honestly. Your secret is safe with me.” Fareeha smiled at him, “Thank you. You’re only the second, well third, person that knows and I want to keep it just between you, me, my mother, and god.” 

He laughed and held her shoulders, “You got it, Hawk.” He bounced again, “I can’t believe it.” Fareeha laughed then spun him around, “I need to get ready for class.” Jesse chuckled as he shook his head, “Blue Hawk goes to NYU! I feel so close to you right now, Reeha. You are my best friend.” 

Fareeha slipped out of her clothes and looked at the back of her friend and smiled, “You’re my best friend too, Jesse. I love Lena and Aleks, but they would never be able to keep this a secret.” He snorted, “That’s for damn sure, Lena’d blurt it out to the world.” Fareeha laughed as she put her underwear on, “Yeah, she would.” 

She put her suit on and told him he could turn around. He turned around and saw the suit on her and he smiled widely and shook his head, “You truly are the Blue Hawk… Wow…” 

Fareeha chuckled as she attached the mask and gloves to her hips and he cocked a brow, “Is this why you’re always wearing hoodies?” Fareeha nodded, “Yeah, I wear it under my clothes just in case I need to make a quick escape.” 

Jesse shook his head then he closed his eyes, “Wait, so last night, you didn’t have a phone call or need to use the bathroom for that long? You just ran off to stop crime? Every time you leave saying you have a phone call, you’re actually just running off to do superhero stuff?” 

Fareeha nodded as she pulled her dark jeans on, “Yeah. I’m sorry for lying, but I can’t be like, ‘Oh, gotta go safe a family in a fire, brb.’.” 

Jesse laughed at that and shook his head, “Don’t apologize, you’re savin’ lives! If that happens when you’re at our house again, I’ll help ya out.” Fareeha smiled at him once her black long sleeved shirt was over her head, “Thanks, Jesse. I appreciate that.” 

He playfully punched her left shoulder, “I appreciate you. The entire world does. I wouldn’t jeopardize the city by tellin’ people, alright? I got your back.” 

Fareeha smiled at him, she truly loved Jesse. He was like her brother, he was always on her side for arguments, he always had her back, and she honestly trusted him with her life. She pulled him into a tight embrace, “Thanks, cowboy. I love you.” 

He choked out a laugh and patted her back a few times, “Heh-I-I love you too, Ree. But, uh, hem, huggin’ a little too tight.” Fareeha loosened her grip with an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry.” 

Jesse shook his head with a laugh, “It’s alright. Well, what are all the powers you got?” Fareeha shrugged as she fixed her sleeves, “I have enhanced agility and endurance, enhanced vision and hearing, super strength, flight, and telekinesis.” 

Jesse’s jaw dropped, “That’s so cool… Can you show me any of them? Yano, if you feel comfortable that is.” Fareeha knew that he would ask to see her powers, she called it, but it didn’t annoy her like she thought it would. It made her feel special that he was so interested and respectful about her powers. 

She lifted her hand up and lifted the hat off his head then made it land on her head and he blinked as his jaw dropped then she laughed. She levitated off the ground and floated there for a moment and Jesse stared up at her, “Oh my god…” 

Fareeha chuckled, “Pretty cool, huh?” He shook his head with a smirk, “That’s an understatement.” She landed back on the ground with a laugh, “I can’t show you my hearing or vision, but I can see anything miles away and hear anything miles away. We can test it out later. When you’re in class, I’ll tell you what you learned about.” 

He laughed and shook his head, “This is incredible, Reeha. You are awesome.” Fareeha smiled at him then looked at her watch, “Shit, I have class in twenty minutes.” She quickly grabbed her royal blue back pack and loaded her books and laptop into it then slung it over her shoulder. 

Jesse took the hat off her head and popped it back on his, “You ready to go, Blue Hawk?” Fareeha laughed and nodded once, “Yeah, I’m ready.” He laughed then wrapped an arm around her as they left her apartment. 

Fareeha understood why her mother warned her about telling people her identity, but she knew that Jesse wasn’t going to tell anybody. It also felt nice knowing that someone is there to support both her and Blue Hawk while knowing they’re the same person. Her support system was always her mother, but when she passed, she didn’t have one anymore. She knew that Jesse was going to be that person for her without question and she appreciated that more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse now knows who exactly Blue Hawk is and Fareeha wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. Jesse definitely is the person she trusts the most with her secret identity, he's good at keeping secrets. 
> 
> So far her mother, Jesse, and another character know her identity (but we'll find out about who that other person is later on). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha finds out how interested Angela really is in her and she also finds out they have a class together. She shows her around campus and tries her hardest to open up a little more without stammering over her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej allesammen! 
> 
> Surprise! I know I said I was only going to post three chapters today, butttt I changed my mind.  
> It's not like I have college assignments due or anything😅
> 
> Anywhooo, here's more fluffy fluff for you. No angst yet, I'm working on that one lol so bare with me!<3

Jesse ran to his class and Fareeha continued to walk through the campus to her class. She looked at her watch, _9:57 fucking hell._ She picked up her pace and jogged the rest of the way. Fareeha hopped over a bench and entered the aerospace building. Her major had their own building since they created things that other students shouldn’t get their hands on. 

She ran into her classroom and slid into her desk in the back row. The professor looked at her with a small smile, “Fareeha Amari. I never thought I’d see the day that you’d be late to class.” 

Fareeha looked at her watch, “It’s 10:00. I’m on time.” He laughed, “You’re always five minutes earlier than me. It’s just odd behavior, but I’m glad to see you.” She nodded once at him as he turned back to the board. Fareeha pulled out her notebook and pen then waited for Dr. Lindholm to finish writing in his chicken scratch handwriting. 

She tapped her pen on her notebook a few times then sighed, but then she tuned her hearing to the different classrooms until she got to Jesse’s. She heard him laughing with Lena since they had the same math class then she heard them talking about Angela. 

“She’s so pretty! Reeha better hop on that!” Lena said and Fareeha shook her head slightly with a small smile. “I know. She’s just nervous, which is understandable. I’ve never seen her like someone before, this is all new to her.” 

Fareeha nodded once, it’s true. She’s never flirted as Fareeha before, it was very strange to her. “I love Reeha, but she needs a confidence boost! How do we do that?” Lena asked and Jesse hummed, “Hmm, I’m not sure. She’s pretty, muscular, tall, and nice, there’s nothin’ wrong with her at all. She just needs a friendly push.” 

Fareeha smiled to herself, her friends really did love her. She felt weird listening in to their conversation, so she tuned out, but the curiosity was eating her alive. Fareeha tuned back into the different rooms and listened until she heard that sweet Swiss voice talking to a French one. 

“So, Angie. Tell me your thoughts about Miss Fareeha.” Fareeha bit the inside of her cheeks, she was a little anxious to hear the answer. Angela giggled lightly, “I like her a lot. She’s really sweet, super smart, and attractive as all hell.” Fareeha felt her face heat up from that. _Angela thinks I’m attractive?_

Amelie laughed, “I told you, did I not?” “You did, you weren’t lying.” Amelie laughed lightly, “So what are you going to do?” 

Fareeha cocked a brow before Angela answered, “I’m just going to keep talking to her for now. I don’t want to spook her too much. I’m very interested in her.” Fareeha smiled to herself again as she tuned out from the conversation, _Angela’s interested in me. Holy shit, I must have done something right last night._

Blue Hawk sat in her class and wrote down whatever notes she could make out of her professor’s horrible handwriting. The fifty minute class was over and Fareeha walked back out into the outside world and looked at the sky. She glanced at her watch, _10:51. I have two hours before my next class, maybe I’ll make a quick round._  


Fareeha started walking to her secret take-off spot, but as she was walking, she heard a voice behind her, “Fareeha!” She turned her head and saw the familiar blonde ponytail swaying back and forth as the Swiss woman jogged over to her. 

Fareeha blinked down at Angela, “O-Oh, hey Angela. How’re you?” Angela giggled lightly as she stopped next to her, “I’m well, how’re you?” Fareeha let out an awkward laugh, “I’m, um, well as well.” 

Angela laughed again then tucked a piece of her bangs behind her ear, “Do you have class?” Fareeha shook her head, “N-No, I just got done with my first one and, um, my next one is in two hours.” 

Angela cocked a brow with a smile, “Oh yeah? Well, could I burden you by asking if you could give a tour around campus?” Fareeha blinked down at her sweet, happy smile then she nodded once with slightly furrowed brows, “You’re not a burden, Angela. Of course I can show you around campus. That’s not a problem at all.” 

Angela blinked, that was one of the only sentences she’s heard her say without saying ‘uh’, ‘um’, or stuttering. Her smile grew, “That’s very kind of you, thank you.” 

Fareeha gave her a small smile then they started walking through the campus, “So, um, this is the main hall. Most of the classes are in here.” She pointed up at the big building that Angela just came out of and the blonde nodded, “That’s where most of my classes are. It’s a beautiful building.” Fareeha nodded with a smile, “It is.” 

They looked up at the beautiful architecture then Fareeha pointed to the building neighboring it, “That’s the aerospace building. It’s only for aerospace engineering students since there’s a lot of valuable technology in there.” Angela looked up at the beautiful brick building and smiled, “That’s pretty cool, so you’re in there all the time?” 

Fareeha let out a light chuckle and she nodded, “Y-Yeah. I’m in there pretty much all week. I have one class in the main hall.” Angela cocked a brow, “Oh yeah? What class?” Fareeha shook her head, “It’s my last gen ed, it’s biochemistry.” 

Angela’s smile got wider, “Seriously? What time?” Fareeha cocked a brow, “It’s the one at 1.” Angela bounced once, “We have that class together!” Fareeha blinked and looked down at her, “R-Really?” 

The blonde nodded happily, “Yeah! With Dr. Huber?” The Egyptian nodded then Angela smiled, “That’s my class.” Fareeha gave her a goofy lop-sided smile, “Awesome. Please help me, I’m so bad at biochemistry.” Angela giggled and nudged her side lightly, “I doubt it, but if you need it, I will happily help.” 

Fareeha gave her a small smile as they walked down the busy sidewalk. They walked down a block and Fareeha pointed to the building, “This is the communications, coaching, and education building. Aleks, Mei, and Hanzo are in here a lot.” Angela nodded as she looked up at the building, “I was wondering where Mei ran off to this morning. Good to know.” 

Fareeha chuckled lightly and Angela looked up at her with a smile, she was warming up to her a little. That made Angela excited and eager. They walked to the other side of the building where a bunch of college students sat around the cement tables and metal benches, “This is Saxby’s, they have the best coffee on campus. Don’t ever go to the Shack for coffee, it taste like dirt.” 

Angela laughed and nodded, “Noted. I love coffee.” Fareeha nodded once, “I do too. Do you, um, want me to get us some?” She asked while pointing at it with her thumb and Angela’s smile grew as blush dusted on her cheeks, “That’d be really nice.” 

Fareeha gave her that goofy smile again, “What do you like?” Angela shrugged once, “I’m not picky. Anything sweet.” She nodded once and Angela sat down at an empty table as she watched Fareeha disappear into the coffee shop. She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone to text Mei and Amelie, “Fareeha’s buying me coffee right now.” 

She waited for the responses and they came quickly, “Oh my god, no way!” “Seriously? How is she acting?” Angela looked up and saw the woman talking to the cashier and she smiled to herself, “I can tell she’s trying really hard. She’s laughing and talking with fewer fillers.” 

“Really? Wow, good job Fareeha.” Mei commented and Angela giggled lightly down at her phone, “Honestly, she’s doing a great job.” She looked up and saw her exiting the coffee shop with two cups in her hands. Angela quickly typed, “I’ll talk to you later, she’s coming back.” 

She slipped her phone back into her pocket when Fareeha sat across from her and handed her a cup. “Thank you so much.” Angela smelled the sweet aroma coming from the coffee and she took a sip. 

“It’s, um, it’s a mocha macchiato with a pump of caramel. It’s my favorite.” Fareeha took a sip of her own coffee and Angela pulled the cup away with wide eyes, “Oh mein Gott, this is delicious.” Fareeha smiled at her, “I’m glad you like it.” 

Angela smiled at her and looked into her eyes. In the sunlight, they were milk chocolate brown with gold specs in them, but inside or at night they were dark and mysterious. Angela put her chin on her hand, “You have very beautiful eyes, Fareeha. I love the gold specs in them.” 

Fareeha blinked as her cheeks burned, “O-Oh, um, thank you Angela.” She scratched the back of her hand, “You, um, also have very beautiful eyes. They’re a better version of the ocean.” 

Angela giggled behind her hand lightly at that and Fareeha gave her a small smile seeing that her flirting worked. She saw the pink that dusted her porcelain cheeks and that made her feel amazing that she was able to do that. “Thank you, Fareeha. I appreciate that.” 

Fareeha laughed lightly, “Of course.” That made Angela furrow her brows slightly, ‘Of course’. The way she said it sounded familiar, maybe she just said it last night. Angela took her head off her hand, _oh mein Gott…_ Blue Hawk said ‘Of course’ to her last night. 

She’s not a linguist, but the way the two said it sounded almost identical if she’s remembering correctly. Fareeha blinked then looked down at her coffee from her expression, “I-I’m sorry if I, um, m-made you uncomfortable.” Angela blinked and saw the Egyptian beating herself up in her head and she furrowed her brows. 

She reached across the table and laid her hand on top of hers, “No, no, no. You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all, Fareeha. I’m sorry, I just remembered something I have to do before class. I wasn’t making that face because of something you said.” 

Fareeha glanced up and met her eyes and her hand tingled from the feeling of Angela touching her skin. Angela squeezed her hand slightly with a small smile and soft eyes, “I swear, what you said was very sweet and it made me happy.” 

She studied her facial expression and she relaxed slightly as a small smile went back across her lips, “Alright, Angela.” The blonde gave her a sweet smile before taking a sip of her coffee. Fareeha looked around then nodded her head to the side, “Do you want me to show you the rest of the campus?” Angela smiled, “Sure, let’s go.” The two stood and headed back to the busy sidewalk side by side.

Fareeha showed her the entire campus and where to go in case of an emergency, that made Angela question her again in her head. _She can’t be her, can she?_ Angela studied Fareeha out from the corner of her eyes, _she is the same height and build as her. She has the same voice, but the personalities were different._ Angela shook her head, _no way._

Fareeha walked into the main hall, “Want me to show you my favorite spot to study?” Angela cocked a brow with a smirk, “Where is it?” Fareeha shrugged once with a smile, “Follow me to find out.” Angela giggled as she shook her head slightly, “Alright, lead the way.” Fareeha smiled down at her then they climbed the steps until there were no more steps for them to go up. 

She opened the door and stepped out and Angela smiled, “Wow.” They were on the roof of the main hall and from there they could see the entire campus and the streets surrounding them. Angela walked over to the edge of the roof and watched the people walking on the sidewalk with a huge smile, she loved heights and views, and this was a good one. 

Fareeha went over to the furniture that sat up there, “Yeah, it’s nice up here and nobody ever comes up here.” Angela turned and saw her sitting comfortably on the outdoor sofa and shook her head, “I don’t understand why, this is amazing.” 

Angela walked over and plopped on the sofa across from her and set her coffee on the metal table in between them, “How many other girls have you brought up here?” She asked with a teasing smirk and Fareeha blinked at her as her blush hit her cheeks, “I-I-uh-No, no one.” 

Angela giggled lightly then cooed, “Easy, tiger. I’m just teasing you.” Fareeha blinked again and her lips curled into a goofy smirk, “Heh, o-oh.” Angela laughed lightly as she watched the blush grow brighter on her dark cheeks. 

Fareeha cleared her throat, “I, um, never brought anyone up here actually. Not even Jesse.” Angela cocked a brow, “Really?” Fareeha nodded once with a shy smile and Angela’s smile grew, “I’m honored that you showed it to me. That means a lot to me.” 

Fareeha scratched the back of her head, “Well, if you can’t find me after class, I’m usually up here or at my apartment.” Angela grinned, “Good to know. I think I might use this as my study spot too, it is beautiful up here. If that’s alright with you that is.” Fareeha nodded once, “Of course it is, Angela. It’s a nice spot.” 

She looked up at the sky and smiled, “The only bad thing are the dirty sky rats. They like bothering me sometimes.” Angela laughed loudly at that, “Dirty sky rats? You mean pigeons?” Fareeha chuckled and nodded once, “Yeah. They’re dirty sky rats. They always bother me when I have food up here.” 

Just as those words left her mouth, a pigeon swooped down and landed on the cushion next to Fareeha. Angela’s eyes went wide as a smile went across her lips and Fareeha shook her head, “See? They’re assholes.” The pigeon tilted it’s head to the side and Fareeha shook her head, “No, Gerald. I don’t have anything for you. Get.” 

Angela laughed then asked with an amused expression, “Gerald? You named them?” Fareeha glanced back at her smiling face, “Well yeah, they hang out with me. Gerald has the blue stripe going down his head.” She pointed to the blue stripe and Angela shook her head, “And they just fly down and sit with you?” 

Fareeha shrugged once then nodded, “Yeah, pretty much. I don’t know why. I’m Snow White I guess.” Angela laughed at that and shook her head, “You are truly incredible, Fareeha. Do other animals just come to you or is it just pigeons?” Fareeha laughed from that, but as she thought more about it, birds always flocked to her. _Do I have animal communication powers too?_

Fareeha blinked then she shook her head, “Birds like me a lot, I guess. I’m not sure why though.” She looked down at Gerald and he hopped onto her lap and sat down on her. She chuckled lightly and scratched his head with her index finger, “Fine, you can hang out for a little longer.” 

Angela watched her scratch the pigeon with an astonished expression. She has never seen a wild bird just come down and comfortably sit on someone, there was something extremely special about Fareeha. Angela furrowed her brows again, _do they flock to her because she’s the Blue Hawk?_

She watched as another pigeon flew down and landed on her right shoulder with a tweet. Angela shook her head, _oh mein Gott, she has to have superpowers. I’ve never seen anything like this before._ Fareeha looked up at Angela and cocked a brow, “Do you want to pet one?” 

Angela blinked then met her eyes, “Oh, sure.” She stood and walked around the table and sat next to Fareeha. The Egyptian gently picked Gerald up and laid him on her lap and Angela froze under the incredibly light weight of the bird on her. 

“Be nice, Gerald.” She said and the bird laid there and looked up at Angela while tilting it’s head to the side. The blonde laughed lightly, “This is amazing. I’m holding a pigeon on a rooftop. This is the most New York thing I’ve had happen to me thus far.” 

Fareeha laughed loudly at that, “You are a true New Yorker now, Angela. How does it feel?” Angela giggled and met her eyes, “It feels amazing. I love it here.” Fareeha watched the blonde scratch under the pigeons neck as a smile spread across her lips, “Good. I’m glad you love it. You either hate it or love it, there’s no in between.” 

Angela cocked a teasing brow, “Oh yeah? Where do you fall?” Fareeha pursed her lips as she looked at the pigeon on her shoulder, “I’m still trying to figure that one out.” They both laughed then Fareeha shook her head, “No, um, I truly love it here. I couldn’t see myself living anywhere else honestly. It’s a wonderful city.” 

They both turned and looked at the city and Angela smiled, “Me too. It’s amazing here. The people are unique and different, there’s never a dull moment, and there’s endless opportunities.” Fareeha nodded once, “I agree. It keeps you on your toes.” 

Angela laughed and nodded, “I’ve been here for two days and I can comfortably agree with that.” Fareeha chuckled then pointed to the bird on her shoulder, “Oh, this is Frank by the way. He has the white belly.” She turned so Angela could see his white stomach and the blonde giggled and reached over to scratch his stomach, “He’s very cute. It’s nice to meet you Frank.” 

Fareeha chuckled at that as she sat back against the sofa. She really enjoyed Angela’s company. She was so easy to talk to, she was funny and witty, and she was a fantastic listener. She was patient with her and she genuinely wanted to be around Fareeha which made her feel special. Fareeha’s watch started to buzz and she looked at the time, “It’s already 12:50.” 

Angela shot her brows up, “Is it really? Time flies.” _And so do I._

Fareeha held back her chuckle at her horrible pun and hid it as she stood up. Angela gently lifted the pigeon off her lap then as she stood, she set him down on the sofa, “I will see you later Gerald.” She booped his head and Fareeha smiled widely down at her, _she’s so adorable._

Fareeha set Frank down then put her backpack on and grabbed her coffee cup, “You ready?” Angela got her cup and bag too then nodded with a smile, “Yep. Lead the way.” Fareeha gave her a small smile then they turned and walked back to the stairs. 

She was glad that she was able to step out of her comfort box and be a little more comfortable around Angela. The kind words that Amelie and Mei said last night mixed with hearing what Angela thought about her and the fact that she someone who knows about her secret life, she was feeling refreshed. Fareeha still had to work on reading her body language and her filler words, but she was getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe so Fareeha showed Angela her secret study spot that, surprising, no one else uses. But Angela knows that Fareeha is Blue Hawk but also is in denial about the possibility since their personalities were slightly off. 
> 
> Also, Fareeha attracts pigeons and birds since, yanno, she's also a bird. But, she'll learn later how to use that power to benefit her. Gerald and Frank are the two that love Fareeha the most, you'll be seeing them more in the future too. Who doesn't love fluffy pigeons? They may be dirty sky rats, but they're Fareeha's dirty sky rats.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fareeha and Angela are in class, Fareeha's hearing picks up on something going on outside of the building. She notices people in red masks with guns about to enter the main hall and another familiar Overwatch face appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej kompisar! 
> 
> Okay, soooo this is a shorter chapter since I didn't mush two of them together since there's a fight in this one. Writing fights is hard man, I don't know how you people do it, but bravo. 
> 
> Angela also clocks back at the professor with her brilliant mind and politeness, very admirable technique on Angela's part lol

The professor was the type of person to assign seats to the class, so Fareeha sat in the back and Angela sat in the second row across the room from her. Fareeha hated professors like this one, they treat everyone like middle schoolers. It irritated the hell out of her, she was 21 not 14. _Let me pick where I want to sit, it’s not that big of a deal._

The only thing that he didn’t mind was people getting up to leave to go to the bathroom without asking, Fareeha would be pissed if he did. He stood with his hands on his hips, “Now, what organism is a prokaryote?” Nobody raised their hands and Fareeha was going to take one for the team, but then Angela’s hand popped up. 

He cocked a brow, “You are the new student, yeah?” Angela’s hand slowly fell, “Yes, that’s me.” His expression didn’t change, “What is your name?” “Angela Ziegler.” 

Fareeha got goosebumps from the way her accented tongue quickly said her full name. Dr. Huber shook his head, “And Ms. Ziegler. You believe you know the correct answer?” Angela grinned up at him and nodded once, “Yes. Bacteria is the only organism that could be a prokaryote.” 

His eyebrows shot up and Fareeha smiled from that. “Wow, um, very good Angela. Since you’re so good at this, tell me the type or bond that joins monomers together.” Angela smiled at him, “Covalent bonds join monomers together to form biological polymers.” 

Fareeha was blown away. She knew that Angela was smart, but she didn’t realize she was _that_ smart. They haven’t even gone over that in class or in the book yet and she was just popping it out like this was second nature to her. Fareeha smiled to herself and shook her head when she saw that the professor looked defeated. 

“You are very intelligent, Ms. Ziegler. I’m impressed.” Angela tilted her head down politely, “Thank you.” Fareeha started to scribble in her notebook with a smile and she was interrupted by her thoughts of the blonde when she heard something, “Go to the aerospace building. We’re going in the main hall.” 

Fareeha blinked and looked out the window on her left and zoomed in on fifteen men with red masks over their faces, _Talon._ She looked back up at the front of the class and saw that he was facing the board, so she stood from her seat and walked to the back of the classroom and quietly escaped out the door. 

Angela turned to look back and she furrowed her brows when she saw that Fareeha wasn’t sitting there. She slowly looked back at the board and continued to write down the notes. 

Fareeha rushed down the hallway then ran to the staircase. She sprinted up the steps and once she was on the roof she ran over behind a wall that held maintenance equipment. Her shirt, shoes, and pants were off in seconds then she slipped on her mask and gloves. She popped the comm system in her ear, “Jack, you there?” 

There was static then his voice, “I’m here, what’s going on Hawk?” Fareeha ran to the edge of the building and looked down, “Fifteen armed Talon members are about to shoot up NYU. Please tell me you’re sending the police here now.” 

“I’m on my way. Do what your thing until I get there.” “Aye-aye Captain.” 

She hopped off the building and swooped down. She grabbed two of the agents and curled back up into the air as she threw them against the wall of the building. Students and other pedestrians stopped and gasped at the scene. 

“That freak is here!” Fareeha turned around and put her hands on her hips as she floated in the air, “I’m the freak? Do you see yourself?” 

The man growled as aimed his rifle up at her and she flew to the right then left as she dodged the bullets then she flew down with her fists out, “A knuckle sandwich coming right up!” She called out as she flew down then connected her fists with the man’s mask. The red light structure on the mask shattered as his body soared backwards. 

Angela was sitting in class still taking notes when suddenly there was an announcement over the speakers, “This is not a drill. Shooters are attempting to enter the building. Everyone stay exactly where they are. If you are not in a classroom, get to the closest one right away.” 

The entire class’s heads shot up from the announcement then there were cracks of a rifle outside the window. Everyone darted over to the window and looked out. Angela blinked down at the scene, Blue Hawk was dodging the bullets left and right then she flew down and punched the guy right in the face. 

Fareeha landed on her feet and spun around then she snapped her head to the left when she saw the four men headed for the aerospace building turn and start shooting. She flew up into the air until she was in the center between the two in the stone courtyard with a fountain. 

Fareeha threw both of her hands out and picked up two men then threw them onto the street. She immediately threw her hands out, grabbed the other two guns out of the guys hands, held them in the air then smashed them down onto their heads. Fareeha looked at the men that where headed for the main hall and saw them sprinting towards her and she smirked, “Hey fellas! Finally joining the party?” 

She slid underneath the one man’s legs and punched the middle of his spine making him fall onto the ground hard. Fareeha spun around and kicked a man in the head with her leg then she turned around again, and dodged punches left and right. 

She held out her forearms and blocked every throw then she grabbed his right arm, threw it to the side, and head butted him as hard as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head as she held her forehead with her left hand, “Damn, how does Hammerhead do that?” 

Fareeha blinked as she ducked under a kick aimed at her head. She jumped backwards while bringing her feet up together to kick under his chin which sent him flying through the air, then she landed on her hands, pushed herself up and she flew backwards again. 

She landed on a man’s shoulders and she swung her body back again with his head held in between her strong thighs. Fareeha caught her body with her hands again as she smashed the Talon member’s head onto the stone. Angela’s jaw dropped from that, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Jesse and Lena watched from their classroom with their jaws dropped as other students around them recorded the entire fight on their phones. Amelie and Mei were watching along with Aleks and Hanzo. Everyone was watching the epic battle between the superhero and the Talon gang. 

Fareeha threw her right arm out and grabbed a man’s neck and flew into the air with him in her Telekinetic grasp. She smiled at him, “Can you go through walls?” He blinked and shook his head and Fareeha pursed her lips, “Well, let’s try it out anyways. For science of course.” 

She spun around and threw him against the wall right next to the classroom she was supposed to be in right now. Angela and the rest of her classmates watched the man bounce off the wall and fall into the bushes. Fareeha landed and brushed her hands together, “Talon may be sharp, but the Hawk is sharper.” She chuckled to herself then a few more cars pulled up and more members hopped out. 

Then there was a smash and a crack in the earth. Fareeha watched the dark man in a white suit jump from the roof of the skyscraper across the street and smash his giant metal fist into the ground in front of Fareeha. She extended her arms, “Akande! It’s nice to see you again, man! How’s it been?” 

He snarled at her as he stood up straight, “Why must you always get in the way of my plans, you pesky pigeon.” Fareeha put her hands on her hips, “Hey! Pigeons are beautiful, dirty rats, okay. I am a beautiful, dirty, hawk.” He growled and took a step forward, “Get out of my way, you obnoxious child.” 

Fareeha looked down at her nails nonchalantly, “Hmm, not gonna happen, Doomie.” He cracked his fists, “Fine.” He lifted up his fist and threw it at her, but she flew up and over him then kicked him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward then spun around with his fist up and Fareeha caught the foot long knuckles and pressed against his strength. 

Cop sirens came from behind her, “Hawk. We’re here.” Fareeha grunted as she pressed against his strength then responded through gritted teeth, “Cool, could you be a doll and deal with the Talon members? Doomfist decided to join the party.” 

Fareeha heard gunshots start behind her as Jack spoke, “We can’t let him get away this time.” “I know.” She struggled against him then he ripped his fist from her grasp and went to swing again, but she flew upwards. 

He looked up at her then growled as he uppercut into the air then powered up his fist before shooting himself forward at her. Fareeha’s eyes got wide, “Uh-oh.” She grabbed his fist with her hands, but they went flying towards the main hall. 

Fareeha flew against his fist and she went horizontal in hopes to protect the building and the people within. Her feet hit the brick and Angela looked below them and watched as the Blue Hawk’s knees bent then she shot them both backwards and down. 

He flew onto the ground and Fareeha landed on her feet in front of him, “Awe, come on Akande. You can’t be tired yet. We just started, you old fart.” He growled as he stood and threw his fist at her again. She ducked under his gigantic arm then hopped back up and punched him. 

Doomfist backed up as she punched him repeatedly. She kicked him across his jaw then her body flew up into the air as she intertwined her fingers together before she threw herself down. Her fists smashed against the ground and he went flying backwards and landed on his back. 

Angela covered her mouth with her hand, this was seriously happening right in front of her. Fareeha shook her head down at him, “Are you ready to surrender and get thrown into Raft for the rest of your life?” He looked at her and snarled angrily. 

He uppercut the air again then his fist glowed blue as he brought it back down against the ground. Fareeha’s feet flew out from under her and she landed on her back then he stood over her and lifted his fist in the air and threw it down at her. Angela gasped, _oh mein Gott, please don't hurt her._

She caught the fist in her hands and pushed against it with all the strength she could muster, which was a hell of a lot. Fareeha grit her teeth as she pressed against his metal limb, “Why can’t you just stop punching things?” 

She grunted and flew upwards, knocking him off her, “Did you not have a binky as a baby or something?” He bounced off the ground and she flew at him and put her foot on his fist and she glued it down while crossing her arms over her chest, “I can get you one if you want. That way you have something to suck on in prison.” 

He growled as he tried to get his fist out from under her foot. “Jack, Doomfist is down. I think this calls for a celebration.” She watched the blonde captain run over to her, “Hawk, you did it. You caught Doomfist.” 

Fareeha put her hands on her hips as she smirked happily down at him, “This is like an end of an era, I should do something. Maybe take a vacation.” She looked back at Jack with a smile and he laughed while shaking his head, “Sure, like that’ll ever happen.” 

Fareeha shrugged once with a laugh then a few more officers ran over with the electrical rope to wrap him up in since he couldn’t wear handcuffs, _one cuff would need to be normal and the other would have to be huuggeee._ Fareeha chuckled at herself as she held him down for the police to wrap him up. 

Two police officers lifted him up as he yelled, “This is not over, Hawk! I will kill you!” Fareeha chuckled and waved, “Have fun thinking about that for the rest of your life behind bars, buddy!” 

Jack shook his head with a chuckle, “You did good today, Hawk. You saved an entire college and you took down Doomfist singlehandedly.” Fareeha put a hand on her chest and pouted slightly, “Awe, Jackie. You’re being all mushy, you really do love me.” 

He rolled his eyes, “You wish.” Jack turned and walked away and Fareeha threw her arms out, “Come on, Jack! Just admit it.” He shook his head without turning back around and she dropped her arms to her side, “One day I’ll get you to say it, Jack!” 

She looked up at the school and she noticed all of the students in every single window looking down at her. Then she turned and saw that everyone on the street was watching her too and she smiled and waved, “I’d love to stay and chat, but I gotta jet.” She chuckled to herself, “It gets me every time.” 

She flew up into the air and Angela watched her fly away and out of sight. The professor cleared his throat, “Well, I suppose we can end class a bit early today. Let me explain the assignment to you before you go.” Everyone sat back down and Angela looked back at Fareeha’s desk and shook her head, _she’s either in the bathroom or she was out there fighting that man with the massive metal arm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Doomfist was one of the four leaders for the massive gang Talon. Now that he is finally out of Fareeha's hair, she can hunt down the other three, Moira, Gabe, and Maximilian. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how else to describe how massive Akande's fist is compared to Fareeha's hands, but imagine a foot and a half long fist made completely out of metal. Lol. I need to get better with adjectives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after that nice ol' boss battle with Doomfist, Fareeha rushes back to class and Angela questions where she was. Fareeha weasels her way out of the questions, but Angela isn't convinced.   
> Jesse shows back up at Fareeha's apartment and invites her to Central Park to hang out with him and the rest of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just _spamming_ this story lol and I am so sorry. I'm just so excited to share it!! 😁
> 
> So, I know that there's a lot of fluffy fluff, but that's just who I am. I'm a big jar of Marshmellow Fluff, alright? 🤣 
> 
> !!!This is a warning for next chapter, I do use a derogatory term that may trigger some readers!!! It is only said three times, but it is still there. I will post another warning in the next chapter's notes as well to remind you. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or make anyone uncomfy

Fareeha threw her clothes back on and waited a few minutes before running over to the stairs and slipping behind the door without getting spotted. She jogged down the hallway and stopped at her classroom and blew out a long breath. Her hand open up the door and everyone turned and looked up at her. 

“Fareeha! You weren’t in here that whole time?” Fareeha moved to her seat and shook her head, “No, I went to the bathroom when it was happening, and I went into a class next to it.” Angela watched her sit down and her brown eyes met hers for a split second then looked back the professor. 

He shook his head, “Well I’m glad that you’re alright. I’m sure that one of your classmates will explain the assignment to you. Class is dismissed for today.” That made everyone get to their feet and grab their belongings as they talked loudly about what just happened. 

Fareeha stood and threw her backpack over her shoulder and she smiled slightly to herself from some of the praise she was hearing, “Dude that was fucking epic! Blue Hawk is so awesome.” “I can’t believe that just happened. She just saved our lives.” _There goes my ego again._

Fareeha looked up when she saw Angela moving towards her with a worried expression, “Are you alright, Fareeha? What happened?” Fareeha blinked then gave her a small smile, “O-Oh, um, well I went to the bathroom and when I was about to head back here, I um heard the announcements and went into the closest classroom. I’m alright, Angela.” 

The blonde smiled up at her, but her brows were still the slightest bit furrowed, “I’m glad you’re okay. Do you have any more classes today?” Fareeha shook her head no and Angela’s smile grew a little, “Then do you want to walk home with me?” 

The Egyptian nodded once, “Of course, you’re turn to lead the way.” Angela giggled lightly and lead them out of the classroom then they walked side by side down the hall, “Did you see what happened?” 

Fareeha nodded, “Yeah, I did. Blue Hawk is pretty cool.” Angela cocked an amused brow, “That’s all you can say about that? She’s amazing. That fight looked one you would see in a movie. It was phenomenal.” 

Fareeha smiled and felt a hint of blush hit her cheeks, “You’re right, she’s awesome. I’m glad that she got Doomfist though, he was a real problem here.” Angela tilted her head to the side slightly, “Was that his name?” Fareeha nodded with a small smile, “Yeah, but his real name is Akande. He’s one of the four people in charge of the massive gang Talon. With him gone, there’s only three left.” 

Angela’s brows shot up, “Wow, I never knew that. I’m even more impressed that she arrested him then.” Fareeha chuckled lightly, “Yeah, it was a good win for New York.” Angela cocked a brow to herself from that, _she seems to care a lot about the criminal state of New York, interesting._

They walked out of the building and went down the steps and Angela looked down at the ground where a few stones were thrown out of place from the fight. She shook her head, _if Fareeha truly is Blue Hawk, I would be pursuing New York’s beloved superhero._

Angela blinked and looked up at her face and a smile went across her lips, _it’s definitely worth the risk of getting involved with something like that. Even though it does make me a little anxious._

Fareeha glanced down at Angela smiling up at her and she cocked a brow, “What?” Angela shrugged her right shoulder and smiled wider, “Nothing, you’re just beautiful.” Fareeha blinked and her feet stopped working and her walking slowed. 

Angela giggled over her shoulder and Fareeha’s face was burgundy and that goofy lop-sided smile spread across her lips. She jogged to catch up and she smiled down at her, “Thank you, Angela. And, uh, you’re gorgeous.” Angela felt her cheeks heat up as the blush spread across her skin as her smile grew, “Thanks, tiger.” 

She sent her a wink with a smirk that was growing by the second before she looked forward again. Fareeha looked down at her feet with a smile plastered on her lips and blush on her cheeks. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but it was a pleasant pain that she didn’t want to stop. 

They stopped outside of Angela’s apartment complex and she turned around and smiled up at her, “I’ll hopefully see you later, Fareeha. Thank you for walking me home.” Fareeha chuckled lightly and tilted her head down slightly, “Of course, I’ll see you later, Angela.” 

The blonde smiled up at her then she turned and went into the apartment complex’s front doors. Fareeha watched the door close behind her and she grinned to herself, _I’m trying, Ang. Please know that I’m trying._ She shook her head then continued walking back to her place. 

Fareeha plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, today was long and very eventful. She needed to decompress for a little before getting into her homework, her brain hurt so much already. A grumble escaped her lips as she sat up and reached for her backpack, _might as well get it out of the way now just in case something happens later._

Fareeha opened up her laptop and began doing the homework for biochemistry and she scrunched her nose with a lifted brow, “How many different functional groups are attached to the alpha carbon of an amino acid?” She shook her head slightly, “I don’t fuckin’ know.” 

She clicked on four and it said that was the correct answer and she hummed to herself, “Well I guess I did know.” Fareeha answered the ten questions and only got two wrong, she was pretty proud of herself. After that homework was done, she pulled her paper back up that she started last week. _Time for some good old fashioned bull shitting._

Her fingers typed away vigorously as she just pulled out her knowledge of aerospace in general and made it sound professional enough to at least get her a B. As she wrote the conclusion paragraph, there was a knock on her door and she looked up at the door when it swung open. Jesse came running in with a huge smile as he shut the door behind him, “Oh my god, Reeha! That fight was so awesome! Are you alright?” 

Fareeha chuckled as he came into her bedroom and she nodded once, “Yeah I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be? I finally took that old fart down.” Jesse laughed and sat at the end of her bed, “Dude, when I was watching it, I was like ‘damn, that’s fuckin’ Reeha out there’ and it’s just so surreal to me that you are a superhero!” 

Fareeha shook her head with a growing smile, “I am, that’s a fact.” Jesse gasped, “At night, do you think you could take me flyin’?” He put his knuckles over his face with a hopeful expression and Fareeha cocked a brow, “Take you flying? Like put you on my back and fly?” 

He nodded a few times then she pursed her lips, _that would be pretty fun. He’d love it._ She gave him a small smile, “Sure, why not. If there’s nothing going on, we can go at 10 tonight. That way people can’t see your face being carried by a flying person in a blue suit.” 

He laughed and bounced a few times, “Awesome! I’m excited! Hey, so Lena, Amelie, Mei, and Aleks went over to Angela’s to get her to hang out, do ya wanna come with us?” Fareeha continued to type the paragraph, “Yeah, just give me a few minutes. I’m finishing my paper. Three years later.” 

Jesse chuckled as he hopped up, “Alright. I’m gonna go raid your fridge for beer.” Fareeha shook her head with a light laugh as he left her bedroom. 

She finished typing the paper and sighed as the stress of it lifted off her shoulders. She submitted it online then shut the lid of her computer, but then there was a scream. Fareeha hopped off her bed and threw her shirt, shoes, and pants off. 

“Reeha, do you want-.” Jesse stopped when he saw Fareeha full suit on and everything about to hop out her window. He blinked and smiled, “Oh my god.” She gave him a smile, “I’ll be right back, Jesse. Drink as much as you want.” She jumped out the window and flew away and Jesse stared with a wide smile, “Go get ‘em Ree.” 

Fareeha flew into the air and she saw a car swerving down the street on the wrong side of the road then her police comm system spoke in her ear, “We have a stolen vehicle heading south on James street. Three armed men.” Fareeha snorted, “Easy peasy.” 

She flew after the speeding vehicle and tailed it then two of the men hung out the windows while shooting at her. She moved left and right, then took her hands and grabbed the two guns and threw them out of their hands with her Telekinesis. 

Fareeha landed on the roof on the car and held on, “Young man, I will pull this car over right now!” “She’s on the roof!” She chuckled then did a flip off the front of the car and landed in front of it. 

The speeding car went into her arms as she pressed her body against it with a long grunt. She slid back a few feet as she held the car in the air slightly then she threw it down on the ground, making the men whack their heads on the top of the car. 

Fareeha heard the sirens of the cop cars pull up behind her and she turned around with her hands on her hips, “Hey, officers! They’re taking a nap right now, try not to wake them.” The officers laughed lightly at that then she flew up into the air and soared back to her apartment. 

She went through her open window and shut it behind her as she took her mask and gloves off and shook her hair out, _damn that was fun._

She slipped her long sleeved shirt back on along with her jeans and sneakers. Fareeha went out into her living room and saw Jesse sitting there sipping a now empty beer bottle and he smiled widely up at her, “What happened this time?” 

Fareeha shrugged with a smile, “Some guys hijacked a car and had machine guns. A pretty easy thing to stop.” Jesse chuckled and shook his head, “Maybe for you. Imagine if I tried to stop that, I’d die.” Fareeha laughed then put her hands on her hips, “And that’s why you leave it to the professionals or the ones that happen to have powers.” 

He stood with a laugh, “I am perfectly fine with just observing the action. You won’t see me runnin’ into trouble, especially not without you.” Fareeha laughed then she took the empty bottle from his hand, “Where are we going?” Jesse smiled, “We’re going to Central park to play some football and frisbee.” 

Fareeha rubbed her hands together, “Yes, I need to get out some of this extra energy.” He cocked a brow, “You’re not exhausted?” Fareeha shook her head once, “Nope, my enhanced endurance makes me able to withstand extreme hunger, thirst, or tiredness. I could live without eating, drinking, or sleeping for months if I needed.” 

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up with his jaw dropped, “Seriously?” Fareeha nodded once and he shook his head, “That’s amazing, I wish I had that. Man. I eat so much.” 

She laughed then threw her arm around his shoulders, “And that’s perfectly fine, you’re a foodie. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He laughed then they left her apartment after Fareeha grabbed her football.

Fareeha and Jesse walked down the street side by side as they talked and laughed together. Fareeha threw the football up a few times and caught it in her arms every time. They walked into the park and they spotted their group of friends sitting on the grass laughing together. 

Angela laughed as Amelie shoved Lena, “No! You cannot give Angela a nuggie.” “Yeah, please don’t mess up my hair.” Angela joked and that made Lena laugh. “You do have really nice hair, Angela. I’m jealous.” Aleks said with a chuckled and Angela giggled, “Thank you, Aleks. But you have the nicest hair here.” “You should see Hanzo’s when he puts it down.” 

Hanzo chuckled then pulled the hair tie out of his thick black hair and Angela’s eyebrows shot up. His hair was long and went past his pecks and Angela shook her head, “Your hair is beautiful, Hanzo. Oh mein Gott, I’m jealous of your hair.” He laughed as he ran his hand through it, “Thank you. It grows so fast, it’s ridiculous.” 

As he pulled it back to put it in a bun, they heard laughing and footsteps getting closer to them. Angela smiled up at the smiling Egyptian and her heart fluttered against her chest. “Comrade! Cowboy! You’re here.” 

Jesse chuckled then smacked Fareeha’s stomach, “Yeah we are. Did you bring the frisbee?” Lena held up the white disc, “Yep!” Aleks hopped up and ran away from Fareeha and the Egyptian laughed as she threw the football to her with a perfect spiral. 

Aleks ran and caught it with a smile then she motioned to everyone else and yelled, “Come on you lazy asses!” The others rolled their eyes and got to their feet then Aleks pointed to Fareeha. She ran to the side and Aleks threw it at her and Fareeha hopped up and caught it against her chest as the Russian jogged back to them. “What are the teams?” Mei asked while looking at the others and Jesse pursed his lips, “Why don’t we have two captains.” 

Fareeha and Aleks joined their small circle and Angela smiled up at Fareeha. Fareeha gave her a small smile back before looking down at the ball in her hand making Angela smile wider. Aleks pointed, “Angela and Hanzo, you’re the captains.” 

Angela cocked a brow, “Are you sure you want me to be a captain? I’m not very good.” They all laughed then Lena responded, “That’s why you pick good people then!” Angela giggled, “Alright then.” 

Her and Hanzo stepped to the side and the others lined up. Hanzo motioned to Angela, “Ladies first.” Angela didn’t even need to think about her first pick, “Fareeha.” The Egyptian smiled then walked towards her then stopped right next to her. 

They smiled to each other then Hanzo spoke, “Sorry, Jesse. I need to get Aleks before Angela does.” Jesse pouted, “But I’m your boyfriend.” Aleks flicked his hat, “Get over it, cowboy. I’m his boyfriend now.” 

Aleks walked over to him and lifted him up into her arms bridal style and Hanzo laughed as Jesse shook his head with a chuckle, “You’re a beautiful couple.” Mei crossed her arms and cocked a brow at Aleks and the Russian woman blinked then put him down, "Sorry, bear." 

Angela looked over the others then nodded to Jesse, “Come over her, Jesse. We’ll give you the love you deserve.” He crossed his arms with a teasing smirk while looking at Hanzo, “Yeah, like I deserve.” Hanzo rolled his eyes with a chuckle as Jesse walked over and threw his arms around Fareeha’s and Angela’s shoulders. 

“Amelie.” The French woman walked over to them then Angela looked between Mei and Lena and she shook her head, “I’m sorry Lena, but Mei would rip my head off my body if I don’t pick her.” Mei laughed and nodded once, “Good choice.” Lena giggled then hopped over to Hanzo’s team and they looked at each other. 

Fareeha tossed the ball to Hanzo, “Good luck. You’re going to need it.” Angela giggled lightly behind her hand and Aleks crossed her arms, “Trash talking already, Cleopatra?” 

Fareeha laughed at that along with everyone else then she dropped her head. She looked up and met her eyes, “Of course I am, Putin. Cleopatra was a queen, she ruled Egypt. Putin, well he might run Russia, but he’s no queen.” “Oh, Aleks. She put you in your place!” Lena laughed loudly and Aleks shook her head and pointed at her, “You’re going down, comrade.” Fareeha put a hand on her hip but then Angela crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk, “She might be later, but for the game I don’t think we will. Don’t cry too hard when we cream you.” 

Everyone’s jaws dropped and Fareeha’s smacked the ground as Angela laughed then turned and walked away. _Um, did-did I just hear her right?_ Fareeha watched her team walk away with laughs and her cheeks burned bright red. 

Amelie shook her head and looked up at Fareeha, “Fareeha, what do you have to say about that one?” She blinked and swallowed before looking at them, “So I wasn’t the only one who heard that? I thought I was losing it.” Aleks chuckled then patted her shoulder, “Go get her, comrade. She’s really into you.” 

Fareeha blinked across the grass at Angela and the two others laughing together and she shook her head as her face grew brighter, _I honestly can’t believe she just said that, but damn. If she’s that into me then maybe I will ‘go down’ later. Or not, I'm way too nervous to do that any time soon._ Fareeha swallowed and shook her head as she jogged over to her team. 

Angela gave her a small smile and Fareeha gave her that goofy lop-sided smile. Jesse smacked her arm, “I’m the quarterback, Angela and Mei are runners and you’re a linebacker and runner. Got it?” Fareeha nodded once, “I can do that.” 

Angela gave her a big smile, she adored Fareeha. She wasn’t entirely sure why what she said came out of her mouth, but it just did. She was sexually attracted to her, but she didn’t want to be intimate until they get to know each other for a while. But damn, that was going to be hard. 

They walked over to the other team who were already in the center of their small field and Fareeha went up front where Aleks and Amelie stood. Amelie snorted, “You’re the only linebacker?” The Egyptian cocked a teasing brow with a small smirk, “And you’re a linebacker? In that case why need two of me when I’m just going against Aleks?” Amelie scoffed then slapped her arm making her laugh. 

Everyone got in their stances and Hanzo yelled, “Hike!” Lena passed the ball to him as Fareeha glued her feet to the ground and pressed her body against Aleks and Amelie. Angela blinked at the sight, Fareeha wasn’t budging and she was holding off two people by herself. 

Hanzo threw the ball to Lena and she went sprinting down the field, she was so fast. Angela shook her head and ran after her making Lena laugh loudly while looking back at her, “You can’t catch me, Angie! I’m, oof!” 

She collided with Jesse’s body and she fell onto her back and Jesse yelled, “Fumble!” Fareeha turned around and held the two with her back as Jesse threw the ball to Angela. The blonde ran with a laugh and Fareeha smiled as she ran towards her. 

Hanzo dove through the air and she ducked under his hurling body and Fareeha couldn’t contain her excitement, “Yes, Angela!” Angela giggled from the praise as she continued to run. 

Lena ran after her and she looked across the field to Mei, “Mei!” She called out and threw the ball to Mei and she caught it before running. Aleks let go of Fareeha and sprinted after her girlfriend. Fareeha turned around and gave Amelie an apologetic expression, “Sorry, Amelie.” She took a step back and the French woman fell onto her face and Fareeha jumped over her and ran after Aleks. 

Mei was so close to the fake endzone they made but Aleks was about to catch her. Fareeha picked up her pace then dove through the air and took Aleks to the ground. Angela stopped running when Mei made it to the endzone and threw the ball onto the ground, “Yeah!” She threw her hands in the air and Aleks laughed as Fareeha rolled off her back. 

The Egyptian laid next to her and laughed loudly, “A-Aleks, I never saw you fall like a sack of potatoes before. That was amazing.” Aleks laughed and got to her knees, “You got me, comrade.” Fareeha laughed as she got to her feet. 

Angela smiled over at her then she looked to her left and saw a little girl crying. She furrowed her brows then Fareeha’s head snapped up when she heard the crying. The little girl was looking up at one of the tall trees with her parents next to her looking up at the frisbee that was stuck in the branches. 

Fareeha jogged over to them and Angela watched her approach them. “I’m sorry honey, we can get a new one at the store.” The little girl cried harder, “B-But that’s the one pap gave me…” Fareeha slowed when she neared them, “Hey, do you guys need some help?” 

They turned and looked over at her, “Oh! You don’t have to do that, ma’am.” Fareeha smiled and waved a hand, “It’s not a problem at all.” She looked up at the branches and hummed to herself once before walking over to the trunk. 

She hopped up and grabbed the closest branch and hoisted her body up and Angela’s mouth opened slightly. Fareeha could easily just walk on the branch without falling, but she was a normal person right now, not Blue Hawk. She could have just flown up and grabbed it, but obviously she couldn’t do that as Fareeha. She stood on the branch and hopped up and grabbed the next one up and sat on it. 

Fareeha scooted to the end of the branch and reached through the bright green leaves. Amelie and Mei walked up next to Angela as they watched Fareeha reaching through the branches and leaves to get the frisbee down for the girl and Amelie nudged her, “Look at your woman helping a little girl out.” Angela shook her head slightly with a growing smile and Mei laughed, “She’s the sweetest. Only Fareeha could get up there like that.” 

Angela cocked a brow, _and Blue Hawk._

Fareeha grabbed the plastic disc then smiled down at the girl bouncing up and down happily, “Got it!” She held her body down so her feet could reach the next branch then she hopped back on the grass with a smile. She kneeled down and handed the girl the frisbee, “There you go, sweetheart. Now you don’t have to get a new one.” 

The little girl smiled happily and threw her arms around Fareeha’s neck and hugged her tightly, “Thank you miss!” Fareeha chuckled and patted her back a few times and Angela thought her heart was going to explode, it was an incredibly adorable sight. 

Fareeha stood up and the parents smiled widely at her, “Thank you so much. This frisbee means a lot to her. Her grandfather gave it to her and played with her before he passed away.” Fareeha gave them a small smile, “I’m glad that I was able to help. If that happens again and I’m still around, just call over to me. I’ll be right over there.” 

She pointed her thumb over her shoulder, and they smiled at her, “Thank you, God bless you.” The family walked away, and the little girl threw the frisbee at her father. Fareeha turned and made her way back over to her friends and she was greeted with bright smiles. 

“You are the nicest person, Fareeha.” Hanzo said with a smile and Fareeha chuckled lightly, “I couldn’t just watch her lose her frisbee, that wouldn’t have been right. And besides, she can’t climb a tree like that, she was like six.” 

That made everyone laugh then Angela shook her head up at her as her smile got wider, she was amazing. “Well, are you guys ready to keep playing?” Fareeha asked and they all looked at each other with nods then Fareeha smiled before she walked with her team back over to their side of their made up field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very nice of Fareeha to get that frisbee for the little girl, huh? Brings tears to my eyes :,) lol
> 
> Angela made a very sexual comment by accident, but hey things just pop out of your mouth sometimes before you can think about them, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still at the park, but an unwanted guest shows up and harasses the group, Fareeha won't stand for that. Superhero or not, she needed to stand up for her friends and protect them in whatever ways she could.  
> Lena, Aleks, and Jesse talk Fareeha into changing her style over some drinks, hoping to boost her confidence level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings for the tenth time! 
> 
> I posted ten chapters in 24 hours, how about them apples? Lol  
> Also, this is another long chapter! Two chapters for the price of one $$
> 
> Jk, there's no money involved, I just want to give you something to do while we social distance and stay healthy! I'm sure I'm not the only incredibly bored person in the world, so I hope that this takes you out of your reality and into our super reality.
> 
> !!!Warning!!! I use a _very_ derogatory term in this chapter. It is used three times!! I will put a star * above the part where I say it and I will put another star * where it's done being used! I do not want anyone to get triggered or upset or uncomfortable, it's not a good feeling. I have been called this term many, many times and it still hurts me, but Fareeha quips back without question.

They played football for a little longer, but then Aleks, Lena, Jesse, and Fareeha wanted to throw the frisbee around. Angela, Amelie, Mei, and Hanzo sat together under a tree as they watched the four play. Angela watched Fareeha jump into the air and catch the frisbee as Lena laughed hysterically. She loved these people; she was so grateful that Mei and Amelie allowed her into their friend group. They were all so amazing. 

Aleks was friendly and easy to relate to, Lena was a ball of positivity and happiness, Hanzo was quiet but he was so nice and funny, Jesse was sarcastic and goofy, and Fareeha was, well, just perfect. Angela watched Fareeha throw the frisbee at Aleks and laughed when it whacked her on the forehead, and she smiled at the sight. 

Hanzo kicked Angela’s foot gently with his, “So how’re things going with Fareeha?” Angela looked over at him with a small smile, “I believe well. She was really coming out of her shell today. She was talking with less filler words, she wasn’t stuttering as much, and she responded to my flirting with flirting. So I think it’s going well.” 

The three looked at her with surprised faces, “Really? She’s actually flirting back?” Amelie asked and Angela nodded once, “Yeah, it’s really sweet. I can tell she’s still a little nervous, but it’s adorable. I’ve never made someone nervous to talk to me so it’s a nice feeling.” That made the three laugh lightly then Mei nudged her, “That’s so great, Angie! She is really trying. She likes you a lot.” 

They all looked back at the Egyptian who dove through the air to catch the frisbee and she fell onto her side with a chuckle as she held it up. Angela smiled slightly to herself, “I like her a lot too.” They fell into a comfortable silence then a man came moseying up to them, “Well hello, you are beautiful.” He spoke down at Amelie and the fair skinned French woman cocked a brow, “Um, thank you.”

*****(term alert)*****

He smirked down at her and Angela cocked a brow. “What’s your name?” Amelie looked past him at the four playing frisbee, “None of your business. Now get lost.” His eyebrows went down and he shook his head, “Let’s go somewhere and talk.” 

Hanzo got to his feet and faced him, “She said get lost.” He snorted and poked his chest and Fareeha heard what was going on and she looked at the man poking Hanzo. “This doesn’t involve a fag. How about you get lost.” Fareeha grit her teeth and sneered from the comment as she threw the frisbee on the ground and stomped towards them. 

That made Angela, Amelie, and Mei shoot to their feet, “Excuse me, what did you just call him?” Angela asked with an angry expression and the man snorted, “A fag. He is one, look at him.” Fareeha came up behind the guy and laid a hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face her, “Who exactly do you think you are?” 

He laughed, “A strong man that could destroy you, bitch.” He pushed Fareeha’s shoulders and she took a step back and she pursed her lips while looking him up and down, “Hmm, that’s not what I see. I see an insecure boy with daddy issues that feels the need to take his personal problems out on others.” 

Angela and everyone shot their eyebrows up from that and the man snarled and took a step forward, “What did you just say to me?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you didn’t know how to comprehend words bigger than four letters. Also, in a lot of cultures, fag means cigarette. Do you really think calling someone a cigarette is a good insult?” Amelie snorted from that and the man growled and threw his fist at her making the others gasp.

*****(term is gone!)*****

Fareeha ducked under his punch and stood up straight as he stumbled to the side, _calm down Fareeha, you can’t be too good at fighting. You don’t want anyone to catch on._ She punched him in his jaw and his head snapped to the side and the other’s jaws dropped. 

The man growled and threw a punch across her face, but her body didn’t move. She scrunched her nose, _I wish I could just go all out Blue Hawk on him, but I need to keep it simple._

When he swung again, she snapped her right hand up and caught his fist in her hand. His eyes went wide as she moved her face closer to his and smirked, “Listen buddy, you’re picking on the wrong group of people. Why don’t you just turn around and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?” 

That made the connection fully connect in Angela’s head and she blinked, Blue Hawk said something similar to that yesterday. _Oh mein Gott, Fareeha_ is _Blue Hawk._ Angela couldn't believe this, she didn't know what to think.

She squeezed his fist and he yelled in pain before ripping his fist out from her grasp with a now bloody nose. “Fuck you.” Fareeha chuckled as he backed up, “You wish. Take care!” She waved at him and he snarled before turning around and walking away. 

Fareeha reached up and touched her lip and winced when she felt the sharp pain. She pulled her hand away and saw that her lip was bleeding and she shook her head slightly, _damn. Hopefully that’s healed by tonight._

“Fareeha… That was amazing, thank you so much.” Hanzo said with a shake of his head. Fareeha smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder, “Of course, Hanzo. I wasn’t just going to let him call you a cigarette.” That made him laugh then hug her. 

Angela was still staring up at Fareeha, _she was the Blue Hawk. She’s New York’s protector and beloved superhero._

Aleks, Jesse, and Lena came running up to her, “Reeha! You totally just destroyed him!” Lena exclaimed while hopping onto her back. Fareeha laughed and shook her head, “Good, he deserved it. He was a trash human that needed to be put in his place.” 

Lena laughed as she slid off her then Aleks leaned to look at Fareeha’s face, “Damn, comrade. He punched you hard.” Fareeha shrugged once then smiled, “It’s alright. It doesn’t hurt too bad.” Angela shook her head and stepped forward to look closer at her bleeding lip, “Let me see it.” 

Fareeha blinked and leaned down slightly for Angela to get a better look as the others talked amongst themselves. Angela put her right hand on Fareeha’s face and tilted it down slightly, making Fareeha’s face glow and burn. Her blue eyes scanned her bruised and bleeding lip then scrunched the one side of her nose, “The good thing is, is that he didn’t break your nose.” 

Fareeha blinked, “A-And the bad thing?” Angela giggled lightly then shrugged once, “You got punched in the face.” The Egyptian blinked again then she started to laugh loudly, and Angela laughed with her. She loved when she made her laugh, it was one of her favorite sounds. 

Fareeha shook her head as she smiled widely down at Angela, “That was a good one, Angela. Oh my god.” She wiped a tear off her cheek and shook her head, _I might have to steal that one, that was good._ Angela laughed, “Thank you. I try way too hard.” 

Fareeha gave her a small smile, “Well it’s paying off.” They both laughed lightly, and Angela tucked a piece of bang behind her ear then Amelie nudged her shoulder, “Angie, Mei and I are going to head back to our place. Want to come?” 

Angela smiled at them and nodded then looked up at Fareeha with a smile, “I’ll see you later, tiger.” She winked up at her and Fareeha blushed, but a small smirk formed, “A-Alright. I’ll see you later, Angela.” The blonde giggled lightly up at her then Amelie spoke, “Well, us femmes are going to head out. You butches and brutes can do whatever you want.” Lena crossed her arms, “Hey! I’m not butch!” Fareeha tilted her head to the side, “I wouldn’t label myself as butch either.” 

Amelie cocked a brow, “What would you label yourself then, Fareeha?” Fareeha pursed her lips making Angela laugh lightly, “I would either say a power lesbian or a Chapstick, soft butch lesbian.” Everyone laughed at that and Fareeha laughed with them then Amelie shook her head with a cocked brow, “A Chapstick lesbian? What’s that?” 

Fareeha shrugged once, “It’s a lesbian who prefers Chapstick over lipstick, which I do. I would be dead before I wore lipstick, eh.” She shook her head with a cringe and Amelie laughed then teased, “I’m sure Angela will wear all the lipstick for you, so you don’t have to Fareeha.” 

Her cheeks went red and that made the three women laugh then turn around, “See you later, butches.” Jesse threw his arms in the air, “Hanzo and I are men! He’s femme!” Amelie turned around with a smile, “Then Hanzo come with us.” Jesse pouted as Hanzo smiled at him and walked to them. 

They watched the four laugh as they walked away and Lena crossed her arms and looked up at the others, “If those lipstick wearing pansies want to exclude us, fine! We can still have plenty of fun ourselves.” Aleks chuckled then rustled her hair, “You’re right, little one. What do you want to do?” 

Lena tapped her chin in thought, “Hmm.” Fareeha cocked an amused brow at her then Lena smiled widely, “Let’s go to the bar! That’s a butch thing to do!” Jesse chuckled and shook his head, “I’m not butch, I’m just a manly man.” 

The three women looked at him then laughed hysterically and he scoffed, “Look at this chest hair!” He pulled down the collar of his shirt to show off his hairy chest and Fareeha shook her head with a laugh, “You’re a bear.” Jesse nodded once, “That’s right. Not a butch.” 

Lena laughed then pushed him, “Then get out of here!” He blinked then laughed, “Fine, I’m a fuckin’ butch. Let’s  
just go drink.” Fareeha laughed then smacked his shoulder as they walked off. 

Angela and Hanzo sat on the red sofa as Amelie sat in front of them on the floor and Mei sat in their matching red chair, all four of them were laughing. “So Angela, what was your life like before you moved to New York?” Hanzo asked with a smile and Angela shook her head slightly, “Honestly, it was really depressing and lonely.” 

He frowned slightly, “Really? You’re such a, what’s the best way to describe your personality?” He looked at Amelie then he shrugged and looked back at Angela, “You’re like a breath of fresh air. You just seem so happy.” 

Angela laughed lightly, “Thank you, that means a lot to me. But, I was never able to be my true self in Switzerland, I felt trapped.” She shook her head then looked at Mei and Amelie, “I only had four people in my life that I had supporting me. My parents, Mei, and Amelie. Without them, I don’t know where I would be right now if I’m being honest.” 

Mei and Amelie pouted happily at her, “We love you Ang.” Amelie said, and Mei agreed. Angela smiled at them, “And I love you both. When my father passed away when I was 15, I felt myself start to crumble and crack under the immense grief and sadness. My mother was even worse than I was, she was destroyed emotionally and mentally, I still feel bad for her. My father was the love of her life and she was his, it broke her heart. I was really scared to leave her, so even though my first choice was NYU since I was 13, I stayed in Switzerland to be close to her.” 

Hanzo shook his head slightly as he listened. “But seeing Mei and Amelie together all the time and my lack of friends at the university I was at before, I knew that it was time for me to transfer. My mother was very understanding and so supportive about the whole thing. She moved into a ranch house in the same neighborhood as her siblings just so she could be around her family.” 

Hanzo smiled at her along with the two women and Angela smiled slightly herself, “My life wasn’t anything special. I would go to class, go right home, and do homework, then during the weekends I would call Amelie and Mei. Other than that, it was boring and depressing. So, I just want to let you all know that I appreciate each of you, including you Hanzo. You have been nothing but nice and friendly to me and I genuinely appreciate you as a person and a friend.” 

He gave her a wide smile before reaching over and hugging her, “I appreciate you so much, Angela. You are a wonderful part of our little family and I can speak for the whole group when I say that we all love and respect you.” Angela smiled brightly at him as they pulled away and Amelie waved her hand in front of her face. 

Angela cocked a teasing brow, “Amelie Lacroix, are you crying?” The French woman scoffed as she blinked, “No, something got in my eye.” Mei giggled, “Awe, Amelie! You are crying.” 

She shook her head but didn’t defend herself, she gave up, “Angela, you know me. I am not a mushy, affectionate person at all.” Angela laughed and nodded once, “Correct.” Amelie smiled at her, “You have no idea how much you mean to me, to all of us. You have changed my life so much and without you and Mei, I wouldn’t be here right now. Angela, you are the sweetest, kindest, most genuine and pleasant person I know. You’re beautiful inside and out and I cannot express how much you mean to me as a person and as a friend.” 

Angela gave her a smile as she tried to hold back her tears, “You’re going to make me cry now.” Hanzo laughed as he rubbed her back, “I haven’t known you for very long, but I agree with Amelie wholeheartedly. You have a beautiful and special soul.” 

Angela wiped a tear from her cheek and let out a light laugh, “I love you all so much. And I appreciate you guys more than anything.” Mei smiled widely as she hopped up, “Group hug!” Amelie got up with a laugh and they all swarmed around each other and embraced tightly. 

Angela has never felt more safe and at home before in her life. She adored her mother to no ends but getting support from people who aren’t obligated to support and love you was something special. She never wanted to lose it. 

Lena, Jesse, Aleks, and Fareeha were sitting at a booth drinking together and they were all pretty drunk at this point. Fareeha should not have day drank, but maybe she’ll give herself the rest of the day off. She already did so much. She saved the university, took down Doomfist, finished that obnoxious paper, got a frisbee out of a tree for a little girl, and got punched in the face by some asshole. It was nice to sit back and relax with her friends, but the anxiety of knowing that Shocker was now at large again was eating her alive. 

He’s somewhere in the city right now planning something horrible, Fareeha could sense it. But, she also knew it wasn’t going to happen today, so until her drunk wares off, she’s not going anywhere. “Reeha, that lip is so swollen.” Jesse said as he poked it, causing Fareeha to pull her face away with a pained expression, “Yeah, so don’t touch it.” 

He chuckled, “Sorry, it looks bad ass though.” Fareeha chuckled then cracked her knuckles, “You know me, I’m a fuckin’ badass.” They all laughed then Lena gasped, “Reeha! Why don’t we go get you some new clothes!” Fareeha cocked a brow, “What’s wrong with the clothes I have now?” 

Aleks cocked a brow, “Comrade, you wear the same three long sleeved shirts and hoodie every day. Little one’s right, we should get you new clothes.” “But we’re drunk. It’s public intoxication.” “Not if we don’t act up outside!” Lena commented and Fareeha pursed her lips and nodded a few times, _she has a point._

Her drunk side won the argument in her head, “Why not. I want a nice leather jacket.” “Ooh~ is the true Fareeha a biker?” Lena asked and Fareeha laughed, “I would love to have a motorcycle, so yes. I would say that I would be a biker lesbian.” That made them all laugh again then Fareeha threw back her fifth shot and scooted against Jesse, “Let’s get this ball rolling.” 

They left a tip for the bartender before leaving the bar and Fareeha stumbled against Jesse. He laughed and helped her stand straight, “Easy, Reeha. You’ll blow our cover.” She laughed and looked down at him, “Cover? We’re drunken assholes acting like sober assholes, there’s not much of a cover there.” That made the others laugh and Fareeha chuckled. 

They walked down the busy streets of New York City and they stopped outside of a clothing store and Lena pointed at it, “This place has leather and stuff! Why don’t we check here first?” Fareeha nodded then walked into the store. 

She instantly saw the rack of leather jackets and she went right over to it with a smile. Aleks and Lena went off to find some clothes for her as Jesse came up next to her. He nudged her arm once and whispered, “What are you gonna do ‘bout your suit?” Fareeha blinked, she completely forgot about her superhero suit under her clothes. 

She never notices it since she always has it on, _I should probably wash it at some point._ “I’ll just take it off and hide it under these clothes in the dressing room. It’ll be okay.” 

He nodded then looked at the jackets with her and held up a nice solid black one. The collar was strapped down with two metal buttons, on the flaps that zippered there were two more metal buttons at the top, and there was two zippered pockets right under the chest and to buttoned pockets. 

Fareeha gawked at it, “That’s the one. How much is it?” He looked at the tag and smiled, “It’s on sale so it’s only $30!” Fareeha’s brows shot up, “Really? How much was the original price?” He read the tag and chuckled, “Dude, I’m so drunk, uhh.” He narrowed his eyes, “$176.” 

Fareeha’s brows shot up, “Nice quality.” Jesse took it off the hanger and held it up making Fareeha chuckle and turn around so he could slip it on her arms. She flipped it out and turned around and his brows shot up, “Holy shit, Fareeha. You look hot.” 

Fareeha walked over to the mirror and looked at herself and saw how it hugged her biceps and shoulder snuggly, it did look pretty good on her. She smiled to herself and nodded, “I love it. Sold.” Jesse laughed as she took it off her arms and got the hanger back from him. 

Lena and Aleks came back over with armfuls of clothes and Fareeha cocked a brow, “You’re making me try all that on?” Lena laughed as she shoved her armful of clothes into her chest, “Yep! You don’t got anywhere to be!” Fareeha chuckled, she’s right. _The police can handle New York until tonight._

Lena pushed her to the changing rooms and a clerk smiled at her then unlocked one of the doors for her. She gave her a polite smile then disappeared into the room. Fareeha shut and locked the door behind her then dropped the clothes on the bench in the room. She shrugged off her shirt, jeans and sneakers then she peeled her suit off her body then folded it up and put it underneath of her street clothes. 

She slipped on the white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and she looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a “Hmm.” With raised brows. The t-shirt hugged her rock solid torso and biceps and the pants fit the shape of her hips and legs perfectly. 

Fareeha stepped out of the dressing room and her friend’s eyebrows shot up and their jaws dropped. She looked down at herself, “What do you guys think?” Lena shook her head as her eyes traveled up her body, “I think that you should wear short sleeves more often. You look incredible!” 

Aleks nodded, “I second that. Look at your arms, I don’t think I’ve ever seen them before.” Fareeha lifted her arms up while looking at them then she smiled at her friends and flexed, making her biceps bulge even bigger and their eyebrows went up more. 

“You’re fuckin’ jacked!” Lena exclaimed and Fareeha laughed, “Thank you. I’ve worked hard for these guns.” They laughed at that then Lena shot up and ran into the dressing room. Fareeha watched her go through the pile of clothes with a 'please don't touch my normal clothes' expression and she pulled out a green and black flannel then ran back to her, “Put this on.” 

Fareeha threw it over her shirt and they all nodded. “You can roll the sleeves, leave them down, orrrr.” Lena took if off her then took the sleeves, reached around her body, and tied it around her waist. Jesse handed her the leather jacket and Fareeha slipped it on and the three nodded with smiles, “Angie’s gonna fall even more in love with you.” Lena said with a giggle and Fareeha shook her head and looked down at herself, “She’s not in love with me, she may like me a little.” 

Jesse cocked a brow, “You’re finally picking up on it?” Aleks smirked, “Does she have a nickname for you?” Fareeha furrowed her brows slightly and Aleks waved her hand, “Well?” Fareeha blushed and nodded once, “Y-Yeah, she, um, calls me tiger.” 

They all laughed lightly with nods, “She really likes you then.” Aleks commented and Fareeha cocked a brow then Jesse explained, “Tiger is a, well, sexy term of endearment. How does she say it?” Fareeha blushed at the thought of how Angela called her the nickname, “She, um, she says it sort of, uh, suggestively.” 

Aleks shook her head with a growing smile, “You’ve known the woman for two days and she’s already giving you nicknames like tiger. Damn comrade, you lady magnet.” Fareeha rolled her eyes with a snort before moving back into the dressing room, “Yeah, I wouldn’t say I’m a lady magnet. I would say a lady repellent.” 

She shut the door and locked it as she heard her friends yelling at her that it wasn’t true, but a smile spread across her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Lady magnet, huh? Maybe these clothes will give me the confidence to be that._

Fareeha slipped the clothes off then grabbed another pair of clothes, a black pair of skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue flannel. She stepped out again and they all nodded and gave her compliments before she changed again into camo joggers and a black spandex long sleeved turtle neck. 

“Wow, you look like Kim Possible!” Lena said with a huge smile and Fareeha laughed loudly, “I don’t want to look like Kim Possible. I want to look like Rufus.” Aleks motioned to her, “Then take it all off, comrade. Nobodies stopping you.” Fareeha shook her head and went back into the dressing room. 

She put on a black t-shirt and white skinny jeans then stepped out again and Fareeha put her hands on her hips, “Okay, which should I buy?” “Definitely the first outfit and the second one.” Jesse said then he shrugged, “I think you should get all of them. The whole store is on clearance, if you buy two pairs of pants you get two free same with the shirts and flannels.” 

Fareeha shot her brows up, “Really? Huh, then I’ll just get them all.” They all smiled then Lena tilted her head to the side, “What size shoes do you wear?” Fareeha cocked a brow, “11 in women’s, 9 in men’s. Why?” Lena shrugged once, “Just curious!” Fareeha shrugged at that, she was drunk so she didn’t want to argue. 

When she slipped back into the dressing room, Lena hopped up and darted away. Fareeha put her suit back on along with her long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers before picking up the pile of clothes and walking back out of the room. She went to the register and paid for the clothes, the four outfits and leather jacket together were only $104. Fareeha was impressed, she never found clothes this cheap in the city, so she made a mental note of where this place was. 

The cashier put the clothes in a big bag for her and she thanked her with a polite smile. They left the store then Lena stopped in front of Fareeha with a bright smile and her hands behind her back, “Sooo, with all those new nice clothes, I thought you needed a nice new pair of boots to go with them.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow then Lena took the shoebox out from behind her back and handed it to her. The Egyptian smiled, “Lena, you didn’t have to buy shoes for me.” She opened the box and her eyebrows went up from the insanely nice black leather combat boots that were laying in there and Lena laughed, “Do ya like them?” 

Fareeha let out a single laugh as her smile grew, “I love them, thank you so much.” She hugged the British woman and Lena giggled as she hugged her tightly, “You’re welcome! I want you to look your best for whenever you’re ready to take the new clothes for a spin!” 

Fareeha chuckled then patted her back before pulling away, “You’re too sweet, Lena. Thank you. Thank you all.” She looked at the other two with a small smile, “I wouldn’t have had the confidence to do something like this, so thank you. Truly.” 

Aleks, Jesse, and Lena pouted happily then hugged her, “We love you, Reeha! You’re our best friend.” Lena said and Aleks chuckled, “Yeah, comrade. You’re my only comrade.” Fareeha laughed as she felt the friendly love in the air. 

She adored her friends to no ends and she genuinely appreciated all their support they gave her today. Even though it was something small like buying clothes, Fareeha was still anxious about it, but they gave her a nice friendly push in the right direction, and she was grateful for that. 

Now she needed to resew her suit, _damn that’s going to be a pain in the ass._ “Let’s go drink more!” Lena exclaimed with a laugh and Fareeha chuckled and followed her friends down the street to another bar, _I’ll worry about my suit later, for now I’m just going to enjoy the company I’m in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tenth chapter done! 
> 
> So Angela knows _for sure_ that Fareeha is indeed Blue Hawk. She's a smart cookie, so the connection wasn't that hard for her to make, but she was still in disbelief. 
> 
> Anywho, Fareeha needed that little friendly push in the right direction to help her out of her comfort zone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks go by and Fareeha is still a little worried about breaking out her new wardrobe, but she's working on it. Amelie swings by and gives her some advice, but then she hears a familiar woman yell.  
> After saving her once again, Blue Hawk walks Angela home then gives her the ride of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so remember on chapter 3 I was like "I'm going to post three more chapters today" ??? Well, here we are! Chapter frickin' 11! We're going strong guys!
> 
> I know for me personally, I love reading loooonnggggg fanfics so I'm hoping that you guys feel the same way lol

Two weeks went by and Fareeha still wasn’t ready to break out her new clothes, not because she was scared, but because she hasn’t finished making the alterations to her suit yet. And because she was a little scared. How could she not be? She’s been hiding underneath baggy clothes for years and this was going to be a big change for her, even if it was just her clothes. 

Fareeha held the thin needle in between her teeth as she pulled the spandex suit together with the royal blue string. She made it so her gloves were now attached to the arms of the suit and the arms were now removeable up to her shoulders. That way she can wear short sleeved shirts comfortably without worrying about someone seeing the spandex superhero suit underneath. 

She pulled the last stitch and stood up with a smile as she slipped it on. Fareeha looked down at her bare arms and held them out then she grabbed the arm pieces and slipped them on. She made it so when the top of the arms met the rest of the suit, it automatically glued together until she took them off again, a little trick her mother taught her how to do. A smiled went across her lips then she took the arm pieces off and attached them to her waist and tied them across her body then attached her mask to her waist. 

She went into her closet and took out the white t-shirt and she took the dark jeans out of her dresser then she threw them on. Her feet carried her to the bathroom, and she looked at herself in the mirror, “Can’t even tell.” She smiled proudly to herself then she went back into her bedroom, took off the white t-shirt and threw on her blue hoodie and flopped onto her mattress with a long breath. 

In the past two weeks, Fareeha stopped at least twenty crimes a day, mostly robberies, car thieves, and break ins. She saw Angela every day when her friends were all hanging out with each other and Fareeha’s awkwardness was slowly becoming less and less, but it still lingered. She wanted nothing more to just break free from that awkward shell of hers, but it was so hard. She’s been awkward her whole life, how can she just suddenly stop? 

Her eyes closed and she wiggled into the crook of her arm, maybe her new style will help, but she couldn’t be too hopeful. She also took Jesse flying one night. He sat on her back as she flew him over the nighttime city, and he loved it. Fareeha was happy to be able to give her friend that kind of experience, he seemed like he genuinely enjoyed it. 

As she laid there, she allowed herself to drift off into a quick deep slumber. Having enhanced endurance also meant that when she was trying to sleep, she went right to REM sleep, meaning that she only needed to sleep three hours at most. 

Two hours passes and her snores echoed through the apartment, she didn’t hear the knock on her door. Amelie cracked the door open and peaked into the neatly organized and uniquely decorated apartment, “Fareeha? Are you here?” 

There was a snore and Amelie laughed lightly to herself as she snuck into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She crept into the bedroom and saw Fareeha laying on the mattress horizontally with her face propped up by her arm as she snored. Amelie shook her head at the sight then walked over to her and shook her gently, “Fareeha…” 

The Egyptian snorted awake and looked up at Amelie with wide eyes. She looked around the room then back up at Amelie and the French woman laughed, “Good morning sleeping beauty. How was your nap?” She sat on the edge of her bed and Fareeha rubbed her eye as she sat up, “It was, um, good. What time is it?” 

Amelie looked at her phone, “It’s 9:00.” Fareeha ran her hands down her face then looked over at her, “What’re you doing here? N-Not that I mind or anything, you’re always welcome here.” Amelie held up her hand with a laugh, “I know, Fareeha. I just thought I’d stop by and talk to you privately.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “D-Did I do something wrong?” Amelie rolled her eyes with a light laugh, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Fareeha. I want to talk to you about Angela.” Fareeha felt her face heat up, “O-Oh, uh, okay. What about her?” 

Amelie smiled at her, “Fareeha, you know that you’re one of my best friends and you also know that Angela is another one of my best friends.” Fareeha cocked a brow, “Right…” Amelie shook her head slightly with a smile, “Right, and I want you both to be happy. So, I think that you need to ask her for her number.” 

The Egyptian tilted her head to the side, _oh, I guess I never did get her number._ “I-I can do that. I thought I had it for some reason.” Amelie laughed, “And, I think you should ask her out on a date.” 

Fareeha’s brows shot up, “A-Amelie, I-.” She reached up and put her index fingers on her lips, “I know, you’re nervous and scared, but Angela really likes you. I think that it would be good for both of you. You need to get the ball rolling if you want her to be in your life romantically. I’m not saying that because she’s becoming impatient, she’s not, but I am.” 

Fareeha reached up and gently grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her finger off her lips, “You are?” Amelie nodded with a smiled, “Yeah, very much so. I have a great idea too.” Fareeha cocked a brow as she continued, “Angela really likes sentimental things. Maybe have a picnic somewhere or take her to a pottery class and make something with her, or anything like that. Do something that you guys can have fun and talk.” 

She pondered that for a moment, she’d love to have a date with Angela. She was nervous about all of it, but she did really like her. She gave her a small smile, “Alright, I’ll work on that.” Amelie smiled widely at her, “Good. I’ve leave you alone so you can go back to sleep.” 

She stood and Fareeha stood with her, “Hey, uh, Amelie? Thank you.” She cocked a brow and smirked, “For what?” Fareeha smiled, “For helping me with Angela and everything. And, you know, always boosting my ego.” 

Amelie laughed lightly and hugged her, “You’re welcome, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Fareeha smiled as she hugged her, “I’ll see you tomorrow, get home safe.” Amelie laughed as she pulled away, “I’m sure the Blue Hawk is watching down on me, don’t worry.” 

Fareeha smiled brightly at that, “She is. I’ll see you later.” Amelie smiled then she walked out of her bedroom then out her front door. Fareeha liked to call her bedroom window her backdoor, it was exclusively her way of exiting and entering her apartment. 

Fareeha felt rejuvenated from her nap so she took her citizen clothes off and threw on her now long gloves and mask before locking her front door. She hopped out her backdoor and flew up about two stories. She watched the French woman walk down the sidewalks by herself and Fareeha decided to follow her until she got into her apartment complex. 

Blue Hawk always watched over her friends; she didn’t want any harm being cause to any of them. They were honestly her life, well other than being a superhero. Fareeha chuckled to herself, _I have a lot in my life, but they’re the best things in it. My powers are pretty cool too._

As she was thinking that in her head, she heard a familiar woman yell. Fareeha’s head snapped to the right and her eyes went wide, _Angela._

Angela decided that she was going to go on a nighttime walk around the lit up university, it was such a beautiful night out not to. She walked past the communications, coaching, and education building (the CCE as everyone called it) to the next block over and she enjoyed watching the people walk past her on the sidewalk. 

Every once in a while she would look up at the birds flying around in the dark sky and with every bird came a thought about Fareeha. Ever since she met the Egyptian woman, she’s been the only thing on her mind. Her smile was adorable and when she smiled wide it was beautiful, her eyes were hypnotizing, her accent was sexy, her body was also very sexy and impressive, and her laugh was amazing. 

Angela loved her loud laugh, her light laugh, her chuckle, the snort then laugh thing she did with Jesse, Lena, and Amelie, all of her laughs made Angela’s heart flip in her chest. However, there was something eating away at her and that was the fact that Fareeha was Blue Hawk. Should it scare her? Worry her? Be completely impressed by her? The answer was yes to all those questions. 

She did have a small ball of anxiety swarming around her chest from the thought of Fareeha getting hurt, or worse. But she pushed that feeling down with a slight shake of her head, _she’s literally a superhero. I’m sure that she knows what she’s doing._

Angela was so absorbed in her thoughts of Fareeha that she didn’t realize she walked right into an unlit street. The blonde blinked then looked around at her surroundings, the people just looked like black silhouettes and blobs. She put her chin down slightly while picking up her pace slightly, for some reason her gut was telling her to get out off the street quickly. 

As her feet fast walked down the dark sidewalk, she walked past a man with a bandana over the bottom half of his face. After she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She turned around and sent the back of her hand across his face, “Let go of me.” 

The man laughed as he pulled her closer, “Awe, come on sweetheart. It’s not very often that I see someone as beautiful as you around here.” Angela grunted as she tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he wasn’t letting go. 

Fareeha soared through the air and looked down at the trouble side of campus and her eyes focused in on the blonde woman being grabbed by a man. Fareeha felt her blood boil then she flew down. 

She landed right behind the man, grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto the ground. Angela blinked then looked up at those slightly glowing yellow eyes with her mouth slightly ajar. Fareeha looked down at the man trying to get to his feet and she threw her right hand out and grabbed his throat with her Telekinesis. She pulled her arm back then threw him backwards into a brick wall. 

She flew into the alley and landed right in front of him with her hands on her hips, “Did you really think you were going to get away with that?” The man blinked and pushed himself up against the wall. Fareeha chuckled and shook her head, “You know, picking on a woman that’s two times smaller than you is a real sad thing to do. How about you try to do what you did to her to me.” She looked down at him and he shook his head. 

Fareeha shrugged then walked forward, grabbed his throat with her hand, then slammed him against the wall, “Then don’t do it to anyone else. Got it?” He nodded as she squeezed his throat, causing his face to get red. She dropped him onto the pavement and he took in a few deep breaths. 

Fareeha shook her head at him, “Well, what are you waiting for tubby? Get out of here.” He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the alley, past Angela, and down the dark street. Angela watched him run then she looked back at the superhero still in the alley. 

Fareeha took in a deep breath then she turned and met Angela’s eyes. She walked back to her, “Are you alright, ma’am?” She asked in an American accent and Angela blinked and nodded once, “Y-Yes. Thank you again. I’m going to have to get you a gift basket, you’ve saved me so many times in the past two weeks alone.” 

Blue Hawk let out a chuckle then she looked down at her nails and turned her hand front to back, “Well, as much as I like gift baskets, fruit bouquets were always my favorite.” When she heard Angela giggle she looked up with a smirk. 

Angela giggled behind her hand then nodded once, “Then a fruit bouquet it will be.” Fareeha chuckled then she motioned her head over her shoulder, “I’ll walk you home. We don’t want any more lurkers to grab you.” Angela cocked a brow, “Lurkers?” 

Fareeha snorted and nodded, “Yeah, that’s what I call these guys.” She motioned up and down the street to the figures hiding in the shadows then she chuckled while putting her fists on her hips, “They just lurk anywhere there’s no sunlight. Maybe I should start calling them vampires.” She put her finger on her chin as she thought about that then Angela laughed, “Both are appropriate names.” 

Fareeha laughed lightly then she turned, and they started to walk down the street. Fareeha looked down at the blonde and smiled, “What’s your name?” 

Angela looked up at her with a smile, “I’m Angela. And you are?” Fareeha blinked then Angela laughed, “I’m kidding, I know who you are.” 

Fareeha laughed at that then she flew up slightly and laid in the air horizontally with her arms behind her head so she was looking up at the blonde while floating backwards. Angela watched her with an amused smile, _she’s even adorable as a superhero._ Fareeha smirked up at her, “So Angela, from your accent I can tell you’re not from America. Where are you from?” 

Angela giggled lightly as she walked next to the casually floating hero, “I’m from Switzerland, I moved here for school.” Fareeha smiled widely from that, “That’s awesome, I’ve never been to Switzerland. I’ve heard it’s beautiful. And cold. Very, very cold.” 

Angela laughed and nodded, “It definitely gets very cold during the fall and winter, but I love it. I love snow.” Fareeha cocked a brow, “Oh yeah? Then you moved to the right place. New York is beautiful during the winter and there’s a ton of snow.” 

The Swiss woman cocked a brow with a smirk, “Do you not get cold in that suit?” She flew up so she was floating backwards vertically as she looked down at her body, “No, not really. I have a resistance to cold and heat, I’m kind of like a Pompeii Worm.” Angela blinked then started to laugh loudly at that. 

Fareeha chuckled and shook her head and Angela looked back up at her with a bright smile, “You’re very funny.” Fareeha put her hands on her hips with a smile, “Thank you, I think so too.” 

She swooped backwards and landed on top of a street light and crouched down as Angela walked towards her. She smirked down at her, “Have you seen the Empire State building yet?” Angela looked up at her as she walked with a laugh, “No, not yet. I want to though, it’s beautiful.” 

Fareeha shrugged once, “I can take you to see it if you want. You don’t have to wait, you won’t get hit on by vampires, and you don’t have to deal with the traffic.” 

Angela stopped in front of the street light she was on and cocked a brow with a small smirk, “You want to take me to see it?” 

Fareeha chuckled then hopped down in front of her with a smile, “Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun. And,” she leaned in and whispered, “no traffic.” She pulled away with a grin and Angela laughed lightly with a slow shake of her head, “The traffic here is horrendous. Hmm...” 

She thought about it then smiled, “Okay, it sounds like fun. I have nothing better to do.” Fareeha chuckled and put her hands on her hips, “I hope you’re not afraid of heights.” She scooped Angela up bridal style and Angela blinked up at her with a growing smile as she wrapped her left arm around her neck. 

Fareeha leapt into the air until they were above the skyscrapers then she headed south to the center of the city. Angela looked down at the city below then and she smiled widely, _this is so surreal._ The feeling of being in her strong arms as they flew above the beautifully lit up city was something that Angela couldn’t find the words to describe. It was incredible and exhilarating. 

Fareeha flew them to the top of the Empire State building then landed on a five foot wide ledge and put Angela on her feet. Angela looked around at the sight in front of her, she could see every road that separated the blocks and she could see the bridges that connected the island of Manhattan to the other parts of the state. From the distance she could see Times Square’s lights glowing bright purple and blue in the night. 

She shook her head slightly, “This is incredible... I don’t know how else to describe it.” Fareeha glanced down at her with a smile, “It’s beautiful isn’t it? Well, not as beautiful as you, but pretty damn close.” 

Angela blushed and looked up at her hawk mask with a smile, “Thank you, but I think the view is more beautiful.” Fareeha shook her head and flew in front of her with her arms crossed, “I disagree. You’re gorgeous, definitely the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of women.” 

Angela giggled lightly and shook her head, “I’m sure you have, what woman wouldn’t want to be with a superhero?” Fareeha let out a laugh, “I didn’t mean it like that, Angela. But a lot of people wouldn’t want to be with a superhero, it’s dangerous to get involved with something like that.” 

Angela gave her a small smirk, “Well, I’d be crazy if I said I didn’t want to take the risk.” That made Fareeha’s face burn from the blush and her smile grew. Angela saw the goofy lop-sided smirk under the mask, _that’s my favorite smile of hers._

Fareeha shook her head then stepped back on the ledge and looked at the city. She bit the inside of her cheek, it worried her that Angela would flirt heavily with someone else. Even though she wasn’t someone else, Angela doesn’t know that. Fareeha blinked then looked down at her, _does she know? How though?_

She watched the blonde gaze down at the city with a smile on her lips and Fareeha cocked a brow, “Are you seeing anyone?” Angela met her gaze with a smile, “Well, I’m interested in somebody, but we’re not dating.” Angela’s smile got softer, “Not yet at least.” 

Fareeha tilted her head to side slightly, “Oh yeah? What’s she like?” Angela giggled lightly, she knew that Fareeha was probably worried that she was flirting with ‘another person’, even though it wasn’t. She didn’t know that she figured it out and she didn’t want to say anything about it until the time was right. 

“She’s a little shy, but she’s goofy and funny. She likes to tease her friends and they tease her just as much back, they all have a cute relationship together.” Fareeha smiled at that and Angela continued as she looked back out at the city, “She laughs a lot, but she has so many different laughs. My favorite one is the light laugh she does. She has a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. She’s the most intelligent person I have ever met. She gets flustered easily, but she has a heart of gold and she’s so sweet.” 

Fareeha’s smile got bigger and bigger with every word she said along with the blush on her cheeks. She thought her face was either going to crack from how much she was smiling or melt off from the heat on her skin. 

“It sounds like you like her a lot.” Angela laughed lightly and looked back up at her, “I do, very much so. I’m not entirely sure where she stands with me though.” Fareeha pursed her lips then shrugged once, “Well, you said she teases her friends, but gets flustered around you.” 

Angela smiled up at her and nodded once, “You’re right. I haven’t seen her get nearly as flustered around anyone else than she does with me. She gets even more flustered when I call her tiger.” Fareeha’s goofy smile went across her lips, “That means she likes it then, right? I don’t know, I’m not really the best person to ask about relationship advice.” 

Angela laughed at that and shook her head, _she has a point. She is the person I’m talking about after all._ “And why do you say that?” Fareeha looked down at the city then she leaned against the wall of the Empire State building, “I’m not the best with people I’m interested in. I may be confident in this suit, but underneath is a not-so-confident person. I’m scared to disappoint the people around me and even more so the people I’m interested in.” 

Angela leaned her back against the wall while looking up at her with a small smile, “I’m sure that the person underneath that Blue Hawk suit is just as lovely and incredible as the person Blue Hawk is. You just have to learn how to bring your alter-ego self into your normal self.” 

Fareeha let out a light chuckle and shook her head slightly, “It’s a lot harder than it sounds. I’ve been trying to do that for years now, but it’s difficult to say the least. Harder than picking up a car with one hand.” 

Angela laughed behind her hand and Fareeha looked back down at her with a smile from the sound. “Like that sounds any easier, but I’m sure you’ll learn how to do it eventually and you’re going to swoop some lucky lady right off her feet.” 

Fareeha chuckled then added, “Literally.” They both laughed at that and Angela nodded once, “Yes, literally and metaphorically. I believe in you.” 

Fareeha gave her a smile, “Thank you, Angela. I’m going to try harder.” Angela gave her a sweet smile and looked back out at the city. Angela was so excited for her blossoming relationship with Fareeha, she really was incredibly interested in her and she would be so lucky and honored to be able to call her hers. She wouldn’t take anything for granted, the time with her, the kindness in her heart, and her in general. Angela would treat her the way she deserves to be treated and Fareeha knew that she would. 

The Swiss woman was everything Fareeha was attracted to and so much more and she was already planning what she was going to do for their date. Fareeha looked over at Angela with a small smile, “Are you ready to go home?” Angela took one last look at the city as her smile grew, “Yeah, I should probably go to sleep. I have to be up at seven tomorrow morning.” 

Fareeha pushed herself off the wall with a light shake of her head, “Then let’s get you home. You don’t want to be tired for class. Well, more tired than you already will be.” Angela laughed as she leaned off the wall the Fareeha scooped her up again and Angela wrapped her arm around her neck. They smiled widely to each other then Fareeha leapt into the air and flew with her in her arms. 

Fareeha was even more sure about her feelings for Angela now than before, _I can’t believe she likes me. And knows all of my laughs and has a favorite one._ Fareeha’s smile grew as they soared through the air. 

She landed right outside of Angela’s apartment complex and gently set her down. Angela smiled sweetly up at her as she pushed a piece of fallen bang behind her ear, “Thank you so much for everything. I had a great time with you.” Fareeha smiled and titled her head down slightly, “Of course, Angela. I had a great time with you too.” 

Angela grinned then took a step closer to her, put her hand on her chest and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Fareeha’s mind went blank as the feeling of her lips hit her mask and part of her skin, her cheeks burned up again. Angela pulled away with a small smile then she turned and walked into the building. 

Fareeha blinked and a smile went across her lips. She flew up in the air and cheered once she was in the sky while pumping her fist in the air slightly. Fareeha couldn’t believe the night she just had; it was amazing. 

Angela looked out the window and saw the Egyptian cheer to herself and she smiled at the sight then watched her fly off into the sky. She shook her head, “I’ll see you tomorrow, tiger.” She quietly spoke to herself then climbed up her stairs with a pep to her step. Angela had the best night she’s ever had, and it was all thanks to Fareeha, she was hoping to have many more nights like this one with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V V V cute!! Fareeha is even _more_ into Angela, but she was a little concerned about how Angela was flirting so easily with Blue Hawk. Which is reasonable. She doesn't know that Angela figured it out and that's why she was flirting with her. 
> 
> But the next chapter should be, well, ehhhh. Another Overwatch member makes an appearance, so stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Fareeha sits and waits for something illegal to happen, she witnesses a helicopter fly through the city with a large metal crate swinging underneath it. While she's searching for the second crate, she gets a call from Angela and only gives herself an hour to find the crate, get it back to Jack, and meet up with Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day my little Pharmercy lovers! (or people who are just reading fanfiction because they're bored)  
> I am here again, on another beautiful day in my social distancing adventure, to spam you with a few more chapters! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, we will be seeing yet another Talon gang leader *gasp* which one is it this time?

Fareeha sat perched on the ledge of her apartment the next morning. She watched the sun rise in the east as she smiled slightly to herself. The cool August breeze swept under her mask and tickled her nose and she scrunched it before sneezing. 

“Bless you.” Jack said through her earpiece and she cringed at herself, “Ugh pro tip, do not sneeze inside your mask.” 

Jack chuckled at that then Fareeha shook her head, “What’s going on in the world today?” “A whole lot of nothing. Which is weird for a Friday morning.” Fareeha nodded, it was quiet. She narrowed her eyes, _too quiet._ She was going to spend the whole day as Blue Hawk since she set her school schedule up, so she didn’t have any classes on Fridays. But this was boring, _someone just do something illegal already._

As she sat there, she watched the birds fly in a circle around her head, but then there was a loud crash in the distance. Fareeha hopped up and focused her vision in and the sight made her smile, “Jackie, we got a stolen helicopter carrying a large crate.” 

She flew after it as Jack spoke, “What?” 

“Grand theft helicopter.” 

He sighed, “I- You know what. Take care of that.” Fareeha soared through the air and caught up to the helicopter and saw four red masked men within, “Hey! What’s in the crate? Blow up dolls?” “She’s here! Go!” They sped the helicopter up and turned a corner, smashing the large metal crate into a skyscraper. 

Fareeha shook her head and tailed it, “I’ve never seen a helicopter this fast before! Did you guys put nitro in it?” The Talon members drove the helicopter through the narrow streets of central Manhattan and the crate continued to smash and destroy buildings as it swung freely under the helicopter. 

“That helicopter is destroying the city!” Jack called out. “I know.” “You need to stop it.” Fareeha grunted lightly, “I-I know!” “Maybe you could superhero a little faster?” “Working on it Jack, I’ll call you when it’s done.” 

Fareeha flew up and onto the back of the helicopter then ripped one of the side panels off of it, making black smoke erupt from the technology underneath. “She’s destroying the copter! Shoot her!” “Awe come on, man. I was really hoping I wouldn’t get shot at today.” Fareeha quipped back then a Talon member hung out the side and shot at her. 

She jumped off the helicopter and flew underneath it, then on the other side. She grabbed the one guy and threw him out of the copter and into the lake under them. Fareeha flew through the back and did the same with the other guy, “Excuse me sir! I’m afraid I have to ask you to pull this helicopter over.” She yelled as she flew next to the copter. 

The red masked men up front pointed guns at her and she swooped underneath it again. Fareeha put her hands under the helicopter and flew straight upwards, making the helicopter start to spin out. She grunted as she held the immense weight of the copter on her hands, but she flew towards the ocean. 

“What is she doing?!” “Watch out!” She flung the helicopter down and into the water underneath them and she brushed her hands together, “Huh, I should invent a vehicle that’s part helicopter, part submarine. I don’t know why anyone would use it, but it’d be cool.” 

She flew down and grabbed the two gang members then swooped back up and dropped them on the street, “Jack, two gang members are in the Central Park lake. Two are here with me.” “I’m sending officers your way now. Can you get in the crate?” 

Fareeha looked at the crate that was now sinking to the bottom of the ocean and she cleared her throat, “Oh, uh, yeah. Give me a few minutes, it may be a little damp.” “What?” Fareeha looked at the two unconscious men, “Don’t go anywhere.” 

She ran to the edge of the railing, hopped up, then dove into the water. She saw the red crate at the bottom of the ocean and she swam down to it quickly. Fareeha gripped her fingers under the crate and her grunt was muffled by the water as she struggled to get it up. Once her hands were under it, she moved her body to the center then held it above her head as she flew up. 

When she was out of the water, she flew over to one of the shipping yards and dropped it on the ground and put her hands on her hips, “Damn, picking heavy things up underwater is a lot harder than picking them up on land. Jeez.” She shook her head then went to the door and tore it open. 

Fareeha’s brows furrowed as she peered into the crate, “Hey, uh, Jack? You’re going to want to see this.” “What is it?” Fareeha let out a small chuckle, “It’s a lot of stuff that no ordinary person should have in their possession, that’s for sure.” “I’ll be there in three minutes.” 

Fareeha stepped into the crate and looked at the boxes of high tech weapons then she spoke to herself, “What would Talon need these weapons for? I’ve never seen anything like them.” She peered into a box of guns and shook her head, “Rocket launchers? High pulsed machine guns? Electric bombs?” 

She heard sirens pull up and she stepped out of the crate and saw Jack jogging over to her. He peered into the crate and his brows went up, “Oh my god, you weren’t kidding.” Fareeha put her hands on her hips, “What is all this stuff?” 

Jack stepped into the crate and picked up a high pulsed rifle, “These are the brand new high grade weapons the military ordered. They haven’t even gotten them yet; they shouldn’t even be available for purchase.” He looked up at Fareeha and she dropped her arms to her side, “How could they have gotten them then?” Jack shook his head slightly, “They either stole them or someone from the military leaked the blueprints for them. We have to figure out if this is the only crate they have of these weapons.” 

Fareeha took a few steps backwards, “I’ll go snoop around.” She flew up into the air and soared through the city, “If I was a gang member, where would I hide military grade weapons?” Her eyes scanned the city then a shipping yard popped out at her, Talon’s shipping yard, “Bingo.” 

She soared through the air then she heard her earpiece ringing meaning that someone was trying to call her cellphone. “H-Hello?” “Hey, Fareeha. What’s up?” Fareeha heard Angela’s sweet Swiss voice fill her ear as she flew, “O-Oh! Hey, Angie. Heh-heh. Um, nothing much. What about you?” 

Angela giggled lightly as she twirled a piece of her bang around her finger, “Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to work on the biochemistry assignment together.” She heard the sound of wind moving quickly in the background and she smiled to herself, “If you’re busy today, we can do it some other time.” 

Fareeha blinked as she stopped on a rooftop, “Oh, um, yeah! Sure! We can totally work on the assignment together. I, um, I can meet you on the roof in an hour?” Angela smiled to herself as she looked out the window, “That works for me. Are you okay? You sound more flustered than normal.” 

Fareeha let out an awkward chuckle, “Heh, y-yeah. I’m okay, Angela. Just, um, yanno. Dealing with some stuff, but I’m good.” Angela laughed lightly, “Alright, tiger. I’ll see you then.” “Y-Yeah, I’ll see you soon!” 

She clicked her earpiece and let out a long breath, great. Fareeha shook her head and continued on her venture, she needed to deal with this in the next hour, _why would I only give myself an hour? Dummy._

Fareeha landed on a street light and watched the Talon members with machine guns slowly walk around the perimeter of the shipping yard and through the lines of crates they had. Fareeha pursed her lips then quietly spoke, “Now how am I going to do this without being seen?” 

She waited until the three men walking in front of the first row of crates walked away then she swooped down and walked up to it. She pulled the first one open and she scrunched her nose when she saw the wooden boxes with the red Talon masks in them, “Ew, their ugly masks.” She shut the crate then flew up slightly to open the one on top, it was empty. 

She hopped up on top of the crate and crept down until she got to the next row. She saw a group of four men standing near the edge of the yard next to the ocean and she tuned her hearing in. “Yeah, Reyes needs those guns soon. Where are they?” “I don’t know, they should be here by now. What the fuck is holding them up.” 

Fareeha narrowed her eyes, “So Reyes ordered the guns. Interesting…” 

“At least we got the one crate already. So half of its already here.” Fareeha cocked a brow then looked at the dozens of crates around her, “Great, so there’s only one crate in here that has the weapons.” She sighed, “I love my job, I love my job, I love it.” She told herself then she heard the man say, “Yeah, it’s all ready for him on the boat. Hopefully, he won’t hit us too hard.” “Come on man, don’t be a pussy.” 

Fareeha smirked to herself, “Wow, I never thought I was going to say this, but thank you for your helpful input Talon member. I could kiss you.” She kissed the air then flew up into the air. Fareeha saw the giant red crate sitting on the slim tugboat and she shook her head with a smirk, “Hell yeah. Ready for pick up.” 

She swooped down towards it and landed on the side of the crate that was facing the open ocean. Her feet crept around to the door and she swung it open then a small smirk spread across her lips when she saw the guns, “Reyes, you spoil me sometimes.” 

Right when she was going to pick the crate up, she heard a deep raspy voice in the shipping yard, “Where’s Dave with the other crate?” She peeked around the corner and zoomed her vision in, seeing the tall man with the black hooded cape sneering at the members. 

“He said he’d be here thirty minutes ago. We haven’t heard anything about his location, sir.” Reyes growled, “That pesky pigeon.” He looked up at the crate on the boat and she pressed her body against the back of it. “Get that boat moving before she gets this one.” 

Fareeha chuckled lightly, “A little too late for that one, buddy.” She felt the boat kick into gear and start moving. Fareeha pursed her lips, “Do I wait until I’m a good distance away, or do I just do it and get shot at?” She shrugged to herself, “The last one sounds more fun.” 

She picked up the crate with a grunt then flew up into the air with it over her head. She floated up as the Talon members looked up at her, “No! How did she sneak in?!” Reyes yelled and Fareeha laughed, “Pretty easily actually. You would think that walking around a shipping yard would be an easy job, but these guys made it seem like it wasn’t.” 

Reyes growled and pointed his shot guns up at her, “Drop them or I’ll shoot that freak body of yours!” Fareeha chuckled and put her one hand on her hip, “Hmm, nah.” She flew up into the air and heard the gunshots being fired up at her. Fareeha sighed, “You just had to actually shoot, didn’t you?” 

She plopped the crate on top of a building across the street from the shipping yard and she swooped back down. She grabbed two men by the backs of their shirts and threw them into the ocean then she spun around and sent the crook of her foot across another one’s head. 

Reyes pointed his gun at her and she leapt into the air as he pulled the trigger. She landed behind him then kicked him in his back and he fell right into the ocean. Fareeha put her hands on her hips as she looked down at him, “Awe, look at you all wet and confused! You’re adorable Reyes.” 

The man yelled then his body disappeared and Fareeha spun around when he appeared there. He punched her across the face a few times and Fareeha furrowed her brows as she ducked and kicked his feet from under him. She leaned down to send a punch to his face, but he disappeared so she punched the ground. 

Fareeha made a hole in the ground and she grunted as she ripped her arm out of the cracked cement. Reyes grabbed her throat behind her and started to choke her. Fareeha grit her teeth as she struggled against him, but then she flew up into the air. 

Reyes chuckled, “Not this time, bitch.” He flung his body backwards and that took them both to the ground. Fareeha bounced off the ground and rolled four times then landed on her stomach. She let out a breath, “Come on, Gabe! Why don’t we just talk it out. Hero to villain.” 

He growled as he held his shotgun up at her head, “I’d rather watch you die.” Fareeha chuckled then flicked her index finger up and his gun went flying out of his hand, but he reached behind himself and pulled out another one. She did it again, then again, then again, but he just kept pulling out guns. 

Fareeha shook her head, “How many of those shotguns do you have? And where do you put them? Your ass?” He growled then went to kick her, but she rolled onto her feet and smashed her elbow across his face. Reyes went soaring then he hit the cement ground under them. 

Fareeha went to pick him up but he shook his head, “You win this time, Hawk. Until next time.” He disappeared in a black mist and Fareeha sighed, “So close, Hawkie. You were sooo close to catching him.” She flew up into the air and went over to the crate and her body was sore from being thrown onto the ground like that. 

Reaper and Moira were the two hardest Talon leaders to catch since they could disappear and teleport. Every fight she has with them, they always pull those powers out and it irritated her. Fareeha lifted up the crate and started to fly through the air, “Hey, Jackie! I got the other crate.” 

“Bring it to the shipping yard you left the other one.” “Aye-aye, Captain.” She soared to the other side of the city and landed on her feet next to Jack with the crate still on her hands. He shook his head, “You’re just showing off now.” 

Fareeha put her one hand on her hip with a smirk, “What do you mean? You can’t do this?” Jack shook his head with a light laugh and Fareeha chuckled as she dropped the crate down next to the other one. “When I was there, I overheard a member saying they only had two crates. I hope he was telling the truth, I might have super strength, but damn these things are heavy.” 

She opened the door and Jack looked in, “I hope so too.” As Fareeha watched Jack examine the boxes, her earpiece rang a few times and her eyes went wide when it automatically answered. “Hey, Fareeha. I’m here. Are you alright?” Fareeha blinked, _has it seriously been an hour already?_

“O-Oh! Yeah! I’m on my way, I’m sorry, I was, uh, watching a movie and lost track of time.” She let out an awkward laugh and Jack looked over at her with a raised brow. Angela laughed, “Take your time. Gerald is keeping me company.” Fareeha laughed, “Oh good. I will be there in, um, a few minutes.” 

Fareeha clicked the earpiece then met Jack’s gaze. He cocked an amused brow, “Do you have a girlfriend?” Fareeha scoffed and waved her hand, “N-No. She’s not my girlfriend. I wish she was though, but um…” She pointed her thumbs over her shoulder and took a step back and Jack chuckled then waved his hand in the air, “Get out of here, Hawk. I’ll take it from here.” Fareeha put her hands together, “Thanks, Jack.” 

She flew up into the air and sighed, but then she felt her stomach growl, hmm, I wonder how fast Freddie can make a pizza. _I haven’t eaten in a while. A few weeks actually._ She clicked her earpiece and waited for it to stop ringing, “Hey, Freddie!” 

There was a laugh then an Italian accent spoke, “Ayo, Blue Hawk! How’s my favorite customer doing?” Fareeha chuckled, “I’m great, but very hungry. I need a refill.” He laughed, “Of course, Hawk. Your normal? Large pep, cheese fries?” 

Fareeha’s stomach growled happily at the sound of that and she nodded, “You know me so well, Freddie. Could I also have two waters?” “Of course! You know I love you. I’ll leave it on the roof for you, it’ll be ready in ten minutes.” Fareeha smiled, “Thanks Freddie, I owe you one.” He chuckled lightly, “An autograph would be great. James would love that.” Fareeha laughed, “I can definitely do that. I’ll leave it up there.” “Thanks Hawk.” 

He hung up and Fareeha soared through the air until she got to her apartment. She slipped in her window and grabbed some normal clothes. She didn’t want it to come off as more of a coincidence that she changed her style the night after her talk with Angela, so she grabbed her blue hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers and her backpack before jumping back out of her window. 

_I hope Angela doesn’t get mad at me for being late. Oh god, not a good impression, Fareeha._ She landed on the pizza shop’s roof and saw the pizza box and white paper bag sitting there next to a photo of her and a marker. Fareeha picked up the photo and smiled at it before scribbling, “James, you’re super! Keep on flying! Blue Hawk.” 

She shook her head, “Damn that’s so lame, but hopefully a five year old will think otherwise.” She set the photo and marker down then picked up the food and jumped off the roof. _Come on Fareeha fly faster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fareeha returned the military grade weapons back to Jack and ran into Reaper, making her late to see Angela. Hopefully Angela responds well to the food she's bringing her😂 
> 
> I know that if my girlfriend was late to meet up with me, I'd be upset. But if she had food, I would *probably* forgive her lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha _finally_ gets to Angela and she's pleased to see her hanging out with Gerald. Our beloved superhero also receives a call from the Egyptian military for real this time and it causes the two to open up to each other about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you cool cats and kittens, it's me, Hope, here to bring you yet another fluffy chapter of fluff! 
> 
> We love horribly written fluffy fluff, right? Does talking about your dead parents count as angst? Idk I still haven't grasped that concept yet😂
> 
> There is mention of suicide, just once though, but I know that could make some folks uncomfy. I will put some stars *** above when it's about to happen
> 
> Enjoy :))

She landed in the alley next to the school and laid the pizza down before throwing on her normal clothes after she put her mask and gloves on her waist. Fareeha threw her backpack back on then picked up the food before running to the front of the main hall. 

Angela was sitting up on the one sofa as she pet Gerald under his chin. It was amazing that these birds were able to recognize her and sit with her, _I really do feel like Snow White, Fareeha was right._

She didn’t really mind that Fareeha was running late, she was in the middle of stopping crime when she called and crime rests for no one. Not even Blue Hawk’s normal life. _I'm sure that this won't be the only time she runs late and I shouldn't punish her for it, it's only been fifteen minutes._

Fareeha ran up the steps and crashed through the rooftop’s door and Angela looked behind herself when she heard the door slam open. Fareeha froze in her tracks and met her gaze. She sent her that goofy lop-sided smirked and lifted the pizza box up slightly, “I, um, brought pizza.” 

Angela smiled widely at her then she laughed lightly, “That’s very sweet of you Fareeha, thank you.” Fareeha laughed awkwardly then made her way over to the sofas. She sat down across from her and set the pizza on the table, “I’m really sorry about being, um, so late.” 

Angela giggled lightly and shook her head, “It’s quite alright, Fareeha. You made up for it by bringing food.” Fareeha laughed lightly at that and Angela blushed from the sound. Fareeha opened the pizza box and bit her lip, “Freddie’s pizza is the best pizza in New York. No one can tell me otherwise.” 

She picked up a slice and took a bite of it and she deflated into her seat. Angela giggled then grabbed her own slice, “It looks amazing, I haven’t eaten all day.” _I haven’t eaten in three weeks, that’s practically the same compared to a normal, non-freakazoid person._ Fareeha chuckled to herself and Angela took a bite of it and moaned lightly, “Oh mein Gott, it is really good.” 

Fareeha’s ears got warm from the sound and she hid her blush by taking another bite. “Oh!” Fareeha dropped her slice back in the box then grabbed the white bag. Angela watched her take out a stack of napkins, two bottles of water, and a tin container. 

She handed the blonde a bottle of water and some napkins, “I also got cheese fries. They’re my favorite food. Well, other than pizza of course.” Angela watched her open up the tin container and smile widely at the fries. Fareeha looked up, “What’s your favorite food?” 

Angela hummed then swallowed her bite, “I would say Schnitzel, but I think it might be this pizza.” Fareeha chuckled then offered her a fork and the container of fries, “Try these, I think it might change again.” Angela laughed then picked up a few fries that were smothered and covered in cheese and ranch then the plopped them in her mouth. 

Angela thought her taste buds were going to explode, “Oh god. I think you’re right. These are amazing.” Fareeha gave her that goofy lopsided smile then she took her own forkful of fries and ate it happily. They ate the food in a comfortable silence for a few minutes then Angela looked at her face and saw the area around her eye was bruising. 

She furrowed her brows, “Are you okay, Fareeha? You have a black eye.” Fareeha blinked then reached up and touched under her eye and winced slightly, “O-Oh, yeah. Heh. I, um, got in a fight last night. This guy tried to take my backpack.” 

Angela knew that was a lie, but she wasn’t going to clock her on it. She furrowed her brows, “It looks like it hurts, when you get home put some ice on it for fifteen minutes. That should help the swelling go down faster.” Fareeha gave her a small smile, “A-Alright. I will.” 

Fareeha finished her last slice of pizza and Angela cocked a brow, “You must have been hungry, here.” She slid another slice over to her. Fareeha shook her head slightly, “You should eat it, you haven’t eaten all day.” Angela rolled her eyes teasingly then pushed it closer, “I’m okay, Fareeha. I promise and besides, I’m getting full.” 

Fareeha picked up the piece and smiled at her, “Well, I won’t argue over pizza. Thanks, Ang.” Angela watched her eat the pizza slice with a small smile, _even the way she eats is adorable._ Once Angela was done with her last slice, Fareeha shut the box and put it under the table and she wiggled into the sofa with a happy smile, “I could go for a nice nap right now.” 

Angela laughed as she wiped her hands with a napkin, “We can nap then, but let’s get this assignment out of the way first.” Fareeha popped her head up, _we can nap then? She wants to take a nap with me? What?_ “O-Oh, yeah. I forgot.” She picked up her backpack and pulled out her notebook and laptop and Angela did the same with an amused smile. 

Fareeha pulled up the assignment and snorted, “Only ten questions? Pssh, easy.” Her eyes scanned over the question and with every word the uncertainty in her voice became more apparent, “In the process of glycolysis, one glucose molecule is oxidized to form 2 pyruvates and which of the following…” She read over the options and her brows shot up while they scrunched together and her left upper lip, “I don’t fucking know.” 

Angela laughed as she read over the options, “Well, oxygen is too light to create glucose by itself along with NAD positives and ATPs. So, what does that leave us?” Fareeha read over the options, “Two ADP?” Angela shook her head, “ADP is used in glucose, but it doesn’t oxidize anything.” Fareeha shook her head slightly, “Then two NADH and two ATP.” Angela smiled and nodded once, “Exactly. Very good.” 

Fareeha clicked on the answer and it was right, and she glanced up at the blonde already answering the next question. Why was she even in an entry level biochemistry class? She should be in harder level classes it seems too easy for her. Fareeha shook her head slightly as she read the next question to herself, _gotta get this one right by myself._

Angela looked up and saw the wheels turning in Fareeha’s head as she furrowed her brows and put her chin inside her hoodie. Angela giggled, “What do you think it is?” Fareeha took in a deep breath, _I have no earthly idea, but I want to impress you so badly._ “Um, NADPH and ATP?” 

Angela smiled widely, “Yeah! That’s right. See? You don’t need help, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Fareeha snorted lightly, “Sure, Ang. I’m as bright as the sun.” Angela furrowed her brows then ripped a piece of her notebook paper out, crumbled it up, and threw it at her, “You are, you’re even brighter than the sun. Don’t talk bad about yourself.” 

Fareeha chuckled lightly and met her serious gaze. She gave her a small smile, “I’m sorry, Ang. I appreciate the compliment.” Angela shook her head then stood up, walked around the table then sat next to her with her brows still slightly furrowed, “Fareeha, you are the smartest person I know, genuinely. You constantly impress me by your intelligence and how much you know about, well, everything.” 

Fareeha felt her face burn from the blush exploding on her cheeks. She looked down at her hands with a small smile, “Thank you. You’re the smartest person I know too.” Angela rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to give me a compliment when I compliment you, love.” 

The Egyptian chuckled lightly then met her eyes, “I know, but, um, I mean it. You should be in a harder class than this one, this seems like elementary to you.” Angela giggled lightly as she felt the blush hit her own cheeks, “Thank you, Fareeha. I appreciate that.” Fareeha gave her a small smile then Angela leaned into her shoulder slightly as she read the next question on her screen. 

Her arm burned and tingled under her touch, she didn’t want her to stop touching her. It was a nice feeling. “What do you think it is?” Angela asked while turning to look up at her and Fareeha pursed her lips as she read the answers, “B.” 

The blonde smiled and nudged her, “See? You’re so smart.” Fareeha met her eyes and Angela watched as the burgundy hit her dark cheeks. “Thanks, Angela.” The blonde smiled then looked at her own screen. Fareeha watched her answer the questions one after the other and her smile spread even wider, _she really is the smartest person I know._

The Egyptian finished her assignment then shut her laptop with a happy sigh then her phone started to ring. Fareeha picked it up and sighed when she saw that it really was the Egyptian military calling, “Excuse me, Angela. I’m sorry.” Angela waved a hand with a small smile then she looked back at her laptop. 

Fareeha answered, “Hello?” The man on the other end of the line started to speak fast Arabic and Fareeha sighed to herself. She spoke in Arabic back, “Yeah, I’m okay financially.” Angela’s head popped up from the language coming from Fareeha’s lips and she blinked, _I didn’t realize how beautiful Arabic sounded._ Fareeha shook her head to herself, “My classes are fine. I have four A’s and one B. I’m trying to bring that B up though, I’m almost there.” 

She hated how these people talked to her, they treated her like a child. _I’m not a fucking child! I’m young, but not that young._ “That’s wonderful to hear, well we have some news about your mother’s life insurance. She left everything to you in her will, correct?” Fareeha nodded once, “Yeah, she did.” 

“Then the money will be wired to your account by the end of the day. We suggest that you open up a separate account for it. It’s, well, _a lot_ for a 21 year old.” Fareeha held her breath for a moment then she stood up and started to speak faster and with more annoyance in her tone, Angela just sat there and watched her. 

“Listen. I appreciate your concern, but I do not need to be told how to handle my mother’s money. I’m responsible enough to make the decisions I need to with it. I’m not an idiot and I’m sick of being treated like one from you.” 

“Miss Amari, I-.” 

“No. I don’t want to hear it. Once her insurance is transferred to me, I don’t want to hear from you people ever again, got it? She was my mother. I do **not** need another one. So stick your nose up someone else’s business and leave. Me. Alone.” Fareeha ended the call and she put a hand on her forehead. 

Angela watched her for a moment then she stood and approached her slowly, “Fareeha? Are you okay?” The Egyptian took in a deep breath and dropped her head down, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just,” she shook her head and let out a single laugh, “never mind.” 

Angela gave her a worried expression and laid a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry that those people keep harassing you, I can’t even imagine how hard that must be.” Fareeha snorted and nodded once, “Yeah, talking about my mother’s death isn’t something that I like doing every day.” 

Angela gave her a sad smile then squeezed her shoulder, “Like I said, I couldn’t even imagine. If I had to talk about my father’s death every day, I’d lose my mind.” Fareeha furrowed her brows and looked up to meet her eyes, “Y-You’re father passed away? A-Angela, I’m so sorry.” 

The blonde gave her a small grin, “It’s alright. I was 15 when it happened, it’s been a while, but I still miss him. I don’t think I’ll ever stop missing him.” Fareeha nodded once then looked at the ground, “I was 13 when my mother passed away and I think about her every day.” Angela rubbed her back slightly, “Do you want to talk about it? We don’t have to if you don’t want, but it might help.” 

Fareeha met her gaze then gave her a small smile, “She was in the Egyptian Army, she was actually the captain of the entire Army. She was named the best sniper in the world and she was the sassiest soul you could ever meet.” Fareeha laughed lightly and Angela smiled up at her. “Since I never met my father, it was always just her and me. She was my best friend honestly. Then she was deployed to Iraq and I never got to see her again. She was killed in combat and I never even got to say bye to her.” 

Fareeha shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek, “After she passed, I had nobody. I lived by myself and I lost my childhood home since, well, I was 13 and couldn’t go to school and have a full time job. I was homeless for a few months then the Egyptian military found me and gave me an apartment near my school and supported me until I was 18.” 

Angela furrowed her brows, “That’s horrible, Fareeha. I am so sorry you had to go through that…” Fareeha smiled then met her eyes, “It’s alright, I don’t think I’d be who I am now without those experiences. And my life now is pretty nice. I have a roof over my head, I got to go to my first choice college and I got into the major I wanted, I have incredible friends, and I have, um, you.” 

Angela smiled widely at that and wrapped her arms through Fareeha’s right one, “And you always will have me. Unless of course you don’t, then just let me know and I’ll leave you alone.” Fareeha laughed lightly and met her eyes, “I don’t think that I will ever want you to leave.” Angela blushed at that and hugged her arm while putting her head on her shoulder, “Then I never will.” 

Fareeha smiled at the sight of Angela hugging her arm, _she is too cute._ Fareeha lifted up her arm and put it on her shoulders and pulled her against her body, “Do you want to talk about your father?” 

Angela wrapped her arms around her torso and looked up at her with a small smile, “He was a wonderful man. He always supported me, believed in me, and loved me to no ends. He was diagnosed with stage four colon cancer and at that point there’s nothing really for anyone to do. He passed away two months after he was diagnosed, and it was heartbreaking for my mother and I.” 

****  
She shook her head and looked out at the city, “I became suicidal after he died, I didn’t know how to handle my emotions at all. But Mei, Amelie, and my mother helped me get out of that state of mind and I will forever be grateful for them.”   
****

Fareeha gave her a sad expression as she watched her face while she talked, “My first choice in college was here, but I was too afraid to leave my mom all alone. I was scared that she was going to go back into her deep dark depressive state, so I just went to a university near her house and commuted. I wasn’t happy there though, I didn’t fit in with anybody and nobody talked to me, it was making me even more depressed and my mother noticed and told me I should go wherever I wanted since life could be so short.” 

Angela shook her head and smiled up at her, “And I am so glad that I transferred. I haven’t been this happy since I was 14 and it feels good to be around people who appreciate me for me and truly want to be around me.” 

Fareeha gave her a small smile, “Well, just like you, you’ll always have me, Ang. You’re a wonderful person and you complete our little family.” Angela giggled lightly and hugged her, “Thank you, Fareeha. That means a lot to me.” Fareeha wrapped her arms around her back and held her close as her smile spread across her lips. 

They stayed like that for a long few minutes, but then Fareeha’s hearing picked up on something, “Hurry up, man. Get the door open.” “Cover me.” 

Fareeha blinked then pulled away slightly and looked down at her with a sheepish smile, “I-I’ll be right back.” Angela furrowed her brows slightly, “Where are you going?” 

Fareeha blinked then let out an awkward laugh, “Just, um, just stay here really quick. I’ll be right back.” Angela let out a light laugh, “Alright, Fareeha.” Fareeha gave her that goofy lop-sided smile then she jogged to the stairs and descended them. Angela crossed her arms over her chest with a small smirk on her lips, “Go get them, tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally know nothing about biochemistry so I got all that info from my college's website sooo I'm sorry if there's a biochemistry person out there reading this that I offended lol 
> 
> Fareeha got pissed off from the ignorance from the Egyptian military, whenever they call they always talk down to her like she's a child. That would annoy anybody! But the birds learned more about each other and where they came from.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hawk runs off to go stop a breaking and entering then gets back to Angela as soon as possible with a small surprise. Fareeha senses a familiar pair of eyes on her, someone from her past is lurking around the two watching their every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah, do you have permission to be that beautiful? I'm afraid you cannot continue here, you're too damn gorgeous!  
> Jk! You can still read this even though your beauty is blinding lol
> 
> Some build up for an upcoming fight huh? Interesting... I suppose you're just going to have to read to find out what happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fareeha ran to the CCE building and slipping in a bush and crouched. She took off her street clothes and slipped her mask and long gloves on before flying low in hopes that Angela wouldn’t see. 

Angela walked over to the edge of the building and watched as the Blue Hawk hopped out of a bush and flew away quickly and she laughed lightly to herself with a shake of her head, _she must be able to sense when there’s crime happening. Or does she hear it? Maybe she sees it? I’ll have to ask her about her powers once she knows I know._

Fareeha flew up once she was a mile away from the university and she listened to the voices, _west._ She focused her sight and saw a group of five men on a rooftop trying to break into the door. Fareeha shook her head, “Pretty sure these guys didn’t forget their keys.” 

She soared towards them and once she was above them, she put her hands together and flew straight down. She slammed her hands against the rooftop and made the five guys in ski masks fall onto their backs. Fareeha put her hands on her hips, “Come on guys, you’re doing it all wrong! You shove the crowbar on the side of the door, not on the top. Didn’t they teach you that in criminal school?” 

They all shot up and ran towards her with their crowbars and bats in their hands. Fareeha did a flip over one of them then slammed her feet against his back and he became motionless when his head hit a metal pole. 

Fareeha winced, “Ooh, sorry man. That looked like it hurt.” She spun around and saw a bat coming right at her face and she ducked then flew upwards with her fist out. It connected under his jaw and he flew into the air and bounced off the ground then Fareeha tried to kick the next guy, but he blocked it with his crowbar. 

With every punch and kick she threw, he blocked it and she shook her head with a smirk, “Damn, you’re good with that thing. Maybe some day you can teach me how to do that. Well, after you get out of jail that is.” 

She slid in between his legs then punched him in the back of his head, his spine, then she kicked him and did a backflip. She landed with her hands on the ground then jumped up and grabbed the bat that the one man discarded, “Batter up!” She yelled before pulling it over her shoulder and smashing it against the one guy’s face. 

Fareeha laughed then looked at the lone man. He blinked then she chucked the baseball bat at his head and he fell backwards with a thud. Fareeha put her hands on her hips, “They’re so cute when they’re knocked out.” 

She clicked her earpiece, “Jack, there’s five men knocked out on a rooftop in Hell’s Kitchen waiting for their Uber.” “Thanks, Hawk. How was your girlfriend?” 

Fareeha sighed and flew into the air, “She’s not my girlfriend and it’s going good. I got interrupted by the breaking and entering. I’m going back to her now though, soooo I’ll talk to you later.” 

She flew into the bush and pulled her clothes back on and looked left and right before hopping out of the bush. Fareeha blinked, _shit._ She looked around and saw a rose bush in the garden behind the communications building and she smirked, _perfect._

Angela was sitting on the sofa with a small smile on her lips as Gerald and Frank sat with her to keep her company while Fareeha was off fighting bad guys. “What do you guys think of Fareeha being the Blue Hawk?” She asked and they both tilted their heads to the side and Angela laughed, “Yeah, it’s pretty awesome, isn’t it? Also a bit terrifying.” Her conversation was interrupted when she heard the door open and saw Fareeha walking through the door with her right hand behind her back. 

Fareeha saw the two birds on her lap and she smiled at the sight as she walked over to them. Angela smiled up at her then cocked a brow, “What do you have behind your back?” Fareeha stopped next to her and gave her a small smile and she looked at the ground, “Well, um, I thought that you needed a little something to cheer you up. So, uh, here.” 

She held out her hand and it was a bouquet of bright red roses. Angela’s hand went up to cover her mouth and her eyes went wide, but then her hand slowly fell as her smile grew, “Oh mein Gott, Fareeha. They’re beautiful.” She gently took the roses out of her hand and Fareeha’s small smile grew slightly, “I-I didn’t know what kind of flowers you like, so, um, roses are always safe.” 

Angela looked at the beautiful arrangement of flowers and she shook her head slightly, “I love them, roses are my favorite.” Fareeha scratched the back of her neck and let out an awkward chuckle, “Then I picked the right ones.” Angela felt the love and care she felt for Fareeha grow three times the size, she gently put Gerald and Frank down and stood up. 

She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck and hugged her tightly, “Thank you so much, Fareeha. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.” 

Fareeha blushed as she wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her back. She shut her eyes and took in a happy breath, _look at you, you lady magnet. You’re getting so good at this flirting thing, maybe I should write a relationship book?_

She chuckled lightly to herself as she pulled away from the hug and Angela looked up into her eyes then down at the roses, “I’m going to keep these until I die.” Fareeha cocked an amused brow, “They’ll be wilted by then.” Angela shrugged once with a smile, “I can press them, that way I can have them forever.” 

Fareeha gave her the signature goofy smile and Angela smiled up at her. Before either of them could make a move, Fareeha felt a presence watching them and she shuddered, _the Dragon._

Fareeha blinked down at her, “H-Hey, um, Angela. Do you want to go walk or, uh, something?” Angela giggled up at her and nodded, “Of course, it’s a beautiful day today.” They picked up their backpacks and Fareeha picked up the pizza box and white bag then looked up at the rooftop across from them. 

She zoomed her sight in and she saw the glowing, flaming woman in the dragon costume. Fareeha grit her teeth, the Dragon was the only enemy of hers that knew her true identity. Satya and her, talked for a while actually, they were, well, sexually involved for a few months. 

Angela stood straight up and smiled up at her, “You ready, tiger?” Fareeha blinked then looked down at her, “Y-Yeah. Let’s go.” She glanced up at the rooftop again and saw the Dragon sitting there with her one leg crossed over the other and she felt her heart drop slightly, _what the hell does she want? Nothing good I assume._

The two walked down the steps and Angela was gently touching the roses and she sniffed them a few times, she loves roses. It was so sweet of Fareeha to get her some, even if it was just a cover for going off to stop crime. 

As they walked down the sidewalk, Fareeha looked up when she heard the whooshing sound of the Dragon’s wings. She watched her fly down and land on the rooftop in front of them and Fareeha shook her head, “H-Hey, um, Angela. I actually think it’s a good idea if you go home for the rest of the day.” 

Angela furrowed her brows and looked up at her, “What do you mean?” Fareeha turned her head but looked up for a few seconds before meeting her eyes, “J-Just please trust me.” 

Angela furrowed her brows more and she saw the pleading behind Fareeha’s eyes. Something bad was going to happen, but what could it be? Angela trusted Fareeha more than anyone, she was a superhero how could she not? “Okay, I trust you Fareeha.” 

She nodded once then Angela watched her look up at the buildings with her eyebrows knit together, _what’s going on? Am I in danger? Is Fareeha in danger?_ That made Angela’s heart drop, she didn’t want anything bad to happen to her, she cares about her so much. 

Fareeha didn’t know what Satya was doing, but it gave her a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. Satya Vaswani was a few years older than Fareeha and she was a twisted villain. She was nice but mean, polite but evil, admirable but malicious, she was a sketchy character. 

When Fareeha first moved to New York City, she was the first villain she encountered. As much as Fareeha regrets it now, she let the Dragon seduce her and they ended up being intimate every time they ran into each other after having an epic battle. But then Satya stabbed her in the back. 

She chained her to a bed and went and murdered a whole bunch of people and Fareeha swore she would never allow herself to get caught up in the lust or sexual tension again. Every time they’ve seen each other since, Satya still flirts and tries to seduce her, but it doesn’t work no matter how hard she tries. She hasn’t seen her in almost five months now, why was she now suddenly back and stalking her? _Maybe she’s horny or something, who knows. She should meet Ashe, they’d have a party together._

Fareeha looked at her watch and saw that it was going on 3pm and she shook her head, “You know what, Ang. Do you just want to hang out with me at my place for a little?” 

Angela blinked then met her eyes, “Oh, of course. I’d love to. We can take that nap then.” She nudged her slightly and Fareeha let out a light chuckle, “We can. I can also make you my mom’s Egyptian tea. It’s pretty good actually, but I can’t make it as good as she did.” 

Angela smiled up at her, “I’m sure that it’s delicious, I’d love to try it.” Fareeha smiled down at her as they walked to Fareeha’s apartment. 

They traveled up the steps then the Egyptian took out her keys and unlocked her door, but it was already unlocked. She grit her teeth, _she was in my fucking apartment? What the hell._ She walked in and looked around, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. 

Angela stepped in behind her and grinned at the apartment, “I love your place, Fareeha. I love the decorations.” Canvases of Egyptian art hung on her walls along with some photos. Angela walked up to one and smiled widely at it. 

It was a picture of a woman that looked exactly like Fareeha but with a tattoo under her left eye and she had the younger Fareeha on her shoulders with her arms out like she was flying. Fareeha walked up next to her and smiled at it, “That’s my mother, her name was Ana. And I think I was four or five in this picture.” 

Angela smiled at it, “She’s beautiful, you look just like her.” Fareeha laughed lightly, “Thank you, she was a beautiful woman.” Angela looked up and saw her smiling slightly at the picture and Angela wrapped her arm around hers, “Just like you.” 

Fareeha blinked and met her smiling eyes while the blush spread across her face. She let out an awkward laugh, “T-Thanks, Angela. You’re beautiful too.” Angela smiled then squeezed her rock hard bicep lightly, not expecting it to be _that_ rock solid. She blushed lightly and Fareeha motioned to her sofa, “You can, um, sit if you want. I’ll make the tea awhile.” 

Angela smiled then moved to sit on the black couch while Fareeha walked over to her kitchen. As she was standing in there, Fareeha glanced out her window and saw that Satya wasn’t out there anymore. _She still is somewhere. I can feel her watching me._

Fareeha furrowed her brows, _did she bug my apartment?_ She popped her head up and scanned the area with her zoomed in vision. A small black circle sat under her television next to a tiny little camera that a normal person wouldn’t notice. Fareeha turned on the stove and set the kettle on top of it before walking back into the living room. 

Angela watched her kneel down in front of her television stand and cocked a brow. Fareeha grabbed the two pieces of technology and they burned her hand as they sat in her palm, _that fire breathing bitch._

“What are those?” Angela asked and Fareeha looked over at her and shrugged once, “A camera and microphone. Jesse, Lena, or Aleks is probably trying to prank me or something, I don’t know.” She shook her head as she looked down at the small pieces of technology and walked back into her kitchen. 

Angela watched her from the hole in the wall that opened the kitchen up to the living room and she watched her squeeze her hand together and crush the camera and mic in her palm. _Something’s not right. Is someone spying on her?_

Fareeha brushed her hand off over the trashcan then walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Angela with a sigh. Angela studied her for a moment, she looked like she was thinking rapidly and hard. She gently laid her hand on her thigh and Fareeha blinked then met her worried gaze. “Are you sure you’re okay, Fareeha? Is something wrong?” 

Fareeha cursed Angela’s observant brain, even though she loved it, right now wasn’t the best time for her to start getting attentive. She gave her a small smile, “Yeah, I’m okay Angela. I promise. I’m just thinking about a lot, um, like normal.” 

The Swiss woman gave her a small smile, “What’s going on inside that smart head of yours, love?” Fareeha took in a deep breath, _come on think of something._ “The military said that I’m going to be getting my mother’s insurance money today and, um, it just sucks a little.” 

Angela tilted her head slightly, “I’m sorry, Fareeha. That has to be hard.” Fareeha nodded once and gave her a tight smile, “Yeah, I’m a little bummed out about it.” Angela rubbed her thumb lightly against her thigh and Fareeha’s skin tinged under the touch, “I’m here for you, Fareeha. No matter what.” 

Fareeha met her eyes and gave her a small smile, “Thank you Angela.” 

The kettle started to hiss loudly and she hopped up and jogged to the kitchen and poured the tea into two cups. She came back and handed one to Angela, “Be careful. It’s pretty hot.” The blonde held it between her two hands and hummed as she breathed in the delightful aroma. 

Fareeha took a sip and she wiggled happily into the sofa, loving the small taste of home. Angela took a sip and she looked up at Fareeha’s face, “This is so good, oh mein Gott.” Fareeha chuckled lightly, “Thank you. It tastes exactly how Egypt is. Hot and sweet.” 

Angela laughed at that and she nudged her with her shoulder slightly, “You’re too funny, Fareeha. You’re going to make me laugh a lung out one of these days.” Fareeha laughed and shook her head, “I try. But you can’t actually laugh a lung out, can you?” She asked with a cocked brow and Angela looked at her for a second then they both started to laugh again. 

“I guess I’ll just have to keep making you laugh until that happens. You know, for science.” Angela laughed lightly as she leaned into Fareeha’s side, “Yeah, sure. For science.” Fareeha smiled down at her, _put your arm around her come on. She’s right there._

Fareeha lifted up her right arm and wrapped it around her shoulders to let her get closer to her and Angela automatically did. They finished their tea and put the empty cups on her glass coffee table before settling back against the sofa together. 

Angela laid her head on Fareeha’s shoulder as she wrapped her right arm around her torso and snuggled up against her. Fareeha thought her heart was going to either beat out of her chest or stop completely from the feeling of Angela latched onto her body. Angela was in the same boat, she wanted to be in Fareeha’s arms for weeks now and it was certainly worth the wait. 

Fareeha rubbed small circles on her back then she felt Angela’s breathing slow to a steady rhythm. She peeked down at her face and saw that she was sleeping and she smiled widely at the sight. Carefully, she laid back and pulled her on top of her body and Angela nuzzled her head under her chin the settle again. Fareeha grinned as she lightly massaged her head, all thoughts of Satya left her head as she closed her eyes, _a quick cat nap never hurt anybody._ She felt herself fall into her deep sleep immediately with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO Satya (aka the Dragon) is spying on our love birds and Fareeha doesn't understand why. She let the tiredness of the past few days take over and fall asleep, was that the wrong move when there's a villain lurking around?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon makes an appearance and speaks to Angela for a little before Fareeha wakes up. Blue Hawk goes after the Dragon after taking something of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha hou aku e ka poʻe hoaaloha!
> 
> I am pleased to once again bring you yet another chapter of this superhero fic! I hope that you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!! 
> 
> I hope you like this fun little battle between Blue Hawk and the Dragon!

Angela shivered once when she felt a cold breeze hit her bare arms and she grumbled, but then the thing she was laying on was definitely not a sofa or bed. She popped her head up and saw Fareeha’s sleeping face with her arm behind her head and the other wrapped around Angela’s body. Angela smiled widely at the sight, she was not expecting to wake up to such an innocent and beautiful sight. 

She shivered again when she felt the breeze and she looked to her right and saw that the one window was now open. Her brows furrowed and she looked around the now dark room, she didn’t remember Fareeha opening the window nor was it open before. Suddenly the air around them got hot, so hot that Angela felt sweat begin to form on her forehead. _What the hell?_

Then there was a light laugh and Angela shot up with panic behind her voice, “Hello? Who’s there?” She looked around the dark room, then she gasped when she saw a pair of glowing orange eyes appear in the shadows. Angela blinked as the figure walked towards her as the fire sparked and spread across the woman’s body. 

She had horns that started from her brow that curled up her head along with glowing yellow and orange spikes. She had claws and down her sternum was glowing like lava. She had large wings folded behind her back and a devious smirk, _the Dragon._

Angela blinked then she tapped Fareeha a few times, “Fareeha… Fareeha, wake up.” The woman laughed, “She won’t be waking up for another hour or so. Trust me, I know.” She winked and Angela just blinked at her, looked down at Fareeha’s sleeping face, then back at her, “W-What do you want?” She tried to sound confident and tough, but the words squeaked and fumbled out of her mouth. 

Her fangs reflected the light coming from her body as she laughed lightly, “I do not have to explain myself to a child. However, since you are a lot more mature for your age, I suppose I could enlighten you.” A stool appeared and she sat down with her leg crossed over the other one, “You are a very brilliant young woman, Angela Ziegler. I know everything about you.” 

Angela looked taken aback and the Dragon’s smirk grew, “I also know everything about Fareeha Amari.” She looked down at Fareeha and Angela watched her with wide eyes as she sat up on Fareeha’s legs. 

“She was my lover for a while actually. Well, Blue Hawk was, but we both know who that is.” Angela blinked then looked down at Fareeha’s face and back to her, “And?” Satya cocked her right brow slightly, “Oh, so you already know about her secret identity then.” 

Angela shook her head slightly, “Well, yes but she hasn’t told me. I connected the dots.” The Dragon smiled, “Of course you did, Angela. You’re very intelligent, that’s not a lie. I see that Fareeha has a strong interest in you.” She scowled and Angela couldn’t form any thoughts at the moment. “And that simply won’t do. You see, Angela, I still have a strong interest in her and I will not allow you to get in the way of that.” 

Angela shook her head slightly, “I’m sorry, um, Dragon?" Angela tried to let out a single laugh, but it caught in her throat, "I also have a strong interest in her. She must not have had a strong interest in you if you two broke up.” 

That made Satya’s orange eyes turn a reddish orange and her scowl grew, “Is that so? Well, let’s see how much she’s willing to fight for you.” She stood and Angela shook Fareeha a few more times, but it was pointless. 

Fareeha grumbled from the breeze that hit her face. She went to put her arm around the body that she fell asleep with on her, but when her arm dropped onto her own stomach, she shot up. Her eyes looked through the dark room as they went into night vision then they landed on the open window. 

“Oh my god.” She shot up and threw her clothes off and slipped her mask and gloves on after checking her bedroom and bathroom, just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. The panic and fear coursed through her body, Satya took Angela. She kidnapped her while she was sleeping. 

_Fucking hell, Fareeha! You just had to fall asleep with that psycho prowling around!_ Fareeha ran to the open window and jumped out of it before flying up in the air. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, _I will kill you Satya if you lay one finger on her._

Satya dropped Angela onto her back, and she landed on the hard pavement in an abandoned ship yard. Her hands were chained together in front of her and she sat up with a wince. 

She met her red eyes and Satya crossed her arms over her chest, “Now we wait. Why don’t we have a little fun before she gets here?” Angela furrowed her brows up at her and Satya smirked before bringing the back of her hand up and slapping Angela right across the face. Angela’s head snapped to the side and her cheek instantly yelled in pain. 

Satya slapped her again then a third time then she kneeled down and grabbed her throat and brought her face closer to hers. She smirked, “You may think that you have Fareeha wrapped around your finger but trust me honey. She will not be yours for much longer.” 

Fareeha heard her voice and she grit her teeth as she flew towards the sound. Her eyes zoomed in at the abandoned ship yard and she spotted Satya choking Angela and her blood began to boil. 

Angela grit her teeth as she stared into her orange eyes then a small smirk went across her lips, “I think you’re wrong about that one.” Just then, someone landed ten feet behind the Dragon and spoke, “Don’t fucking touch her, Satya.” 

Angela watched the smirk spread across Satya’s face as she stood up and turned to face her, “Hawk. Have you been working out? You look great.” Fareeha put her fists on her hips while puffing her chest out slightly, “No. Well, yes. But no.” 

Satya laughed lightly and took a few slow steps forward, “I can tell, look at your arms. I’m very impressed.” Angela looked in between the two women as they stared each other down. She had no idea how to feel or think, but she was scared above everything else. 

“The amount of crimes your racking up is pretty impressive. Hundreds of counts of murder, sexual harassment, kidnapping, theft, being a bitch. I’m sure that the Raft has a nice, cozy, and cold room there waiting for you.” 

Satya pursed her lips and slowly walked around her, “After all this time, you’re still an obnoxious, ignorant child.” Fareeha shrugged once without moving as she walked behind her, “True, but that’s part of my charm isn’t it?” 

Angela shook her head slightly from her quick quips but her facial expression didn't change. Her brows were raised, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was parted slightly. She was in disbelief that this was actually happening in front of her. 

Satya stopped on her right side and reached up to turn her head to look down at her, “You are adorable, Hawk. Tell me, what do you see in Angela Ziegler?” Fareeha grit her teeth, “Well, she’s sweet, smart, beautiful, and she doesn’t use me for sex. Soooo, pretty much everything that you’re not.” 

Angela blinked at that and Satya’s eyes went red. She dropped her hand then walked back over to the blonde. She stopped behind her and she kneeled down on a knee and put her hands on her shoulders. Fareeha took a step forward, but Satya’s eyes dug holes into her skull, “You don’t want to make a wrong move, not when I have your little pet in my grasp.” She ran the back of her hand down Angela’s face and Angela looked up at Fareeha’s yellow eyes. 

Fareeha clenched her fists at her side, but she threw her right hand up, grabbed Satya’s throat in her hand then threw her to Angela’s right. Fareeha walked over to her and put her hands on her hips while looking down at her, “Do you really think I’ll let you do anything to her? Have you fully lost your mind?” 

Satya growled as her wings spread and she flew up, “I think it’s you who lost your mind, Hawk. You are playing with fire.” Fareeha looked up at her and chuckled lightly, “Literally.” Satya growled as she threw her hands out and shot beams of fire down at her. Fareeha flew up into the air and Angela’s mouth open more from the scene. 

She flew under her and wrapped her arms around her throat making Satya gasp and struggle against her strength. Fareeha chuckled, “You know, Satya. If you weren’t so evil, you would have made such a cool superhero. But you are a little fucked up.” 

The woman grunted as she pointed her hand behind her and shot fire right in Fareeha’s face. Fareeha flew backwards and Satya soared up into the air. Angela gulped, she wanted to yell her name, but it caught in her throat. 

Fareeha growled as she flew up after her. She tailed her until they were far above the Empire State building’s height. Satya did a flip in the air, so she was under Fareeha then uppercut her. Fareeha blinked from the pain then she punched her a few times in the face then kicked her in the stomach with the bottom of her foot. 

Satya flew down and backwards, but she yelled as she came right back at her with flaming hands. Angela looked up into the sky and she couldn’t see them, they were too high for her eyes to see and the worry within her chest spread throughout her entire body. 

Fareeha’s hand snapped up and caught her fist then her other hand snapped up to catch the other one. Blue Hawk gripped her flaming hands and spun them around in a circle a few times then let go of her. Angela saw the Dragon falling towards the earth for a moment but she shot right back into the air. 

Fareeha pointed her right hand at the ground and Angela watched as a huge metal pole was ripped out of the ground next to her and she gasped as it flew up into the sky, "Oh mein Gott." Fareeha grabbed the pole and as Satya flew towards her, she brought it above her head and went to smash it down onto her, but Satya threw a flashbang in her face. 

Fareeha yelled as the gas hit her eyes from under her mask and she felt Satya grab her throat. Fareeha dropped the metal pole as Satya punched her a few times then put both of her hands on her neck and fly rapidly towards the ground with Fareeha’s back facing down. 

Fareeha gripped her hands as she felt the ground getting closer and closer under her as she tried to fly against her wings. Angela watched the two plummeted towards the earth and she cried out, “Fareeha!” 

Blue Hawk's back met the pavement and it instantly cracked loudly and broke under her. They went about five feet into the earth and Angela’s jaw dropped and went to stand, but Satya flew out of the hole and landed right in front of her and turned around. 

Fareeha breathed heavily as the pain coursing through her body told her not to get up, _but Angela still needs me._

With a pained grunt, she reached up and grabbed some rocks to pull herself up. She got herself back on the earth on her hands on knees with her head hanging low as she breathed heavily. Angela felt a tear break free, _she’s in so much pain… And I can’t help her…_

Fareeha got to her feet then pointed at her as she stood up straight and stumbled back a foot, “Nic-Nice try, Satya. Heh, you, you can’t kill me. I’m indestructible. Oh god.” She put her hands on her knees, “Can we take five?” 

Satya growled, “Why won’t you just shut up!” Fareeha lifted her head up and met her glowing red eyes then spoke nonchalantly, “You know, I had a weird dream earlier. I had wings. What do you think that means?” 

The Dragon yelled loudly then threw flames at her with her hands. The force hit Fareeha’s chest and she went flying backwards into a giant shipping crate and she winced with a growl. 

“No! Stop hurting her! She doesn’t deserve it!” Angela cried out as she watched Fareeha struggle to push herself off the crate and Satya laughed, “She does deserve this.” She crossed her arms over her chest then she growled loudly as she threw them out to her side as flames erupted from her mouth and hands. 

Fareeha felt the heat hit her body and Angela watched the massive wall of fire block her view of the Egyptian. Satya dropped her hands and it was silent for a moment. 

Angela breathed out a few rapid breaths, “You… You…” “Killed her? I suppose I did. She didn’t fight hard enough for you, Angela. Sorry to break it to you.” Angela shook her head slightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks, _Oh my God... Fareeha…_

Before Satya could make a move a figure slowly walked out of the flames with a slight limp and Angela’s eyes went wide. The Dragon’s arms dropped to her side and Fareeha stopped and smirked, “Did you forget I have a fire resistant suit, Satya? I can’t believe it, you forgot something. I need to mark this in my calendar.” 

Satya blinked and her mouth opened to say something but Fareeha shook her head, “Save it.” She walked over to the massive yellow crane and wrapped her arms around it and bent her knees. She grunted as she tore the huge screws out of the ground and held it in her arms. 

“Angela! Duck!” The blonde dropped to the ground but watched as Fareeha swung the crane right at Satya’s body. The woman went _soaring._ Her body went so far that Angela couldn’t even see her body crash into the ocean next to them. 

Fareeha put the crane back where it was, and she breathed heavily. She leaned her forearm on the crane and put a hand on her hip, _oh my god, I haven’t been in this much pain in years. She’s going to pay for that._

Angela slowly sat up as she watched the Egyptian take a moment to calm her breathing and body. Fareeha pushed herself off the crane and shook her head slightly. She turned and met Angela’s wide, crying eyes and she went to her. 

She dropped onto a knee while looking down at the chains around the blonde's wrists and she shook her head, “Don’t move your hands, okay?” Fareeha grabbed the thick chain in her hands and pulled as hard as she could. Angela watched the metal chains rip from her strength with a loud snap then fall off her wrists. 

Fareeha threw the chains to the side then stood up with her hands out, “I got you, Angela.” Angela looked at her hands then back up into her eyes then she gently took them. Fareeha got her to her feet and they looked at each other for a moment then Fareeha scooped her up bridal style and jumped into the air. 

She flew them to Angela’s apartment, and she landed in the alley right next to it. Fareeha gently put Angela down and she reached up and touched her face with her fingertips, “Are you alright, Angela? Did she hurt you?” 

Angela blinked from the worry in her tone and shook her head slightly, “No, she didn’t hurt me at all. Are you alright?” She reached up and cupped Fareeha’s face and she chuckled lightly and nodded once, “Yeah, I’m alright, Angela.” 

They stayed like that for a moment then Angela felt something tug in her chest. She thought she watched Fareeha get burned alive, she thought she was dead for a minute and that was one of the hardest minutes of her life. 

Angela looked down at her lips then back into her eyes, “Thanks for saving me again. Tiger.” Fareeha’s eyes went wide, _w-what?_

Angela gently put her thumbs under the mask and slid it over her head, exposing her true identity. Fareeha was frozen, but the way Angela was looking up at her was mesmerizing. Angela smiled widely up at her as their eyes met then she went on her toes, wrapped her arms around her neck, and connected their lips. 

Fareeha was completely in shock, _what are you doing, fool?_ She caved into the kiss, Fareeha leaned down into her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Angela draped her left arm around the tops of her shoulders and buried her right hand through her raven hair as Fareeha gently pressed her against the wall. 

The electricity between their lips shocked both of them, literally. They both thought that the other one got badly hurt for a split second and they both felt that all too familiar feeling of grief begin to bubble within. Fareeha knew in that moment when she woke up without Angela on top of her that she needed to move their relationship along a little quicker. Angela felt the same thing in the moment that Fareeha went crashing into the earth. 

They pulled their lips apart and pressed their foreheads together and Fareeha watched the smile spread across Angela’s lips. She smiled at the sight while Angela put her hands on her chest, “Fareeha, I never want to lose you. Ever. I want you in my life for a long time.” 

Fareeha let out a light laugh as she pulled her head back slightly to look into her eyes, “I want that too, Ang. But with you, of course.” Angela giggled lightly, “Of course, love.” 

She gave her a small goofy smirk, “I never want to lose you either Angela. But, um, did that freak you out of any possibility of being in a relationship with me?” Angela smiled then shook her head, “Well, your safety does worry me and that’s something that I will have to get through. I was scared, but I knew that you were going to save me. I didn’t have any doubts about that.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “What doubts did you have?” Angela shook her head slightly, “I thought that, for a split second, that I did lose you. I, I.” She shook her head and looked between her eyes, “I thought that she killed you and I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

Angela dropped her head down slightly with a hint of sadness in her voice, “When she shot those flames at you, I thought there was no chance of you surviving that.” She let out a single laugh and looked back up into her eyes, brought her right hand up and cupped her cheek, “But then you came walking through the flames, like a total badass by the way, and I couldn’t believe I doubted your ability to withstand that.” 

Fareeha chuckled lightly, “Trust me, Amar. I’m harder to get rid of than a pesky rat. A little wall of fire isn’t going to stop me from keeping you safe.” Angela blinked from the foreign name that rolled off her tongue like honey then her smile smeared across her lips. 

She shook her head then she pulled her back down to her lips. Fareeha was the one that was going to give her the best life she could have ever imagined for herself. She was everything she’s ever wanted and so much more. Angela was so excited for their relationship and it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! Their lips have officially touched! 🎉
> 
> How about that for some beginner's angst? Still not angst? No? Well, I tried🤣
> 
> But, what are your thoughts about Satya as the Dragon? Obviously I got the inspiration from her Halloween skin and I thought that would be a fun villain to use! 
> 
> I'm also considering using Junkrat as a mad scientist (in his Junkenstein skin but like Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man since he was a scientist that went crazy). But I'm not entirely sure yet, I'd love to hear some ideas!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and all of the support I've been getting! It means more than the world to me🤍


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain that has been at large for the past few weeks finally comes out of hiding for Blue Hawk to take down once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hello strangers! It's been a few days!
> 
> I'm sorry I abandoned you, I had so much schoolwork to get done and not enough time to do it😢 But it's almost done! Finally! 
> 
> I wanted to throw this chapter at you lovelies while I try to finish the rest of my work!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support I've been receiving! Every hour I check how many hits I've gotten and I tell my girlfriend whenever it goes up just one or two🤣 It's very exciting! 
> 
> I love you my Pharmercy fanatics! Shoot some ideas my way, I'm suffering from writer's block (there's still more to come after this chapter trust me), but I'm a _little_ stumped! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :)))

The next morning, Angela decided that she was going to go to the main hall’s roof to study for her anatomy exam she had on Monday. It was a beautiful day out and she was in one of the best moods she’s been in for years. After they kissed last night, Fareeha told Angela that she was going to be around the area just in case anything else were to happen. Little did Angela know that Fareeha was literally laying on the rooftop of her apartment complex all night. Well, she would fly away to deal with a crime once in a while, but she mostly just laid on her back looking up at the stars thinking about the woman. 

Fareeha heard the front doors of the apartment building open and she popped her head over the ledge and smiled when she saw that platinum blonde ponytail slightly bouncing with every step she took. Fareeha hopped off the ledge and swooped down next to her, hoping to spook her, but she just received a bright smile and a, “Good morning, tiger. How did you sleep?” 

Fareeha floated backwards with her arms behind her head again as she smiled up at her, “Well, I didn’t need to sleep so I went with keeping watch and stopping bad guys.” 

Angela cocked a brow, “You didn’t sleep? Do you not have to?” Fareeha shook her head with a smile, “I have enhanced endurance. So I can go without sleeping, eating, or drinking for weeks and be perfectly fine. But because of that, when I do sleep I go right into REM and can’t wake up for three hours.” 

Angela’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? That’s incredible, I wish I could stay up all hours of the day.” Fareeha chuckled then there was a voice behind her, “Oh my god! You’re Blue Hawk!” 

Fareeha dropped her head and looked at the man’s excited face upside down. She smiled, “That’s me. I like the shirt.” She pointed to his shirt that had her logo on it and he shook his head while putting his hands on it, “This is insane! I can’t believe you’re right in front of me!” 

Angela smirked to herself as Fareeha spun around and landed on the ground with her hands on her hips, “Maybe I’m not, maybe you’re dreaming.” She stepped forward and poked his shoulder then shook her head, “Nope, you’re awake.” 

He laughed then fumbled around his pockets, “Could I have your autograph?” Fareeha snorted, “Well, I don’t really have one, but I can try.” 

He pulled out a Sharpie from his back pocket then handed it to her, “Where do you want it?” “Right here.” He pointed to the right chest of his shirt and she stepped forward and scribbled her name across his shirt then handed the Sharpie back to him, “There you go, man.” 

“Thank you so much, oh my god. You’re awesome.” Fareeha chuckled, “Thank you. I try way too hard.” She scooped Angela up then she flew up into the air and the guy watched with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. 

“Where are you headed, Ang?” The blonde giggled then pointed down to the main hall, “I was going to study for my exam on Monday for a little.” Fareeha swooped down onto the rooftop and put Angela’s feet down on the ground with a goofy smile. Angela laughed then went on her toes to kiss her cheek, “Thanks for the ride, love.” 

Fareeha chuckled lightly, but then Jack came through her earpiece, “Hawk, you there?” She put her hands on her hips and looked out at the city, “Of course I am, Jackie. What is it? Drug bust? Car theft? Bank robbery?” Angela laughed lightly as she sat down on the one sofa an put her backpack next to her. 

“Actually the last one. It’s Shocker.” Fareeha’s brows shot up, “Shocker? He’s finally out of hiding? Hell yeah, Jack. I’m gonna get this faulty outlet. Again. For the third time.” Angela glanced up from her textbook at the hero slightly bouncing back and forth on her feet and she smiled at the sight. 

“You should hurry, he’s about to get into the safe.” “When I get there he’s going to be so _shocked._ ” She laughed at her pun, “Get it? Cause he’s, yanno, _electrifying._ ” Angela laughed to herself and shook her head slightly making Fareeha smile down at her. 

“Just get your ass over there.” “Aye-aye Captain.” She clicked her earpiece then looked down at Angela, “I’ll be back soon, Amar. I gotta jet.” Angela smiled up at her, “Alright, love. Be safe.” Fareeha snorted, “I always am.” She shot herself up into the air and Angela watched as the Blue Hawk flew away. A happy sigh escaped her lips, whatta woman. 

Fareeha soared through the city and weaved in between the buildings as she made her way to the New York City Bank. She looked around at the bank then saw an open window and smirked. Fareeha jumped up and flew into it while talking to herself quietly, “It’s not breaking and entering if I’m not breaking anything, right?” 

She landed on the massive candle chandelier and watched as the man in the metal suit tried to open the safe. Fareeha shook her head, _he has one of the coolest suits I have ever seen._ He had cushioned pants and top with metal shoulder pads, leg pads, and around his waist. His mask was bronze with glowing yellow eyes, it kind of looked like an evil version of Iron Man’s mask. 

“Herman! Long time no see! I’m no lawyer, but I’m pretty sure that’s a parole violation.” The man spun around and looked up at her, “Blue Hawk. How’d you get in here?” Fareeha pointed up at the open window without looking away from him, “Probably the same way you got in here. You’re a little rusty at this villain thing, aren’t you?” 

He growled then threw his left hand up to shoot a highly intensive hot beam at her. She jumped to the right then flew towards him. Her feet connected with his chest and his body went flying into the open safe. Fareeha flew down and shut the safe’s door behind them with her Telekinesis, “Looks like we’re stuck in here for a while. Want to play 20 questions?” 

He grunted as he threw a fist at her. She ducked and slid in between his legs, “No? Facepunch it is!” She smashed her fist against his metal mask and his head snapped to the side then she punched him again and again. He growled then grabbed her arms, spun around and slammed her against the heavy metal door. 

Her body hit it and the door broke off from the force. She bounced and rolled a few time then she looked up and saw him walking out of the safe with five bags over his shoulders. Fareeha hopped to her feet and he shook his head, “Stop getting in my way you stupid child!” 

Fareeha chuckled then he brought his right hand up and shot at her again. She leapt to the right, then the left then she flew forward and kicked him right across the face, “I’ll stop getting in your way once you’re back in your comfy cell.” 

She flew back and he yelled as he dropped the bags of money and put his hands together to shoot a massive beam at her. She jumped up and landed on the chandelier then she looked at the hole in the wall behind her that his beam created. 

“Stand still!” He yelled as he shot at her again, but she dodged it. “If you ask nicely, then maybe.” She quipped back then flew over to the front desk of the bank, lifted it off the ground then threw it at him. 

It hit his body and he flew back into the massive glass wall. It shattered around him and he shot himself up then back into the bank. Fareeha laughed then saw him coming at her, “Oh shi-.” He punched her in the stomach then continuously in the face. 

He picked her body up then slammed it on the ground before turning and running to the money. Fareeha shot up as he jumped onto the ground and blasted off the ground with a cloud of flames under him. She ran out and flew into the air after him as he landed on the ground again and shot himself up and forward. 

“Jack, Shocker’s got the money.” “How much of a mess did you make inside the bank?” Fareeha let out an awkward chuckle, “You probably don’t want to know.” He sighed, “Shouldn’t have asked.” 

The superhero tailed him then as she got closer, she flew down and tackled him to the pavement. Their bodies landed on top of a taxi and they bounced off and rolled onto the street as people gasped. She straddled him as she punched him over and over again. He put his right hand up and shot a beam into her face and she cursed in Arabic. 

Shocker flung her body off his then jumped back into the air. She growled and followed him, “What’s the money for?” He shook his head, “Why do you care?” 

Fareeha shrugged to herself as she soared through the air, “Actually I don’t. Just trying to make polite conversation.” 

“Stop talking!” He screamed and she chuckled lightly, “But this could be so much more rewarding if we connected on an emotional level!” She pursed her lips, “Wait, I forgot. You don’t have emotions.” He growled as he bounced over NYU. 

Angela heard the blast of energy in the air and a smash. She gasped as she watched a man in a bronze and yellow suit fly over her, “Oh mein Gott.” She called out then Fareeha came flying after him. She looked down and waved, “Hi Ang!” Angela blinked and shook her head slightly as she watched Fareeha tail the man. 

Fareeha flew forward, “Who are you working for?” 

“Nobody!” 

“You can either tell me who you’re getting the money for now or make me punch it out of you later.” 

He grunted in response and she shook her head slightly, “Alright, back to Facepunch.” Once she was close enough, she tackled him to the ground again and they rolled a few times with their bodies together. The pedestrians screamed and gasped at the sight of the two plummeting from the sky and they ran off in different directions. 

Fareeha was on top of him again throwing punches in his face and she could tell he was getting tired. She flew up, grabbed an unoccupied car then dropped it on top of his body. He yelled as he tried to push it off himself, but Fareeha just chuckled and kneeled down next to him, “You know Herman, you have zero personality, but your suit is awesome. Can we talk design details?” Shocker grunted angerly as he tried to shimmy his way out of the heavy vehicle and Fareeha laughed again. 

She waited until Jack and some other police officers rolled up and she hopped on top of the one police van and crouched down. Jack walked up to her with his arms crossed, “Did you find anything about his motive?” Fareeha shook her head, “No, he’s not really a talker. And I think he hates me.” 

Jack shook his head slightly, “You have that effect on a lot of people.” Fareeha smirked down at him, “But you love me, right Jack?” He shrugged once without changing his facial expression, “I tolerate you.” 

She put her hand on her chest, “Wow, that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He chuckled lightly before turning and walking away, “Good work, Hawk.” She smiled proudly to herself then hopped into the air, Shocker was no longer at large, and he was going right back to the Raft. _I wonder if they wrap him up in bubble wrap, that’d be pretty funny._ Fareeha chuckled to herself as she flew back to the university. 

She saw Angela sitting there with Gerald on her lap while her eyes scanned over the massive textbook in her hands and Fareeha grinned to herself from the sight. Fareeha slowly descended behind her and once she was right next to her, she leaned forward in her ear, “Boo.” 

Angela jumped slightly and snapped her head around to look up at her, “Um Himmels Willen! Was stimmt nicht mit dir?” Fareeha held her stomach as she laughed loudly, “I-I have no idea what you said, Ang. But it was cute.” She booped her nose and Angela shook her head, “I’m going to get you for that.” She laughed lightly as she heard Fareeha laugh harder behind her. 

Fareeha flew up above her then landed on the sofa across from her, “Good luck with that, I’ll hear you coming every time.” Angela laughed and met her eyes, “So you have super hearing too?” Fareeha was laying sideways on the sofa with her arm behind her head and she looked at her fingers nonchalantly, “I have enhanced hearing, sight, agility, strength, and endurance, and I have Telekinesis.” 

She flicked her left index finger in the air and Angela book flew up then into Fareeha’s hand. Angela blinked, “Wow, that’s incredible.” Fareeha gave her that goofy smirk, “Thanks. Now let’s see if you’re ready for this test.” 

Angela cocked a brow as Fareeha’s eyes scanned the page she was on, “Hmm, what are the two major types of anatomy?” Angela scoffed, “Gross anatomy, also called macroscopic anatomy, and microscopic.” Fareeha nodded once, “Alright, what are the three different fields in macroscopic?” Angela scratched Gerald’s head as she answered, “Surface, regional, and systemic.” 

Fareeha smiled at her, “Good. And the two in microscopic?” “Cytology and histology.” Fareeha shook her head slightly, “Define embryology.” Angela pursed her lips, “It’s the science of the development of an embryo from the fertilization of the ovum to the fetal stage.” 

“Wow, good job, Amar.” Angela giggled lightly then shook her head, “Could you take your mask of? I want to see your face.” Fareeha laughed then handed the book back to her as she stood, “As you wish. I will be right back.” She jumped into the air and flew away and Angela shook her head with a smile. 

Fareeha flew into her open window then went into her bedroom. She grabbed her white t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, green flannel, and black combat boots. With all that in her arms, she hopped back out into the sky and soared back. Angela heard her feet lightly hit the roof and she watched her move behind the one wall. 

Fareeha took off her arm pieces and mask then attached them to her hips before slipping on her street clothes. She looked down at herself and took a deep breath, “You got it. Just walk out there like normal.” Fareeha pumped herself up then let out that breath she was holding. 

She walked back out behind the wall and Angela looked up, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly. Fareeha hopped over the sofa and plopped down on it with a light huff. Angela’s eyes roamed her body, her flannel was tied around her waist, the shirt hugged her torso and biceps, and her pants fit her perfectly. “Fareeha, you look amazing.” 

Fareeha looked down at herself then back at Angela’s lightly blushing face. She gave her a small smile, “Thank you. Lena, Jesse, and Aleks talked me into getting some new clothes. They’re actually really comfortable, but not as comfortable as my hoodie.” 

Angela let out a light laugh as she shook her head and met her eyes, “They were right to do that, you look hot.” Fareeha blinked as the blush spread across her cheeks and Angela giggled lightly before looking back down at her book. 

She whistled once and out of the sky, Frank flew down with two other pigeons and landed on her left shoulder and two on her lap. Angela glanced up and saw Fareeha grinning happily as the birds hopped slightly on her out of excitement. She was about to say something, but then there was a louder swoosh and a larger bird came swooping down. 

A massive hawk landed on Fareeha’s right shoulder. Both Fareeha and Angela blinked at it and Fareeha whispered, “I-I, what do I do.” Angela blinked at the huge bird looking at Fareeha and her mouth opened slightly, “I don’t know, you’re the superhero.” 

Fareeha let out a nervous chuckle, “H-Hey, Mr. Birdy. Heh-heh.” He squawked then nuzzled his face against hers and her body relaxed slightly, “O-Oh okay, yes. I’m not going to hurt you. Please don’t hurt me.” 

A small tweet came out of the hawk and Fareeha looked at Angela with a wide smile, “Angela, I have bird communication! How fucking cool is that?” She looked back at the hawk, “I think I’m going to name you…” She looked at his brown and golden feathers with pursed lips, “Hmm. Ra.” 

Angela’s head shook slightly, “Who’s Ra?” Fareeha smiled, “He’s the Egyptian God of the sun and protection.” Fareeha scratched under his neck and spoke in a high pitched voice, “And you are a protector of all the little birds. Yes?” He cawed and Fareeha nodded once with a laugh, “Yes. Ra it is.” 

She laughed then pointed up at him while looking at Angela with a goofy smirk, “Hey Ang, it’s me.” Angela laughed at that and nodded once, “It is you, but smaller, not as strong, and feathery.” Fareeha laughed then looked back up at Ra, “You are so beautiful, wow. I can’t believe I have a hawk on my shoulder. This is the best day of my life. Well, yesterday was pretty good too.” She met Angela’s amused expression and sent her a smirk and a wink. 

Angela’s cheeks turned bright pink then she went back to reading her book, “I would hope that it was a good night for you. It was one of the best I’ve had in years.” Fareeha smiled at that as she pet Frank’s head, “Oh yeah? What about it? Getting taken by my ex and watching her throw me into the earth?” 

Angela met her sarcastic gaze with a playfully serious one, “Yeah, because I really enjoyed hearing about your past sex life.” Fareeha shook her head slightly as the guilt coursed through her body, “I am really sorry that happened, Angela. All of it, not just the flashback to my past. I’m sorry that I didn’t wake up and I’m sorry that I put you in harm’s way.” 

Angela met her soft eyes and she shook her head slightly, “You don’t have to apologize for anything, love. I am well aware of the fact that being with you would make me a target for your enemies, but I don’t care. As long as you always come save me, I’ll be fine.” 

Fareeha laughed lightly as the blush burned on her cheeks, “So, you’re not upset with me?” Angela gave her a small smile, “I’m not upset with you, Fareeha. It would take a lot for me to be upset with you.” 

Fareeha cocked an amused brow, “Oh yeah? Like what?” Angela pursed her lips as she read more, “If you cheated on me, lied to me, or got Freddie’s without me.” Fareeha laughed loudly at that making Ra hop off her shoulder and onto the top of the sofa. 

Angela smiled at her laughing so hard then Fareeha shook her head, “None of those things are going to happen, Angela. I wouldn’t lie to you, well not anymore because you know about my second life. And if I get Freddie’s, I’ll make sure I get something for you too.” Angela smiled then met her eyes, “And the cheating?” 

Fareeha shook her head slightly, “Trust me, Ang. You don’t have to worry about that. I’m interested in you and only you, no one could ever come close to how much I like you.” Fareeha blushed lightly as she said the last part along with Angela. The blonde smiled sweetly at her, “I like you a lot too, Fareeha. You don’t have to worry about that either, I’m all yours exclusively.” 

The Egyptian once again smirked goofily at her then Angela posed the same question, “What would I have to do to make you upset with me?” 

Fareeha hummed as she thought and pet the pigeons on her lap, “Well, cheating and lying of course. If you got cheese fries without me knowing. And if you tell people about, yanno, Blue Hawk.” Angela shook her head, “Then I’ll be fine. I would never lie, or cheat and I will always get you cheese fries if I get them. And I will never, ever tell anybody about that. I swear.” 

Fareeha gave her a small smile, “Good. You, Jesse, Satya, and my mother are the only people that know, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Angela cocked a brow, “Jesse knows?” Fareeha snorted and put her hand on her forehead, “Yeah because my dumbass didn’t lock my front door when I took a shower. I left my suit on my bed and he just walked in and saw it. I was mortified, but out of all of them he’s the one I trust with it the most.” 

Angela cocked a brow, “Why’s that?” Fareeha shrugged once, “Lena has the biggest mouth, Amelie would tell Lena if she didn’t find out first, Aleks would tell Mei and her lifting buddies, and Mei would tell her education buddies. No offence to Mei, of course. She’s a wonderful person, but I just know it would be like a domino effect and the whole school then city would know who I am.” 

Angela nodded once, “No, I understand. You don’t have to defend yourself to me, it’s something that’s very important to you. I hope you know that I would never jeopardize that.” Fareeha gave her a small, sweet smile, “I know, Ang. I trust you.” 

Angela gave her a sweet smile then her phone started to ring. She smiled down at it, “I’m sorry, it’s my mother.” Fareeha waved a hand at her while she answered the phone and spoke in German, “Hallo, Mama. How’re you?” “Angela! I’m wonderful, how’re you dear?” 

Angela smiled lightly, “I’m great. I haven’t heard you this happy in years, what’s going on?” Her mother laughed lightly, “I’m with Uncle Johann, Aunt Ramona, and Oma. I was just thinking about you, so I thought I’d call and check in! How’s everything going?” 

“It’s going well. I’m studying with Fareeha right now.” Fareeha heard her name and glanced up at the smiling blonde who was playing with the corners of her pages. “That’s wonderful, honey. How’s everything going with her?” Angela glanced up and met her dark eyes with a small grin, “Really, really well. Would you like to say hi?” Her mother laughed, “Of course! I’d love to.” 

Angela put her phone on speaker and Fareeha cocked a brow, “H-Hello?” “Why hello, Fareeha! I’m Sophia, Angela’s mother.” Fareeha smiled slightly from how similar Angela sounds to her mother, “It’s nice to meet you. Well, audibly meet you.” 

Angela shook her head slightly with a light laugh as her mother laughed loudly on the phone, “You are very funny, Fareeha. Are you keeping my daughter out of trouble?” Fareeha scrunched her nose, _more like I’m the one getting her into trouble._ “I’m trying. She’s a wild one.” 

Angela gasped, “That is not true! You’re the wild one!” Fareeha laughed lightly, “She’s right. She’s the one keeping me out of trouble, but I’m grateful for that.” 

Angela smiled at her as her mother laughed some more, “Good, it sounds like you two balance each other out. Angela,” she swapped back to German, “I will call you later on, I love you very much.” She swapped back to English, “It was nice talking to you, Fareeha! Take care.” “Nice talking to you too, Mrs. Ziegler. You too.” 

Angela smiled then held the phone back up to her mouth and spoke in German, “I love you, mom. Have fun with everyone and tell them I say hello.” “I will dear. Have a good day.” “You too.” She hung up the phone and met Fareeha’s smiling face and Angela shook her head with a light laugh coming through her words, “You’re going to get me in trouble with her.” 

Fareeha chuckled, “I’m sorry, Amar. I didn’t mean to make you sound bad.” Angela laughed lightly with a shake of her head then she motioned to her, “Come here.” Fareeha gently put the birds on the sofa and went over to her and plopped down next to her. 

Angela curled into her side after laying her book on the table. Fareeha chuckled lightly as she wrapped her right arm around her shoulders, “Is this what you wanted?” Angela smiled then nuzzled her head into her shoulder, “Yes, I wanted you closer to me.” 

Fareeha smiled then left a kiss on the top of her head and pressed her face against it while rubbing her arm. Angela smiled to herself from the feeling of Fareeha’s lips on her head then she tilted her head up to look into her eyes. They smiled at each other then Angela cupped her cheek and leaned up to connect their lips. Fareeha smiled into the sweet kiss, still completely in shock that she was the only one that got to feel those soft lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shocker is no longer in our superhero's hair! That's good at least! But there's still some villains out there wanting to take revenge on Blue Hawk. Who will it be? What will happen? Who knows! Guess you gotta wait to find out😉


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a club together before something horrible happens to them. Fareeha and Angela are questioned by their friends about their relationship, Fareeha gets flustered as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful friends! 
> 
> I am back, back, back again to bring you the next two chapters of this semi-glorious fanfic!   
> I didn't realize how long ago I posted last and when I saw it was over a week ago I was like ??? what ???   
> Anywhoooo here I am again to bless your little quarantined souls (hopefully lol)

That night, Lena invited the two out to go clubbing. Fareeha didn’t really want to since Saturday nights were always the most crime ridden nights but called Jack and told him in advance. He laughed, “Hawk, you have a life outside of this life, you’re allowed to go out with your friends. You don’t have to tell me either, I’m not your boss.” 

Fareeha laughed, “Yeah, you’re my bestie. I would ask if you would want to come, buttt I like you not knowing who I am.” Jack chuckled, “I like not knowing who you are too. It keeps both of us out of trouble so let’s keep it that way. Have fun with your friends, I can take care of the city for the night.” Fareeha smiled, “Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it. I’ll talk to you later.” 

She put her earpiece back into her mask then turned to see Angela finishing her makeup. Fareeha smiled at the sight, _she’s so gorgeous, god how’d I get so lucky?_ The blonde put her mascara back in her makeup bag then she dug through it and took out a lipstick. 

She held it up, “Do you want some, miss Chapstick lesbian?” Fareeha laughed and held her hand up, “No thank you. I’ll leave the makeup to you and the rest of the femme lesbians. It would cramp my style.” Angela rolled her eyes teasingly with a laugh, “I am very femme, that’s not a lie. I love wearing dresses.” 

Fareeha smiled at the thought of Angela in a long beautiful gown, _damn I can’t wait for spring and summer._ Angela rubbed her lips together then looked at her lips in her handheld mirror then she looked up at Fareeha, “Is this too dark?” 

Fareeha gazed at her dark pink lips and she shook her head slightly, “N-No, I don’t think so. I think you look beautiful.” Angela gave her a sweet smile, “Thank you, love.” Angela zipped her bag back up and placed it on her sofa while standing and Fareeha grinned at the sight. 

She was wearing a long-sleeved white V-neck crop top with high-waisted black jeans that had tears in them. Her lips were a deep pink and her eye makeup was subtle yet beautifully painted on. Fareeha’s head was spinning, she looked incredible. 

Angela giggled lightly behind her hand at the way she was looking down at her, her eyebrows were raised slightly, and the right side of her lips curled upwards. Angela slowly walked up to her with a teasing smirk, “What is it, Fareeha?” 

Fareeha blinked then met her eyes and her smirk grew slightly as the blush got deeper on her cheeks, “You look,” she shook her head as she looked her up and down, “amazing.” Angela smirked bigger then pressed their fronts together and slowly ran her hands up Fareeha’s biceps, “Thank you, this is only for you.” She tilted her head to the side slightly as she inched her face up. 

Fareeha put her hands on her waist and smirked down at her, “Well, that makes me very happy and very lucky. If I catch someone looking at you, I’ll rip their eyes out of their head.” Angela giggled lightly, “Easy tiger. I’m only yours, you don’t have to worry about people looking.” 

Fareeha’s heart beat aggressively against her chest and she leaned her face down a little when Angela put her left hand on the crook of her neck and her lips parted slightly as they neared hers. But, before their lips could meet, Angela’s front door opened and they both looked behind the blonde and saw Amelie and Mei standing there with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped with smiles. 

Angela dropped her hand off Fareeha’s neck as she turned to face them and Amelie shook her head, “Oh my god. What did we just walk in on?” Fareeha’s face lit up like a fire and Angela laughed lightly with a slight shake of her head, “Nothing that you two need to know about.” 

Mei gasped, “Angie! We are your best friends!” Fareeha blinked and scratched the back of her neck while averting her gaze to the ground. Amelie laughed, “Fareeha’s blushing so hard and she’s wearing a t-shirt?” Angela looked up at Fareeha’s red face then looked over her body with a smile. 

Amelie and Mei shook their heads, “Fareeha, you look incredible.” Mei commented and Fareeha glanced up from the ground and met her eyes, “Thanks.” Angela laughed lightly as she put her hand on her back and rubbed it slightly. 

“Well, are you love birds ready? The others are going to meet us there.” Amelie said and Fareeha looked down at Angela and the blonde nodded, “Yep, I’m ready. Are you?” She asked Fareeha and she nodded once, “As ready as I’m ever going to be.” 

The three others rolled their eyes with laughs then Angela tapped her back a few times, “Alright, grumpy. Let’s go then.” Fareeha couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at that then the four left Angela’s apartment. 

They walked down the busy streets of the city, hustling and bustling bar crawlers and clubs goers. Fareeha walked with her hands in her pockets and Angela held her right arm as they walked behind the two others. Amelie turned and cocked a brow at the two, “So are you two a couple now, or?” 

Angela looked up at Fareeha and Fareeha looked down at her, they didn’t really officially say that they were in a relationship. They both wanted to verbally confirm that they were, but privately. Angela smiled up at her then looked back at Amelie with a slight shrug, “We’re getting there.” 

Amelie gave her an amused smirk, “What does that mean?” Angela laughed, “Exactly what it sounds like. We’re getting there, but we’re not there quite yet.” Amelie looked up at Fareeha and she nodded once with a small smile and Amelie pursed her lips, “Alright then. Well, I’m happy for you guys. Whatever you guys are.” 

Angela smiled at her then looked up at Fareeha who was watching the ground with a small smile. She put her right hand on her chest as she leaned up and left a kiss of Fareeha’s cheek. Fareeha blinked then met her eyes and Angela giggled lightly then looked forward as the Egyptian’s cheeks turned burgundy. 

They walked up to the club and heard the loud music bumping inside the walls, and they saw the four others laughing together as they stood against a wall. Lena smiled widely at them then ran over to Amelie and jumped into her arms. 

Amelie laughed as she hugged her, “Hey, Cherie. You look adorable.” Lena was wearing an orange t-shirt with light blue teared jeans and she laughed as she hugged her, “Thank you, love! You look beautiful as always.” 

Angela smiled at the two then watched Aleks scoop Mei up in a huge hug, “My little bear. I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.” Mei laughed against her, “It’s been two hours, honey.” Aleks chuckled and shook her head slightly as she gently swung her back and forth, “Far too long.” 

Jesse looked at Fareeha and she smiled at him as he ran at her and leapt up and into her arms. They both laughed as she held the man tightly, “Reeha!” Fareeha laughed, “Jesse!” She mocked and he laughed loudly. Angela looked at Hanzo and he laughed and motioned to her, “Come on, Angela. I know you want to do it too.” 

Angela laughed then jumped into his arms and he caught her in a tight hug. Fareeha watched Hanzo hug her tightly and she smiled at the sight, Hanzo and Angela got really close ever since they met. Their personalities were very similar, they were a good match. In a friendly way of course. 

“Comrade! Look at you in your nice new clothes!” Aleks commented as she threw an arm around her. Fareeha laughed and smacked her back, “What? Was my hoodie not good enough for you?” Everyone laughed then all said, “No!” Fareeha chuckled and shook her head. 

Lena hopped onto Fareeha’s back, “Let’s go! Those shots aren’t going to take themselves!” Fareeha laughed then carried Lena into the club with the others behind them. They walked into the crowded club and the music washed over their hearing. Fareeha winced from the loud music, _damn there’s no way I’m going to hear anything outside of here._

She shook her head slightly at herself, _no, you have the night off. Jack’s got it._ She plopped Lena down as she walked up to the bar and she turned around with a laugh as Lena bounced around. Angela walked up next to her and wrapped her arm around her torso and Fareeha automatically put her arm around her shoulders. 

The bartender, who was Lena’s friend from the NYU track team, Lucio, smiled at them, “Look at this group! I am so glad you guys are here. Hanzo, how’re you?” Hanzo chuckled lightly, “I’m well, how’re you?” “I’m great!” 

Lucio was dating Hanzo’s younger brother, Genji who goes to a university in Staten. Lena laughed, “Come on, Lu! Get us those shots.” He chuckled, “Alright, Tracer. You got it.” He plopped eight shot glasses on the bar and filled them each with Absolut Vodka and Lena pointed to Lucio, “Take one with us, Lu!” 

He chuckled then filled up his own glass then held it up, “Cheers to the most fun people in here!” They all laughed then threw their shots back. Lucio looked up at Fareeha with a cocked brow, “Now, Miss Fareeha Amari. Are you not going to introduce me to your girlfriend?” 

Fareeha rolled her eyes playfully with a laugh, “Lucio, this is Angela. Angela this is Lucio. He’s on the track team with Lena and he’s dating Hanzo’s younger brother, Genji.” Angela smiled as she reached across the bar to shake his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Lucio.” He chuckled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Angela! How do you like the club?” 

Angela looked around the club and realized it was a gay club and she smiled then looked back at him, “I love it. I also love all the gays.” Lucio laughed then filled up her shot, “For that, you get another shot.” Fareeha pushed her glass towards him and he chuckled and filled it up. 

Angela and Fareeha looked at each other then clanked their glasses together before throwing them back. Amelie moseyed up to them and wrapped an arm around Fareeha’s shoulders and Angela cocked an amused brow. 

“Fareeha, since you’re not technically in a relationship with Angela and I’m not technically in a relationship Lena, I can steal you to dance, right?” Fareeha blinked, looked at Angela then back at her, “W-Well I, um-.” She was cut off when Amelie laughed, wrapped her arm through hers and pulled her away. 

Fareeha looked back at Angela who was laughing at her being pulled into the sea of people. Once they were in the center, Fareeha’s body stopped when Amelie stopped and put her hand on her chest, “Are you two seriously not a committed couple yet?” 

Fareeha took in a breath, “We are, but aren’t.” Amelie cocked a brow and Fareeha sighed, “I haven’t asked her to be my girlfriend yet, but we’re acting like a couple. Like you and Lena.” Amelie pursed her lips then shrugged, “That’s fair.” 

The Egyptian let out a light laugh then Amelie wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck with a smile, “But we can still dance, that wasn’t a lie.” Fareeha shook her head with a laugh as they started to dance together. 

“Wow, Ang. You just gonna let her steal your woman like that?” Jesse chuckled and Angela shook her head, “If she wants to play that game then Lena,” Lena looked up at her, “do you want to dance with me?” Lena laughed and nodded, “I would love to, Angie! Let’s go!” 

She took Angela’s hand and they went into the sea of dancers. Angela laughed as Lena danced goofily with her, she adored Lena. She was such a bubbly, fun person and Angela loved being around her. Fareeha and Amelie laughed together as Fareeha held her hand up and let her spin once then go back to her chest. 

The French woman looked behind them and saw Lena and Angela dancing together then she smiled at them. She pointed at them and Fareeha followed her finger and saw Angela laughing hysterically with Lena as they danced together. 

The Egyptian smiled at the sight and let out a chuckle, “Could you imagine if they were together?” Fareeha asked while looking back down at Amelie. The French woman let out a laugh, “Angela would be burned out if she were with her, oh my god. It takes a special personality to deal with her energy.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow, “So you have to have a cold, sarcastic, and devious personality to date her.” Amelie laughed then smacked her arm, “How dare you, Fareeha. But yes.” 

Fareeha chuckled then Lena and Angela came over to them and Amelie wrapped her arm around Fareeha’s shoulder, “Oh, so I see that you easily replaced me with Angela.” Lena laughed and poked her stomach, “You replaced me first with Fareeha! How am I supposed to compete with her?!” 

Fareeha puffed out her chest and wiggled slightly making Angela giggle behind her hand. Amelie grabbed Fareeha’s cheeks and squished her face, “Well if you want Angela, fine. I’ll take this buff, hunky, tall, piece of meat then.” Fareeha blinked then looked at Angela, _please tell her she’s wrong._

Angela rolled her eyes and smacked her arm, “You’re my best friend, but that buff, hunky, tall, piece of meat is mine. She has been claimed.” Amelie laughed lightly and saw that Lena was pouting slightly and she gave her a small smile, “Don’t worry Cherie. I’m only teasing. I don’t want anyone other than you.” 

Lena tried to hold back her smile, but that only lasted for a second as her wide smile spread across her lips. Amelie laughed then patted Fareeha’s shoulder before taking Lena away. Fareeha sighed and looked at Angela’s expression. 

She had raised brows and a ‘would you like to explain yourself?’ face and her arms crossed. Fareeha blinked then stuttered quickly, “I-I, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say. Or what to do. I’m only yours, I promise.” Angela giggled then dropped her arms, “I know, love. I’m only teasing you.” Fareeha let out an awkward laugh, “O-Oh, heh, okay.” 

Angela laughed then took her arm and pulled her a little closer to her as the song changed to In Your Eyes by the Weeknd and Fareeha smiled, “I love this song, the Weeknd is one of my favorites.” Angela cocked a brow with a smile, “Really? Me too, I love his music.” Fareeha nodded with a light laugh and Angela draped her arms on her shoulders and their bodies started to move together. 

Fareeha leaned down and pressed their foreheads together as they danced in sync and they both smiled as they moved to the beat. When the song ended, Fareeha took a step back and took Angela’s hands, “I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking about taking some more shots.” Angela laughed up at her and nodded, “You read my mind. Go for it tiger.” 

Fareeha gave her that goofy smile as she intertwined their fingers and lead her through the sea of people. They laughed when they got to the bar and Lucio walked over and plopped four shot glasses filled of vodka in front of them. He winked at Fareeha before walking away and Fareeha shook her head with a light laugh. 

They raised their first shots up and clinked them before throwing them back. Angela shook her head slightly with a disgusted expression, “That was not vodka.” Fareeha sniffed the cup, “You’re right, it was tequila.” 

Angela cringed from the aftertaste and Fareeha laughed at her, “Awe, Amar. I’m sorry.” The blonde laughed and shook her head, “It’s alright. At least it’ll make me drunk faster.” Fareeha chuckled, “I second that.” She picked up the next one and threw it back without wincing and Angela watched her in amazement. 

Tequila was never easy for her to throw down like that, she hated the taste. But it would save vodka for the others. She threw back her second one and Fareeha laughed at the face she made after she swallowed it. Fareeha leaned on the bar, looked left then right, grabbed the bottle of Sprite sitting there, then leaned back. 

Angela cocked an amused brow as Fareeha cracked it open and put some in the two shot glasses. She put the Sprite back and Angela laughed, “I never thought I’d see you steal, Fareeha.” Fareeha snorted, “It’s like four sips of Sprite. At least I didn’t steal the whole bottle.” Angela laughed at that then shrugged once, “I suppose you’re right.” 

She took a shot of Sprite and hummed, “Thank god. I can’t stand the taste.” Fareeha cocked a teasing brow, “Of the Sprite or Tequila?” Angela smacked her arm as she laughed lightly, and the Egyptian laughed with her. 

The two sat and talked for about thirty minutes and they were both starting to feel a little drunk. Well, maybe more than a little. The song changed to No Guidance by Chris Brown and Drake which made Fareeha’s head and ears perked up as soon as the first beat hit. 

Angela laughed lightly behind her hand seeing Fareeha’s reaction to the song and Fareeha smiled down at her, “Do you want to go dance some more?” Angela smiled widely and nodded once, “Lead the way tiger.” Fareeha’s smile turned into a goofy smirk then took Angela’s hand in hers. 

Her smile grew as she walked, she loved the feeling of Angela’s hand in hers. Her hand was small, soft, and delicate and Fareeha never wanted them to stop touching her. When they got to the dancefloor, Fareeha turned around and Angela laughed up at her when she saw she was singing the song. Fareeha pulled Angela against her body so their fronts were pressed together, and their bodies started to move together in sync. 

Their hips rolled together, and Angela was adoring the sight of Fareeha dancing and singing. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Fareeha’s hands held her hips. They were completely absorbed in each other and the way their bodies felt dancing together. 

Angela turned around and their bodies continued to grind together and Fareeha leaned down and pressed her face against hers and Angela laughed lightly as her left hand went up to hold the back of her head. 

Amelie, Mei, and Lena watched the two with their jaws dropped and Amelie lightly smacked Lena’s shoulder, “Go get me a drink, Cherie.” “Yeah, me too please.” 

Fareeha turned Angela back around and their foreheads pressed together. Angela closed her eyes with a wide smile while holding the back of her neck and held her right bicep, Fareeha made her feel so… good. She makes her feel like the only woman in the world, something that no one has ever made her feel before. 

When the song ended, they pulled their foreheads apart and looked into each other’s eyes. They both let out a light laugh then Fareeha leaned down and connected their lips. Angela felt the butterflies swarm around her stomach from the kiss and how tightly she was holding her body. They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together with smiles on their lips. 

Amelie and Mei both almost spit their drinks out when they saw them kiss. “Oh my god, Amelie!” Mei squealed and Amelie shook her head with a growing smile, “I know.” 

Angela pulled her head away to look into her eyes, “You know, you’re a really good dancer and singer. And kisser.” Fareeha let out a light chuckle as her cheeks burned up slightly, “Thanks, Amar. You’re all of those things too, and so much more.” Angela smiled widely then went on her toes to connect their lips again. Fareeha wrapped her arms around her back and lifted her up slightly and Angela pulled away for a second to laugh then she kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just realized I haven't been using the little dash above Amelie's name this whole time. I'm v sorry about that. 
> 
> We love dancing Pharmercy, I don't really know how to write dancing movements cause I dance like a wacky waving inflatable tube guy soooo yeah lol 
> 
> Next chapter will leaving you gagging, it's also where I left off so far. So, if there are any suggestions of what I should add after next chapter, please feel free and comment!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they leave the club, the villain that Angela and Fareeha hates the most makes yet another appearance. Blue Hawk has to save her friends before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! 
> 
> I lied in the last chapter, I said that I'm all caught up but there's still another chapter after this one! I will also post that one today :)
> 
> This chapter is hopefully angsty? Idk I'm really trying my hardest. Happy belated Star Wars Day by the way!

Around 1:00AM, the group decided to head out and go back to Aleks’s, Jesse’s, and Lena’s place. They walked down the sidewalk laughing loudly and drunkenly. Jesse hopped onto Fareeha’s back and pointed, “Go noble steed! The castle awaits!” 

Fareeha laughed as she held his legs, “This is as fast as this horse is willing to go right now.” Jesse hummed, “What if I put the cowboy hat on ya?” Fareeha looked up at him in a little kid and Angela laughed at that. Jesse popped the hat on her head, “Alright, now how do I get a horse to go? Ang, smack her ass.” Fareeha blinked then looked down at Angela. The blonde smirked amused up at her then she smacked her ass and Fareeha blinked again as the warmth hit her cheeks then Jesse yelled, “Go!” 

Fareeha shook her head and ran down the street with him on her. Everyone laughed as she sprinted down the sidewalk with him. He was laughing loudly and Fareeha smiled knowing that he was happy. It was all fun and games, until Fareeha heard something above them. 

She looked up and saw a dart coming right at her. She didn’t even have any time to react, it thwacked right into her neck and darkness invaded her vision immediately. Fareeha’s body collapsed forward and Jesse fell off her and onto his side. 

Everyone stopped laughing and Angela was the first one to move, she sprinted over to Fareeha and dropped to her knees, “Fareeha? Fareeha!” She shook her body then saw the red and orange dart lodged in her neck. “Is she okay?” Jesse asked then Lena started to panic, “S-Someone call 911!” 

Angela grabbed the dart and ripped it out of her neck, but it instantly burned her hand. She hissed and dropped it to the ground then watched as it turned into fire. “Oh my god.” Angela knew who it was, _the Dragon. She’s back._

Out of thin air, a woman with a glowing orange, yellow, and red dragon suit flew down and landed in the street next to them. The six huddled together with Aleks, Jesse, and Hanzo in front, but Angela slowly stood. 

The Dragon laughed, “Hello again, Angela.” The friends blinked then looked over at the blonde with shocked expressions. Angela felt the anger bubbling within and she asked through gritted teeth, “What do you want.” 

The woman laughed, showing off her fang like teeth then she motioned down to Fareeha’s unconscious body, “I think you know exactly what I want. We went over this last night.” Angela walked around Fareeha’s body with her fists at her side, “Why can’t you just leave her alone? She’s never done anything to you.” 

Satya scoffed and waved a hand, “She’s done a lot to me, but I won’t explain exactly what it was.” She smirked and Angela sneered slightly. 

“Angie…” Lena called out and Angela shook her head slightly and took another step forward, “Do you know why she stopped seeing you? Do you not comprehend why you two didn’t work out? Because you’re evil. You’re evil and mean and you’re disgusting. She was sick of being treated like garbage and she realized she deserved better.” 

Satya scowled, “And you think you’re better than me?” Angela laughed once and nodded sarcastically, “Yes, frankly I do. I don’t treat her like garbage, I treat her the way she should be treated, with love, care, and respect. I would never treat her the way you treated her and I will always give her my one hundred percent because that’s what she deserves.” 

The friend group was still scared and confused, but they were all watching Angela tell off the villain with opened mouths and wide eyes. The Dragon grunted, “You either leave her here with me or I take her myself.” Angela took another step closer, so they were a foot apart, “I am not going to just leave her with you.” 

Satya snorted, “You think _you_ can take on _me_?” She started laughing, but Angela grit her teeth as she sent her right fist across her face. She shook her hand out with a pained expression and winced, “What the hell is your head made out of? Mein Gott.” 

The six of her friends were still watching amazed. The Dragon growled and threw a punch at her, but she ducked then punched her right in the nose. Satya stumbled back slightly and sneered evilly at her. She ran at Angela and the blonde blocked her punch with her forearm then sent her knee into her stomach. She grabbed her arm then threw her body over her shoulder. The Dragon landed on her back and Amelie, Jesse, and Lena covered their mouths with their hands. 

Fareeha cracked her eyes open and through the blur, she saw Angela flip the woman in the Dragon costume over her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body felt like five tons, she couldn’t move or talk. 

Satya flapped her wings out and flew to her feet, “You messing with fire, Angela.” The blonde shook her head, “No, you are.” Satya charged at her again and Angela blocked her punches again, but Satya reeled her horned head back then smashed it off Angela’s face. 

She flew back a few feet and whacked the back of her head off the pavement. The others gasped and yelled, “Angela!” Aleks started to move forward but the Dragon turned around and her hands had fire bursting out of them, “Don’t move.” Aleks’s brows furrowed as she stopped in her tracks. 

Fareeha was able to get her arms underneath her and push herself up while her head hung down. Angela watched her get on her hands and knees along with her friends and Satya turned around with a growing smirk. Fareeha got to her knees and turned her body around to look at her, “It’s going to take a lot more than a stupid dart to keep me down, Satya.” 

The Dragon growled, “Why can’t you just shut the hell up already?” Fareeha got to her feet and stumbled slightly, still feeling whatever was in that dart in her system, “Until birds stop chirping, I won’t stop talking.” The Dragon walked over to her, “I think I know what will make you shut up.” 

Fareeha cocked a brow but then Satya turned around and pointed her hand at Angela. A small chair with wheels popped underneath her and she moved her hand over, so the chair moved. Angela held her bleeding nose as the chair moved under her until she was next to the others. 

Fareeha furrowed her brows then looked at Satya. She grabbed her right wrist and swung it down then grabbed her other one and held them behind her back. Satya growled as Fareeha tightly held her arms behind her then she bashed the back of her head against Fareeha’s face. 

Fareeha stumbled and fell onto her back, but before Angela could run to her, Satya brought her hands up in a square. A glass box formed around all of them and they all looked up and around at it. Aleks punched the glass, but it didn’t shatter, it rippled. She held her fist as Mei put a hand on her arm. 

Satya laughed lightly and turned around to look down at Fareeha. The Egyptian tried to blink the darkness out of her vision as she watched her walk towards her with her arms crossed, “Did you really think you could stop me, Fareeha? You really thought that you were a good enough hero to win.” She laughed lightly then stopped behind her, “How about you tell your friends about your little secret?” 

Angela and Jesse both rose their brows and froze. Angela yelled, “Don’t touch her!” Fareeha sneered up at her, “Why?” Satya shrugged then leaned down slightly, “Because this is probably the last time you’ll see them.” 

Fareeha growled and tried to grab her, but Satya kicked her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held her head and she heard her friends trying desperately to get out of the box. Satya kneeled down behind her and draped her arms around her shoulders as she looked up at her friends, “I bet you idiots had no idea.” 

“No!” Angela and Jesse both yelled but Satya lit the fire on her hands and put them against her chest. Her white shirt caught on fire and her friends screamed and yelled, but then they all stopped when they saw what was underneath. 

They saw the top of the Blue Hawk’s suit and the ones that didn’t know blinked with flabbergasted faces. Amelie shook her head slightly, “Oh my god…” 

Fareeha grit her teeth as she watched Satya stand back up and walk in front of her, “If you want them. Come and get them.” Satya flew up into the sky and lifted her hand up, making the box fly up into the air after her. 

Angela pressed her hands against the glass as they flew away from Fareeha. Amelie and Lena were clinging onto each other, Mei was clinging onto Aleks, and Jesse and Hanzo went to Angela and sandwiched her in between them. 

Fareeha growled as she tried to stand up, but her knees went out underneath her. She fell onto her hands and knees and breathed heavily, _come on, please. Get up._ Fareeha squeezed her eyes shut, _they’re in danger. She’s going to kill them._

She growled as she got to her feet. She took off her pants, flannel, and boots then slipped on her mask and gloves. Fareeha stumbled against the wall of a building and sucked in a few breaths, _don’t worry guys, I’m coming._

Satya stopped at the Brooklyn Bridge and they flew above the water. The group looked down at the 100 foot drop and they were shaking except for Angela. She was terrified, but not about what could happen, but about Fareeha. She wasn’t able to protect her, she wasn’t able to keep her and her friends safe. Angela felt defeated and like a failure as a friend and partner. 

Satya flew up to them as they levitated in the air with her wings flapping behind her and she smirked at them, “Don’t worry, this will be long and painful.” She chuckled lightly and they all felt the fear course through their bodies. 

Fareeha soared through the air when she heard her voice finally talk, _Brooklyn Bridge. Gotta fly faster._ She picked up the speed while Angela shook her head slightly, “Why are you doing this?” 

Satya flew up close to the glass and glared at her, “Because you got in my way of what I wanted, now you must pay.” Angela extended her arms out and rose her voice, “Then just kill me. Don’t hurt them, they didn’t do anything.” 

Satya pouted her bottom lip, “Awe, and you think that’ll make me not kill them too? Very cute.” Angela grit her teeth as the villain laughed evilly. Fareeha saw the glass box floating in the air with the fire breathing woman next to them and her jaw clenched tightly as she put her fists out in front of her. 

Just when Angela was going to say something else, a figure in a royal blue and yellow suit zipped up from underneath and connected her fists with the Dragon’s face. Everyone gasped, “Reeha!” Lena yelled and they watched Fareeha fly up slightly with her hands out slightly at her sides as Satya flew backwards. 

She smirked, “You’re so cute when you’re oblivious.” Satya growled and flew up with her wings flapping behind her, “Why can’t you just get lost already?!” Fareeha snorted, “Um, maybe it’s because you hijacked my friends from me.” She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at her friends and Satya growled, “If you love your friends so much, catch.” 

Fareeha furrowed her brows then snapped her head back when she heard screaming. They were plummeting towards the water and she blinked then soared down after them. She flew as fast as she could, got underneath the box, put her hands on it and flew upwards against the force. 

She grunted loudly as she went against the immense force and her friends were looking down at her with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. Fareeha’s grunt turned into a growl then a yell as she held the insanely heavy box up. It wasn’t because of her friends that made it heavy, whatever the box was made out of definitely wasn’t glass. It felt like six bulldozers on top of her body, but she used every ounce of strength to hold them up. 

Satya swooped down and looked at her with a laugh, “Ooh~ so you have been working out. I’m impressed.” She cooed and Fareeha sneered at her as she grit her teeth together tightly. 

“Now I get to break you. You get to choose Fareeha. Safe your friends, or,” she pulled something out behind her back and Fareeha’s eyes got wide from what it was. Satya held her mother’s urn in her hands and she let the shock take over and they went down a little. Angela blinked as she looked at the urn, she knew exactly what it was. 

Fareeha growled through her teeth, “Don’t. You. Dare.” Satya smirked then dropped it, “Oops.” Fareeha’s eyes went wide and she dropped her left arm down and used her Telekinesis to grab it. She yelled through gritted teeth as she held them up with one arm. 

Fareeha’s chest fell and rose quickly as her right arm began to shake from the weight and she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Satya laughed, “You can’t stay like that forever. You either drop your friends or drop your mother.” That’s when the others caught onto what the small blue vase was and they looked down at Fareeha’s shaking arm. 

Fareeha took in rapid breaths, _you will not let this bitch control your life anymore. You will not allow her to take away your friends or all you have left of your mother._ Fareeha sneered then she whistled. 

Satya furrowed her brows, “What was that?” Fareeha didn’t open her eyes, _please come. Please come._ Fareeha was expecting Ra to swoop down and grab her mother’s urn, but when she heard a swoosh and saw what came flying down, she almost let go of the box. 

A figure in a dark blue hooded cape with a black and neon blue mask flew down, grabbed the urn, and soared away. Angela and the others in the box watched with wide eyes as the flying person disappeared in the distance then they looked down at Fareeha. 

Satya screamed, “Who the hell was that?!” Fareeha had no idea either, _was it another superhero? They flew so fast, I couldn’t see who they were._

Fareeha put both hands under the box and growled loudly as she flew upwards and towards the land. Satya tailed after them and her friends watched her home in on them. Fareeha got to the grassy area right next to the ocean and gently put the box with her friends down and as she stood up straight, Satya caught up to them. 

Fareeha heard her coming and waited, _wait for it._ She heard her growl, wait for it… Then when she heard her enraged breathing, she flew up into the air and Satya went face first into the box’s wall. Everyone in the box flinched when she hit the glass then they watched Fareeha fly back down, grab her long horns, then fly back up into the air with her. 

Angela and everyone else watched with wide eyes, not really knowing how to react. Fareeha flew above the water again and threw Satya’s body down towards the water. Satya spun around, pointed both of her hands up at Fareeha, then fire shot up at her. 

Her friends watched the massive beam of fire hit her and her body shot upwards and back from the force. The Dragon soared back into the sky and as she got closer, Fareeha fixed her body then sent her foot across her face. 

Lena, Jesse, and Aleks winced from the sight of her foot going across her face. Fareeha grabbed her horns then spun them around a few times before letting go and sending her flying into the one huge stone beams of the Brooklyn Bridge. From the force, it made the stone under her body crack and break. 

Fareeha flew at her then grabbed her throat, pressed her head against the wall and sent her right fist across her face, “For a Dragon,” she punched her again, “you’re pretty,” and again, “cowardly.” Satya’s head snapped to the side with every blow then she growled and punched Fareeha’s stomach then blew fire right into her face. 

Fareeha held her face and stomach then Satya stuck out her hoofed boots out and flung herself at her face. Her vision went black again and her friends yelled as they watched her body fall backwards towards the water. 

Blue Hawk’s back smacked against the water and her body floated down deeper and deeper. Angela covered her mouth with her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. All of them stood frozen, “Come on, Reeha…” Jesse quietly spoke. 

_Is this what dying feels like? I never thought it would be so painful. I can’t be dead._ Fareeha’s eyes moved back and forth under her eyelids, _Satya’s still up there with everyone. With Angela._

Last night popped into her brain and she heard herself talking to Angela, _Trust me, Amar. I’m harder to get rid of than a pesky rat. A little wall of fire isn’t going to stop me from keeping you safe._ Fareeha’s eyes shot open and she shook her head slightly. 

After a few minutes passed, Angela took a step back and closed her eyes as the tears came rolling down her cheeks. She started to cry and Fareeha could hear it, even under thirty feet of water. Amelie wrapped her arms around Angela and put her head in her chest as she cried with her. But they both looked up when they heard a loud splash. 

Fareeha came flying up out of the ocean faster than anyone has ever seen Blue Hawk fly before. She growled as she closed in on Satya and the Dragon froze when she saw her coming up at her. Fareeha angled herself so her foot was the first thing that collided with her. 

Satya’s body soared backwards and Fareeha flew after her. Fareeha punched her repeatedly across her face and on her body, not giving her any mercy. Her jaw clenched tighter and tighter with every punch she threw. 

Fareeha watched her body fall towards the water, but she raised her right hand and grabbed her throat with her Telekinesis. Satya levitated as Fareeha flew down in front of her with a sneer. “You know, Satya. This is not how you get somebody back.” 

Satya grabbed at her throat then Fareeha turned them around and moved them forward, “I’m sick and tired of you walking all over me like I’m a doormat. You are the worst person I have ever met, and I cannot wait until you’re thrown into the Raft for the rest of your life.” Fareeha squeezed tighter, “But before you go, why don’t you take a little dip in the water? I know how much you love swimming.” 

Satya’s eyes went wide, “Don’t do it, you ignorant bitch!” Fareeha smirked at her, “This is for my friends.” She threw her arm down and Satya’s flaming body hit the water and steam swarmed off her as she screamed. 

Fareeha brought her back up, “This is for my mother.” She threw her arm down again and Satya screamed louder then Fareeha brought her back up a few inches from her face. She spoke through gritted teeth, “And this is for Angela.” She brought her right arm up then she slammed Satya’s body into the ocean fully. 

Fareeha held her there for a few seconds then once she saw that her body was no longer glowing, she brought her back out of the water and threw her to the land. Her friends watched as the Dragon’s body hit the earth and took the grass with her as she slid. 

The superhero flew over to them and Angela watched as her chest fell up and down quickly and shallowly, _she’s in so much pain._

Fareeha touched her ear and spoke, “J-Jack… I-I need you to come get the Dragon. Brooklyn Bridge. Now please.” “Hawk, are you okay?” 

Fareeha put her hands on her hips as she struggled to stand, “Y-Yep. Never better. I’m going to head out. She’s w-waiting for you.” Fareeha tapped her ear again then she looked at a metal bench to her left. 

She walked over to it and ripped it out of the ground then carried it over to Satya’s unconscious body. Fareeha picked her up and threw her onto it then grabbed the one metal arm and grunted as she ripped it off the bench. Her friends watched her with amazed gazes as she put the arm around Satya’s wrist and the other arm. She bent the metal, so her wrist was stuck on the arm and she took a step back and put her hand on her forehead, “Oh my god…” 

Her body was screaming in pain, begging for her to stop, but she couldn’t. Fareeha looked over at her friends, “H-Hang on guys. It’s going to be o-okay.” She bent her knees as she wrapped her fingers underneath the box and grunted loudly as she lifted it up. She propped it on her knee as she moved her arms down the bottom of it and her friends pressed themselves against the back wall. 

Fareeha got her body underneath it then hoisted it up, so she was standing. She took in a deep breath and spoke quietly and quickly, “Come on, come on, come on.” She squeezed her eyes shut as she flew up into the air and carried her friends away from the scene. 

Angela looked down at Fareeha and saw the pain on her face as she carried them through the air. She wanted nothing more than to just hug her, she thought that she was dead. Again. But just when she thought she died, she sprung back into the action just like she did last night. 

Fareeha landed on the roof of Jesse’s, Lena’s, and Aleks’s then gently put them down on the roof. She backed up and fell onto her back as she breathed heavily and shook her head, “M-My god… I’m going to f-feel that in the morning. Damn.” 

After taking a moment to catch her breath, she sat up and looked at her friends, “I-I’m sure you guys want to get out of there.” Amelie blinked, “We would, yes. But take your time, I don’t want you dying.” Fareeha chuckled lightly then winced and held her side, “Ow, ow. Laughing hurts.” She sucked in a breath then flew up and put her feet under her. 

Fareeha nodded her head, “Step back.” They huddled against the far wall as Fareeha slowly walked up to the box. She grit her teeth as she brought her right fist up then slam it against the hard glass. Her fist went right through it in a hole then she grabbed the glass and growled in pain as she pulled against it. She ripped the wall off the box and it flew out of her hand as her body spun around. 

Fareeha fell onto her hands and right knee and she shook her head. Angela blinked, “Oh mein Gott…” She ran out of the box and dropped next to her. Fareeha glanced up when she felt Angela’s hand on her shoulder and saw her bloody nose and red eyes, “Are you okay, Amar?” 

Angela felt the tears welling up again and she shook her head slightly then threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a tight hug. Fareeha winced, but it was a good pain. She wrapped her right arm around her body and held her close. 

The others walked out of the box and watched the two embrace. Angela pulled away, cupped her face then gave her a long kiss on the lips and Fareeha felt some of the pain vanish from the feeling. Fareeha put her forehead against Angela’s and the blonde shook her head slightly, “I thought I lost you…” 

Fareeha pulled her head away slightly to look into her eyes, “Like I said last night, I’m harder to get rid of than a pesky rat. I’m not going anywhere, Amar.” Angela felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she let out a laugh. Fareeha reached up and wiped her tears off her cheeks then she turned and looked up at the others. 

They were looking down at her and she grunted as she got to her feet and faced them. “You’re Blue Hawk, huh?” Aleks asked then a smile formed across her lips, “I should have known.” Fareeha let out a light laugh and Angela stood up next to her. 

Lena shook her head, “Reeha, you are awesome! You just saved all of our lives!” Fareeha smiled down at her, “I-I wasn’t going to let her h-hurt you guys. You’re my family. If I lost you guys…” Fareeha thought back to how she felt when she watched Satya carry them away and she shook her head. She pulled her mask off to show her beaten and burned face, “If I lost you guys, I would have never forgiven myself. I-I, I’m so sorry.” 

She sniffed once and looked at the ground with a shake of her head, “I-I’m so sorry that this ha-happened to you guys.” Angela gently put her hand on her back and rubbed it softly. Fareeha held back her tears, but they were already streaming down her face and her friends, all at once, went to her and wrapped their arms around her. 

She hugged whoever she could wrap her arms around as the tears silently went down her face. “You saved us. All of us. You have nothing to apologize for. You are the reason why we’re all still breathing and safe.” Hanzo spoke and Amelie nodded lightly, “You’ve saved us on multiple occasions, Fareeha. You’re our hero."

Fareeha smiled as she hugged them tighter, “I-I love you guys.” “We love you too, Reeha.” Jesse said then they all pulled apart. Angela reached up and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. Fareeha gave her a small smile then Aleks nudged her, “Why don’t you go home, comrade. You’ve had a hard day, your body needs to rest.” 

Fareeha nodded once then looked at her friends’ faces. Each of them were smiling at her with love and care and her heart felt so full in this moment. Angela gave her a small smile then wrapped her arm around her back, “Let’s get you home, Fareeha.” 

The Egyptian woman met her eyes then she smiled back. Fareeha looked up at her friends, “If something else happens, call and I’ll be here.” Her friends laughed lightly with nods, “We will, comrade.” Fareeha smiled at them then she slipped her mask back on then scooped Angela up in her arms. 

She jumped up into the air and flew away as their friends watched her. Lena jumped a few times, “Guys! That was so cool!” Jesse nodded then looked at them, “None of you guys can tell anyone. It’s between us, Fareeha, and God. That’s it. Alright?” He pointed down at Lena and the British woman furrowed her brows slightly, “I would never do that to Reeha. I’ve watched a LOT of superhero movies, I know to keep my trap shut!” 

Fareeha flew them down to where she left her pants, flannel and boots, “Well would you look at that, they survived.” She landed on the sidewalk as Angela laughed lightly. Fareeha kneeled down and picked the clothes up then handed them to Angela, “Can you hold these?” Angela giggled, “Of course, love. Why don’t you spend the night at my apartment?” 

Fareeha blinked then looked down at her then gave her a small smirk, “Alright, I can clean your nose up then.” Angela rolled her eyes with a laugh and Fareeha chuckled lightly before jumping back into the air. She landed right out front of Angela’s apartment building and carefully put her down. 

Angela handed her the clothes then met her eyes, “Go get some clothes, tiger. I’ll leave the window open for you.” Fareeha chuckled and nodded once, “Thank you. I’ll be right back.” She planted a kiss on Angela’s forehead then soared up into the air. 

Angela smiled as she watched her fly away, _I love you, tiger._ Her smile grew slightly then she walked into the building. 

Fareeha landed in her room and took her mask off. She pressed herself against the wall as her body screamed, “I haven’t been in this much pain since Hammerhead smashed my face in with his stupid head. Or last night, that was bad too.” 

She held her breath as she pushed herself off the wall then dropped her clothes on her bed. Fareeha walked out into her living room then froze when she saw that her mother’s urn was back on the mantel she kept it on. 

Her feet carried her over to it and she gently picked it up, _who was that? How do they know where I live?_ Fareeha furrowed her brows slightly then let out a breath she was holding, _whoever they are, I owe them my life._

She gave the urn and kiss before setting it back on the mantel, _I’m so sorry that happened to you mother, but I know that was probably fun for you._ A soft laugh came out of her lips while she shook her head then went back into her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, so now all of them know about Fareeha's little secret. And Angela _loves_ Fareeha. Oh my, what a chapter lol 
> 
> I originally had Ra safe Ana's urn, but my girlfriend gave me the idea to add a little more angsty angst for the story. 
> 
> I hope you bird lovers liked this chapter! Thanks for the support!!🤍


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela have their first little sleepover and Fareeha opens up about her past a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> مرحبًا مرة أخرى أصدقائي! 
> 
> I hoped you liked the last two chapters! This is the last chapter that I have written thus far. I did have one after it, but I decided to scrap it since it was kinda lame lol
> 
> So if you have any suggestions, let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy :)))

Angela went into her bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. She cringed slightly from the sight, the blood was now drying, and it was covering her nose, lips, and chin. She didn’t realize how bad it was and when she went to wipe the blood off her nose, she cursed in German from the pain. 

Angela sighed then she heard a light thud in her living room, and she popped her head out. Blue Hawk stood there with some clothes in her arms along with a black plastic case. Fareeha took her mask off her head and Angela saw how badly her face was beaten and burnt from the overhead light. 

Angela furrowed her brows, “Oh, Liebe…” She walked over to her and put her hands on her face gently to look at it, “Are you okay?” Fareeha chuckled lightly, “Yeah, I’m okay Ang. I also have accelerated healing, so I should be back to normal tomorrow night. But you on the other hand,” she gave her a pained expression, “ouch. I brought my ‘superhero med kit’ to help.” 

Angela cocked a brow and Fareeha gave her a small smile, “I have stuff in here that heals wounds and broken bones rapidly.” The blonde shook her head slightly, “How?” Fareeha set the kit on the coffee table and cracked it open making Angela’s jaw drop slightly. Angela didn’t recognize any of the medical equipment within the case and some of them glowed faintly. 

“Before I fix your nose, can I change really quick? I need to get out of the fucking suit.” She looked down at herself and Angela nodded, “Yeah, of course. The bathroom’s right over there.” Fareeha gave her a small smile as she picked up her clothes and walked into it then shut the door behind her. 

Angela peered into the box and picked one of the packages up and read it quietly to herself, “Accelerated Healing Salve.” She shook her head slightly, _this is incredible._

Fareeha peeled her suit off her body and sighed in relief once it was off. Luckily, she didn’t produce any body odor, that was part of her endurance power and she loved it. Her body just automatically always produced a cologne like smell when she sweat, _thank god, I’d probably stink up the whole city._ Fareeha chuckled lightly to herself as she took off the bra she had on under her suit and spandex shorts. 

She slipped on her black boxer briefs, black sports bra, dark blue tank top, then yellow gym shorts. Fareeha folded her underwear into her suit then popped her earpiece in as she walked out of the bathroom, “Hey, Jack. Did you get the Dragon?” 

Angela turned and looked up at her when she heard her voice and she smiled at the sight. Her arms were incredible and very attractive. She’s also never seen her legs before, her calves were muscular and strong. 

“I got her, Hawk. Are you alright? You usually hang around to watch them get taken away, what’s going on?” Fareeha sighed as she sat next to Angela and spoke, “She kidnapped my friends and almost killed them. I had to get them home safely. Though it would have made my life complete if I saw her ass get thrown into a Swat car, they were my first priority.” 

Angela gave her a small smile as she gently put her hand on tops of hers and rubbed her thumb over her skin. Fareeha smiled down at the sight as Jack questioned, “She knows you outside of the Blue Hawk?” 

“I-It’s a long story, but yes. Soooo, could you please make sure she’s separated from the other criminals at the Raft?” He snorted, “Of course I can, Hawk. You are my best friend after all.” 

Fareeha’s jaw dropped and she hopped to her feet, “Jackie! I’m your best friend?! You just admitted to being my friend!” Angela laughed lightly from Fareeha’s excitement and the man sighed. “You love me, don’t you Jack?” 

“I need a drink.” 

“Come on Jack! Just admit it!” There was static and she waited, “Jack? You there?” 

When there was no answer, Fareeha chuckled and took the earpiece out and shook her head slightly. Angela smiled up at her, “May I ask who Jack is?” Fareeha smiled as she put the earpiece back into her mask, “He’s the captain of the NYPD. I work very closely with him since I’m, yanno.” She held up the blue mask with the yellow eyes and beak with a goofy smirk and Angela laughed lightly. 

Fareeha dropped the mask on top of the suit then sat next to her then she grabbed the medical case, “I met him when I first moved here when I was 18 when I first created Blue Hawk.” Angela watched her go through the box and listened happily. 

“I made this suit and oh my god, Angie. It was hideous. My mother would have beat my ass if she saw what it looked like.” Angela laughed at that with her and Fareeha shook her head as she pulled out a small package and tore it open, “But I met him at the first crime I tried to stop. It was a drug deal and him and his officers ran into the alley after I took them all out. He told me I could get in a lot of trouble for getting involved with a crime and I was so scared I flew away.” 

Fareeha laughed at herself as she took the small white cloth out of the package and set the case on the coffee table and moved closer to Angela, “I went to another crime an hour later and he showed up _again_ , but before I could fly away he told me he wasn’t going to get me in trouble. We made a deal, if I reported all the crimes I dealt with in full detail to him I could basically do whatever I wanted as long as it wasn’t anything, you know, illegal.” 

She tilted Angela’s chin up and furrowed her brows slightly as she gently wiped the blood off her face, “He’s a really nice guy, but I bother the absolute hell out of him.” Angela let out a soft laugh as she looked into her focused eyes, appreciating how gentle she was being. 

When she got the blood off, she put the cloth back into the packaging then leaned in to look at her nose and cringed slightly, “Your nose is definitely broken, but don’t worry. I have something that will fix that.” Angela cocked a brow as she watched her look through the items in the case. 

“Could you tell me how you met Satya?” She asked and Fareeha glanced up and met her questioning eyes, “Are you sure you want to hear about that?” Angela shrugged once, “It’ll help me understand you a little more.” Fareeha pursed her lips, “Okay, yeah.” 

She took out another package, one slightly bigger than the last and tore it open, “I was 18 and very, very stupid. Jack told me about her and all the other villains in the city then told me that she was killing hundreds of people.” 

She shook her head as she took the glowing yellow cloth out and folded it twice, “I was laying in bed when I heard a woman screaming at the abandoned ship yard, where we were last night.” She gently pressed the cloth against the bridge of Angela’s nose as she spoke, “I flew there and found her about to torch this woman alive. We fought for a while, but she was a lot stronger than me back then. I probably grew three inches and gained sixty more pounds of muscle since then. I just couldn’t win no matter how hard I tried and I felt like a failure since I couldn’t beat her.” 

Fareeha sighed and shook her head, “Then she told me if I had sex with her she would let the woman go and for some reason I agreed to that. I wasn’t expecting it to become a habit, but every time she would do something she would get out of it by seducing me. I was a sexually frustrated 18 year old and she knew that and took advantage of me.” 

Fareeha shook her head slightly again, “Then one night, she chained me to a bed and broke a few of my ribs and my left leg. She left me there and went to murder twenty innocent people.” Angela furrowed her brows slightly; she saw how much Fareeha still hurt from that experience. 

“I swore to myself that I would never allow her to control my life again and I didn’t see her since then. Well, up until last night.” Angela shook her head slightly, “I’m so sorry, Fareeha. That’s horrible.” 

Fareeha shrugged once, “I deserved it. Those people didn’t but I did. I went against my mother’s first rule and that was being vulnerable with my enemies and showing my identity. I got caught up in the lust and it came back and bit me in the ass.” 

The blonde furrowed her brows, “You did not deserve any of that, at all.” Fareeha thought back to hearing Angela telling the villain off before she could open her eyes and a small smile formed across her lips, “Did you really mean all those things you said to her about me?” 

Angela thought back to what she said and nodded once, “Yes. I did. I meant every word I said.” Fareeha grinned lightly and looked into her eyes, “Well, I want you to know that I’ll always give you my one hundred percent and I’ll always treat you with love, care, and respect too. You are my girlfriend after all.” 

Fareeha pulled the cloth off her nose and Angela cocked an amused brow, “Oh am I now?” Fareeha shrugged once, “If you want to be, then yeah.” The blonde’s smirk doubled in size, “I would love to be your girlfriend, Fareeha.” The Egyptian smiled widely at her, “And I would love to be yours, Angela.” 

The two smiled at each other then the Egyptian leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They both smiled then Fareeha leaned back slightly to look at her nose, it was straight again, and the bruises were gone. 

She reached up and booped her nose, “You’re all good, Amar.” Angela giggled as she reached up and touched her nose, “That stuff is incredible. I want to make something similar to that.” Fareeha cocked a brow, “Oh yeah? Tell me about your idea.” 

Angela smiled as Fareeha put the cloth back in the packaging, “I’ve been working on these things called nanobots for a few years now. They’re accelerated healing micro bots the size of red blood cells. They’re inserted into the blood stream if it’s a severe injury and into the skin if it’s minor. The bots travel through the body and repair whatever needs fixed.” 

Fareeha shot both of her brows up, “You’re already working on them?” Angela nodded once, “Yes, I started working on them when I was 17. They’re going to be able to fix bullet wounds, broken bones, any form of physical trauma, and even kill cancer cells.” Fareeha studied her face, she was looking down at their hands touching again with a small smile. 

She smiled then wrapped her left arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, “You are truly incredible, Angela. You know that, right?” Angela snorted and shook her head, “Barely.” Fareeha scoffed then flicked her, “You’re amazing. I mean that. I’ve never met another person more capable and intelligent to create something like that.” 

Angela looked up at her with a small smile, “Who made the ‘superhero med kit’?” Fareeha looked down at the case and smiled, “My mother. She had a similar idea, but the stuff she created only fixed broken bones and burns. She was never able to figure out how to fix anything else without using harmful chemicals.” 

Angela smiled up at her then laid her head on her shoulder, “She sounds like she was a wonderful woman.” Fareeha chuckled lightly, “She was. When we found out I had powers, she was so helpful and supportive.” She shook her head, “I picked up a car when I was six years old, so obviously something was wrong.” 

Angela shot her head up and looked at her, “Did you really?” Fareeha snorted, “Yeah, it was a small car, but six year old’s shouldn’t be able to pick up any kind of car.” Angela shook her head, “Nobody should be able to pick up any kind of car. You’re the only person that I met that could hold up six people in a glass box with one arm. Can I tell you how amazing that was?” 

Fareeha shook her head, “That wasn’t glass. It was hard light structuring. The heaviest material that could be created.” Angela’s eyebrows shot up, “Then can I tell you how _incredibly_ amazing that was? Fareeha, you caught six people in a box made out of the heaviest material to exist. You held us up with one hand, flew us to safety then ripped the box open. You are phenomenal.” 

Fareeha blushed from that as her smile grew, “Thank you, Angela. I have been working out, she wasn’t wrong about that.” She lifted up her right bicep and flexed it, making her bicep bulge, it was just about the same size as Angela’s head. 

Angela blinked and slightly shook her head from the sight as blush spread across her cheeks. She giggled and reached up and squeezed her rock hard muscle, “And it’s very attractive, tiger. You have no idea.” Fareeha chuckled lightly as she dropped her arm down then Angela sat back slightly to look at her face. It was still bruised and burned, but she looked so beautiful. 

She cupped her cheek with her left hand and ran her thumb over her skin, “I appreciate you so much, Fareeha.” Fareeha smiled and leaned into her touch, “I appreciate you so much too, Angela.” They smiled at each other then their lips connected. The kiss was sweet and passionate, saying everything that the one wanted to say to the other, but couldn’t. 

When they pulled apart, they pressed their foreheads together with wide smiles and light laughs. Fareeha reached up and cupped Angela’s face while pulling away slightly, “Let’s go to bed, Amar. You’re probably exhausted.” Angela cocked a brow, “You’re not? You just fought the wicked witch of the west and you’re not tired?” 

Fareeha blinked then laughed at that, “T-That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” She laughed again and Angela laughed with her. Fareeha shook her head, “My body hurts really, really bad but I’m not tired. I slept last night, so I probably won’t sleep again for two weeks.” 

Angela’s brows shut up, “You really can go that long without sleeping? That’s insane.” Fareeha smiled then nodded once, “Yep! I’m a psychopath, but at least I use my messed up head and body for good.” Angela laughed and Fareeha chuckled with her then stood up. 

She shut the case and put it on top of her suit as Angela stood with her. Fareeha looked at her tired face and it looked like she was about to fall asleep right then and there. She scooped her up bridal style and Angela giggled as she draped an arm around her shoulders. 

Fareeha chuckled as she carried her to her bedroom then she laid her down and stood up with her hands on her hips, “What do you need, Amar? Pajamas? Water? Tequila?” 

Angela giggled and shook her head, “Please, no more Tequila. And you don’t need to take care of me, love. I can get ready for bed myself, I’m fully capable.” Fareeha rolled her eyes teasingly, “I am your girlfriend and I’ll take care of you as much as I can. I know you’re capable of doing it yourself, but I like helping.” Angela smirked, “Really? I haven’t noticed that one.” 

She went to stand but Fareeha flipped her right index finger and the comforter wrapped around and under her body. Angela laughed loudly and Fareeha smiled at the sight then she snorted, 

“I made a Swiss Roll.” Angela blinked up at her then they both started laughing hysterically. 

“Where’s your pajamas, Amar?” Fareeha asked while walking over to her dresser and Angela popped her head with a laugh, “Top right drawer. Could you just grab me a big t-shirt?” Fareeha turned and went into the drawer as Angela’s eyes wandered up and down her body. 

She watched her muscles tense and flex with every movement and her smirk grew, _damn, I can’t wait to see what her body looks like under those clothes._ Fareeha pulled out an orange shirt and shut the drawer before walking back over to her. 

She snorted, “I’m sorry, Swiss Roll. Here.” She flicked her right finger and the comforter unraveled her body and Angela laughed as she stood up, “Is that my name now?” Fareeha hummed in thought as she handed her the shirt, “Hmm, for now. You’re sweet like one and Swiss, so it fits.” 

Angela shook her head then stood up and put her hands on her shoulders, “Well, it’s not as bad as Croissant, so I won’t complain.” Fareeha laughed then she kissed her. Angela giggled lightly against the kiss then she turned Fareeha around to face the other way. 

Fareeha shook her head slightly with a wide smile. Angela took her crop top off then looked at Fareeha, “You can’t see me, can you? Since you have super vision?” Fareeha snorted and shook her head, “No, I don’t have eyes in the back of my head.” 

Angela laughed, “I’m just making sure if it was even worth turning you around, but good. I’ll save undressing in front of you for another day.” Fareeha’s head popped up slightly from that and her cheeks burned from the blush on her skin. Angela giggled lightly as she threw the shirt on over her almost bare body. 

She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s torso and kissed her shoulder. Fareeha smirked from the feeling then turned around and smirked wider. She looked her up and down, “You look adorable, Ang.” Angela giggled and looked down at herself, “I’m in my pajamas. How is this adorable?” 

Fareeha took a step back and looked her up and down, memorizing her long bare legs, “You look amazing no matter what you’re wearing. Even if it’s just a long t-shirt.” Angela blushed and tucked her bangs behind her ear, “Thank you, love. You do too.” Fareeha chuckled then leaned down to connect their lips. 

Angela wrapped her arms around her neck as the Egyptian put her hands on her curvy hips and held her body close to hers. Fareeha wrapped her arms around her back then picked her up and Angela giggled against her lips. 

She carried Angela to the bed then carefully laid her down on her back. When Fareeha went to pull her lips away, Angela put her fingers through her thick raven hair and Fareeha smiled into the kiss. She crawled over top her pulled her lips away slightly. 

She looked between her piercing blue eyes and slightly parted full pink lips and Angela watched as the right side of her mouth curled upwards in a smirk. “You need to sleep, Amar.” The blonde smiled then pulled her back down to reconnect their lips. 

Fareeha chuckled lightly as she felt Angela smile, she was happy that she got her way. Fareeha shook her head slightly, she wasn’t going to complain about the kisses. After ten more minutes of kissing, Fareeha pulled her lips away then leaned up to kiss her forehead. Angela smiled from the feeling then she looked up and met her eyes when she felt her pull away. 

Fareeha gave her that goofy lop-sided smirk then plopped to the right side of her and laid on her back. Angela turned onto her side and laid her head on her shoulder and draped her left arm and leg over her body. Fareeha held her body close and kissed the top of her head, “Good night, Amar. I’m here if you need anything.” 

Angela smiled as her eyes closed then she kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her head back down, “Good night, tiger. Try and get some sleep, your body needs it.” Fareeha let out a light laugh, “I’ll try, Ang.” Angela wiggled happily into her body with a small sigh and the superhero smiled ear to ear from the feeling of the light weight on her. 

She waited until she felt Angela’s breathing slow to a steady pace then she sighed happily as she shut her eyes, _I love you, Angela. I’ll always be here for you no matter what, I swear on my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V V V cute! Lol
> 
> So Fareeha and Angela are officially a couple! Yay!🎉  
> For the next chapter, I was thinking about having the birds take the day off since Fareeha is exhausted. How does that sound? Add a little bit of angst in there too right? Like maybe that hooded figure making another appearance? IDK man lol
> 
> Once again, thank you for the mass amounts of support! I adore each and every single one of you guys!🤍🤍🤍


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Hawk goes to stop some more bad guys in an epic battle while Angela sits at home and watches the fight on the news. The gang has a fun little cookout, but Angela is feeling... scared. Scared, worried, and a little triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh golly gosh, hello strangers! Wow. It has been a hot minute. A crispy few months if you will. 
> 
> I'M B-B-B-BACK! hopefully, I don't wanna get your hopes up, but I'M HERE NOW! 
> 
> My lazy/busy butt has finally finished the next chapter of this marshmallow fluff fic and I would love, love, love to do a Halloween chapter next cause 'tis the season to be spooky👻👺 Any suggestions are welcomed and appreciated! :) 
> 
> Please enjoy, I know that this is not the best chapter and it's kind of meh, but I hope you like it nonetheless! I'm just having a good ol' time

The sun’s light filled up the darkness of the bedroom and the birds chirped happily outside in the mid-September breeze. The light hit Angela’s eyelids when she flipped onto her right side and she grumbled silently. She reached her left arm out to wrap it around the woman she fell asleep next to last night, but when it just hit the mattress, Angela cracked her eyes open. Her eyes narrowed from the light invading her vision and she pouted slightly when she saw that her girlfriend was no longer there. She closed her eyes for a few more minutes then sat up and looked around her bedroom, Fareeha was nowhere in sight. 

Angela furrowed her brows slightly as she hung her legs off the edge of her bed then stood up with her arms stretching over her head. Her feet carried her to her dresser, _I suppose I’ll take a shower now while she’s out doing her thing. I hope she’s okay._ She took out a pair of black leggings and an earthy green sweater before shuffling to her bathroom. 

The warm water hit her bare skin and she smiled slightly to herself from the feeling of last night’s stress being lifted off her shoulders. As she showered, she thought about Fareeha and a small smile spread across her lips, _I wonder where she is now. Maybe a car theft, or a robbery. Or maybe she was helping another little girl._ That made Angela’s smile grow a little more from the thought of Fareeha jumping up into that tree to help that little girl in the park. She made the little girl so happy and Angela adored the sight of her jumping into the hero’s arms. 

The memory made Angela want a long and happy future with the woman, she wanted that more than anything. Angela did feel a little crazy knowing that she’s only known Fareeha for a month now and she was already in love with her, but Angela could comfortably confirm that love at first sight was not a myth. Fareeha was the whole package and everything she’s ever wanted in somebody. She’s kind, helpful, caring, insanely strong, and funny as all hell. Fareeha always knows what to say to make Angela laugh no matter the situation and that was a special gift of hers. 

Angela stepped out of the shower and dried her body off then looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself as she hooked her bra on, Fareeha was now officially hers and hers only, and that made Angela feel special and incredibly lucky. She was her tiger, her partner, and her superhero. 

After she slipped on her leggings and sweater, she pulled out her hairdryer and started to dry her thick blonde locks. Fareeha was an easily flustered soul and Angela adored that about her. Even when she’s trying so hard to be her confident alter-ego, Angela's still able to say exactly what she needs to, to make her fumble over her words and blush. That in itself showed Angela that Fareeha cares about her just as much as she cares about her. 

Once her hair was dried and pulled back up into her signature ponytail and her makeup was done, she walked out the bathroom and into her living room. She saw that the one window was cracked open and she noticed that her clothes and ‘superhero med kit’ were no longer neatly stacked on her coffee table. Just when Angela pulled out her phone to text the woman, she heard the window open and she looked up to see Blue Hawk coming through the window with folded clothes in her arms and a paper bag in her right hand. 

Angela smiled up at her and she watched Fareeha’s bottom lip curl into a smirk, “Good morning, Ang. How’d you sleep?” Angela laughed lightly then smiled up at her, “Very well. Were you able to get any sleep?” Fareeha shrugged once as she set the bag down on her kitchen counter, “I slept for an hour, my body is very confused as to why I’ve been sleeping so much lately.” 

Angela giggled lightly as Fareeha turned to face her as she snatched her mask off her head. Her face was already almost healed, and Angela smiled up at her as she closed the distance between them. She put her hands on the top of her chest then went on her toes to give her a sweet kiss. Fareeha loved this, coming back to someone and getting kissed and loved on. It made her feel whole and complete. 

Angela went back down on her feet then took a small step backwards, “What were you off doing, tiger?” Fareeha gave her that goofy smile then put a hand on her hip and looked down at her nails, “Well, there was a break in, then there were shots fired at Times Square. And then some Deadlock members were spotted at a Talon hideout and that turned into an all out war.” Angela shot her brows up, “Wow, it sounds like you’ve already had a busy day.” 

Fareeha snorted then went into the bag, “That’s for sure. I really thought that a Sunday morning would be quiet, but not even God can halt crime.” 

Angela laughed and shook her head as she watched her chuckle lightly and rummage around in the bag. She cocked an amused brow, “What do you have in there?” Fareeha looked down at her with a smile, “I brought some things to make you breakfast. I may be a 21 year old superhero, but I can make some mean French Toast.” Angela shook her head as she leaned against the counter with a wide smile, “I do love French Toast. Thank you, Fareeha.” 

The Egyptian woman smiled as she took her arm pieces off and attached them to her waist and wrapped them around her body, but she heard a voice coming from her earpiece, “Hawk?” Fareeha took the earpiece out of her mask then popped it in, “Yessss, Jackie?” Angela smiled at her as she slipped on her black jeans. “Ashe is shooting up the Police Station right now. Please get here as soon as you can.” 

Fareeha froze when she was in the middle of zipping her pants, “She’s what?! Oh my god. I’ll be right there.” She stumbled out of her pants and Angela furrowed her brows, “Is everything alright?” Fareeha folded the pants and threw her mask back on, “The leader of the Deadlock gang, Elizabeth Ashe, is shooting up a police station right now. I’m so sorry Angela. I’ll make the French Toast as soon as I get back.” 

She untied her arm pieces and pulled them on and gave Angela a kiss on her forehead and Angela shook her head slightly, “Oh mein Gott. Go, don’t even worry about it. Please be safe.” Fareeha gave her a small smile, “I will be, Amar. I’ll be right back, I promise.” She flew out of the window and soared away as quickly as she could. 

Angela shook her head, _I hope everyone’s alright…_

Fareeha saw the silver haired woman with a ton of men shooting up the police precinct as she neared it. She put her fists together and sent herself flying towards the earth, making all of the Deadlock members fall onto their backs, “Ashe! What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

The woman got to her feet and pointed her rifle at her, “Hawk. I shoulda known you’d be here soon.” Fareeha quirked a brow under her mask, “Did ya really not think about that? Being a meth head really does a toll to your brain, maybe you should give it up.” Ashe scowled, “As a matter of fact, I quit usin’. Not like that’s any of your business.” 

Fareeha smiled and put her arms out, “Ashe! That’s great! Now you just gotta quit being an evil mastermind. Well, maybe just evil. I wouldn’t say that you’re a mastermind.” Ashe pointed at her, “Get ‘er!” Fareeha jumped into the sky as the bullets came raining towards her. 

Angela sat on her sofa as she turned on the TV then flipped to the breaking news. She watched a helicopter feed over the police station and watched as Fareeha flew up into the air as the gang members started to shoot up at her. Angela put a hand over her lips slightly as her brows shot up. 

Fareeha heard the police officers start to shoot back as she distracted the gang members and she watched as a few members fell. Ashe aimed her gun up at her and shot one bullet after another then one gazed Fareeha’s bicep. Fareeha hissed from the feeling of the bullet tearing her skin open and she shook her head, _come on Hawky._

Angela shot to her feet, _oh mein Gott, she got shot. Should I do something? What do I do?_

Fareeha dropped down and picked up one of Deadlock’s cars and grunted as she threw it over her head and at the woman. Ashe ducked under the car and it took out a bunch of men behind her. The Southern woman didn’t even look behind herself to see if her members were alright, she just went right back to shooting at Fareeha. Blue Hawk swooped down and sent her foot across her face which made Ashe’s head snap to the left. Fareeha dropped onto her feet and sent a continuous rain of punches against her face and body. 

She leapt backwards, kicked under Ashe’s chin while doing a flip, but then when she landed on her feet again, big metal arms wrapped around her body. She looked up and saw Ashe’s robotic right hand man and Fareeha smiled, “Hey, Bob. How’s it going?” She squeezed her lips together as she flipped around his body and landed behind him just when the other members started to shoot at her. The bullets hit Bob’s chest and his body lurched left and right with every bullet. Fareeha jumped up and sent the back of her feet against his back and he fell onto his face. 

Angela watched in amazement and her front door opened as Amelie, Lena, Mei, and Aleks walked in. “What’s going on?” Amelie asked as they shut the door behind them and Angela answered without looking away, “The Deadlock gang is shooting up a police precinct right now.” Her friends all walked around the sofa and sat down to watch their friend take on the gang. 

Ashe yelled, “Bob! Do something!” He jumped to his feet and pointed his right fist at Fareeha, and machine guns popped out of his arms. Fareeha’s eyes went wide then she flew up into the air as she dodged the bullets, “Bob’s got an upgrade I see.” 

He pointed his left fist up at her and shot again, but she flew back and forth as she weaved between the bullets. Fareeha saw his arms glowing red from how overheated they were getting, but then she smirked when he dropped his arms. She flew back down with her feet together and the bottoms of them collided with his metal face. His body went limp as he fell onto his back and Ashe growled as she watched Fareeha knock out a few of the other members. 

Two more vans skid to a stop and Fareeha shook her head slightly, “More reinforcements? Guys, this is only acceptable if you all show up in clown cars!” Angela couldn’t help but laugh lightly to herself when she heard her say that along with the four others. 

Three men got onto the roofs of the vans with heavy rocket launchers and Fareeha heard the beeping as a rocket closed in on her. She looked behind herself when she saw it coming and she hopped into the air and did a front flip over the rocket. It hit the other Deadlock cars and Fareeha heard them explode behind her and her friends hopped to their feet, “Holy shit!” Lena exclaimed. 

They shot two more rockets at her and she yelled, “What? Is it national rocket day or something?” She grabbed the one flying rocket with her Telekinesis grasp and spun herself around, “Hey buddy! I think you lost this!” Then she spun herself back around and threw the rocket right in the one guy’s face. She flew up then sent her foot against the one man’s head then she charged up her Telekinesis within. She grabbed his head in between her hands with her invisible grasp then she flew with her right knee out and smashed it against his face. 

“That was awesome!” Mei said with an excited bounce as they watched Fareeha grab the rocket, throw it back at them, then knock him out with her knee. Fareeha felt the other man behind her get closer and she spun around with her feet up. She grabbed his head in between her ankles, spun around, then sent him crashing head first into the pavement below. Her body landed on the roof of the van and she rolled backwards to get back to her feet. 

Angela was watching starstruck, she was so nimble and agile, _I guess that makes sense. She did say she has enhanced agility, so doing something like that is probably incredibly easy for her._

Ashe aimed at her again, “Come on, Tweety Bird. Let’s tango. You and me.” Fareeha brushed her nails against her shoulder, “I am a good dancer. Are you sure you want that?” 

Ashe sneered and pulled the trigger, but Fareeha flipped to the side and flew into the air. Fareeha stuck her right hand out and grabbed a discarded rocket launcher with her Telekinesis then chucked it at her. Ashe jumped to the side then reached behind her back. She pulled out a handheld bomb then chucked it up at her, aimed at it, then shot it right when Fareeha caught it. Her body flew backwards and smashed into the police building causing a few windows to shatter behind her. Angela put a hand over her mouth again from the loud shattering noise her body made. 

“Hawk! Are you okay?” Jack’s voice came through and Fareeha grunted as she pushed herself off the wall, “I’m alright, Jackie!” 

She lunged herself off the building and flew down at the gang leader. Fareeha grabbed her rifle with her hand as she sent her fist right across her face. Her cowgirl hat fell off and Fareeha chuckled, “You got some pretty nice hat hair going on right now, Ashe. You should see yourself.” 

Ashe growled and pulled out a small coach gun from her pocket and shot it at Fareeha’s body. Fareeha was shot backwards and she slid on the pavement with her feet planted on the ground with her left hand. She stood up straight and Ashe shook her head slightly as the two stood there and looked at each other. 

“You know, Ashe. You’re not very good at the Tango. How about we try ballroom?” Fareeha wiggled her shoulders slightly with a smirk and Ashe took a step forward, “Then come here and we’ll do it, sweetheart.” 

Angela and their friends watched with anticipation. “What’s going to happen?” Lena asked while biting her nails and Aleks shook her head slightly, “I have no idea. Comrade’s got it though.” 

Fareeha held her hands at her side and stared her down, “Dun-nun-nun-nun-nun. Dun-Dun-Dunnn.” Ashe growled, “This ain’t a western, bitch.” 

Fareeha smirked, “Cue tumbleweed. Andddd, drawl!” 

Fareeha raised her right hand and grabbed Ashe’s throat with her grasp then flew at her. She sent her foot into her face then stood over her body with her arms crossed, “I thought you would have been better at a shootout. Since you’re, yanno, Southern.” 

Ashe growled, then went to grab her, but Fareeha stepped on her wrist and glued it down. She tried her left arm, but Fareeha stood on that one two without uncrossing her arms, “This is a view that not everyone gets to have, you know.” Ashe scowled, “Get off me, you sorry excuse of a pigeon!” 

Fareeha shook her head and put her hands on her hips, “What’s with everyone’s hatred towards pigeons? They’re so cute.” She whistled then a pigeon landed on her shoulder. Ashe shook her head and dropped it against the pavement out of frustration. 

“Hey, Jackie! Ashe is down! I got, oof!” Right when she said that, Bob shot up, grabbed her body then threw it onto the ground. He picked Ashe up, threw her over his shoulder, then the two completely disappeared. 

Fareeha got on her hands and knees and looked around, “Bob has a lot of new upgrades.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, Jack. I almost had her.” He shook his head then he came running out of the police station over to her. 

Angela watched the blonde and gray haired man jog over to the superhero and she smiled slightly, _that must be Jack._

“Hawk, you saved all of us. Thank you.” Fareeha chuckled as he stopped next to her and she put her hand on her chest, “Awe, Jackie. I wouldn’t have left you guys hanging like that.” He chuckled then patted her shoulder, “Good work today. I can take it from here.” Fareeha smiled at him then flew into the air, “See ya later, Jack-o-Lantern!” 

Angela looked over at the window and waited until she saw the hero slip back in. Fareeha landed on the kitchen’s tile floors and shut the window behind her, “Alright, Angie. Get ready for the best French Toast of your…” When she turned around she saw Aleks, Amelie, Lena, Mei, and Angela looking over at her with wide smiles, “…life.” Fareeha blinked then waved, “Hey, um, guys. What’s going on?” 

“Comrade! That was awesome!” Aleks exclaimed and Fareeha cocked a brow under her mask then she noticed the news on, showing an overhead view of the police station. “Oh. You guys watched that?” 

“How could we not? It was incredible.” Amelie spoke with a smile and Fareeha shook her head slightly with a laugh. She took her mask off and ran her hand through her hair, “Pretty cool, huh?” Angela shook her head as she went over to her, “It was way more than just cool, love. It was amazing.” She went on her toes and kissed her cheek and Fareeha gave her a small smile as the blush hit her cheeks. 

Fareeha looked up at everyone then went back and forth on her feet, “Sooo, do you guys want French Toast and bacon?” 

“Oh! That’s why we came over! We were going to go to their place grill some stuff! Do you guys want to come?” Mei asked with a happy smile and Fareeha looked down at the bag of ingredients then down at Angela who was giving her a small smile. Fareeha nodded once, “Sure, that sounds like fun. I can just make French Toast tomorrow I guess.” 

Angela’s smile grew, “Is that alright?” Fareeha saw the excitement behind her eyes and she couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, we’ll have plenty of time to have them.” Angela smiled sweetly up at her then grabbed the bag as she moved to her fridge. 

Fareeha slipped her arm pieces off, but winced when she touched the bullet wound. She scrunched her nose as she peered down at it, “Hey, uh, Angie? Do you have any bandages?” 

Angela looked up from the fridge and saw the blood dripping off her arm and her brows shot up, “O-Oh mein Gott! Do you need to go to the hospital?” Fareeha shook her head and waved a hand, “No, no. I’m alright, I promise. It just grazed me is all.” Angela gave her a worried expression and Fareeha returned her look with a small sweet smile, “I promise, Amar. I’m okay.” 

Angela bit the inside of her cheek, _it looks pretty bad. But if she doesn’t think she needs to go, I should accept that._ Angela moved to the bathroom as Fareeha tied her arm pieces around her waist then Lena bounced over to her, “Are you alright, love?” The British woman asked with a finger on her chin as she moved her head to look at her arm. 

Fareeha chuckled and nodded once, “Yeah, I’m alright Lena.” Angela came back with a med kit then laid it on the counter and opened it up. She took out some alcohol clothes and some rolls of bandages before moving to Fareeha’s arm. 

Lena smiled widely up at Fareeha, “Can I put your mask on?” Fareeha cocked a brow then looked at her mask, “I don’t see why not. It might be a little sweaty though.” Lena gasped as she took the mask then threw it over her head, “Woah…” She looked around through the yellow eyes and Fareeha laughed lightly, “It’s weird seeing someone else in my mask. You look good.” She booped the beak and Lena laughed happily. 

She turned around and looked at Amelie, “Love look! I’m Blue Hawk!” She put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out making the others laugh. 

“I don’t stand like that.” Fareeha said and everyone looked at her with amused expressions. “That is exactly how you stand, Fareeha.” 

Fareeha furrowed her brows and put her left hand on her hip out of instinct, but then everyone laughed again. She laughed at herself, “Fine, I guess I do that stance a lot.” 

“You also do what I call the ‘superior stance’.” Aleks said then she crossed her arms over her chest and put her feet shoulder width apart. 

Angela laughed as she stood up straight and put the used alcohol cloth back in the opened packaging, “That’s a good one. But I like her thinking stance.” Angela put a hand on her hip and grabbed her chin with her index finger and thumb. 

Fareeha shook her head with a laugh, “I did not come in here to be bullied by how animated I am.” Everyone laughed at that and Angela wrapped her arms around hers, “I’m sorry, Liebe. But you are very animated, it’s hard not to tease you about it.” Fareeha rolled her eyes with a snort, but then she chuckled lightly. 

She took her mask off Lena’s head and attached it to her hip as Lena exclaimed, “Hey!” Fareeha gave her an amused questioning look, “What are you going to do about it, Lena?” The British woman blinked then took a few steps back, “Absolutely nothing at all. Cower behind Amelie.” She darted over to the French woman and hid behind her as Fareeha laughed. 

Angela wrapped the white bandage around her bicep then Fareeha picked up her black skinny jeans and slipped them on, “As much as I love an audience, could you guys, like, not watch me put my clothes on?” The four friends rolled their eyes with laughs as they turned around and Angela shook her head with a smile. Fareeha zipped her pants then buttoned them before grabbing her yellow t-shirt and throwing it over her head. She slipped her feet into her combat boots then put her blue flannel over her yellow shirt and left it open. 

Angela’s eyes roamed her body and she smirked, “You look great, Fareeha.” Blue Hawk looked down at herself then back at Angela with a small smile, “Thanks, Amar.” Angela giggled then pecked her lips and she heard a small squeal. They looked out at the living room and saw the four smiling widely at them. “You two are so cute! I’m sorry.” Mei said with a small clap of her hands. Angela looked up at Fareeha’s blushing face and she laughed lightly as she put her head on her shoulder and squeezed her forearm. 

“Come on love birds, let’s get going. Jesse and Hanzo are there already with the stuff.” Fareeha nodded then felt Angela’s fingers intertwine with hers. She looked down and Angela was grinning happily up at her and she smiled back, adoring the smile and affection she was receiving. The group left Angela’s apartment while talking and laughing with each other as they made their way to Aleks’s, Lena’s, and Jesse’s.

Jesse set up the grill up on the roof of their apartment building after asking Fareeha to carry it up the stairs for him since it was 10/10 heavy. Fareeha didn’t mind, she would have offered to do it anyways even if they didn’t know her secret identity. Angela still watched with awe, but a hint of worry. She didn’t want her to hurt her arm any worse than it already was. She knew that Fareeha handled pain well since she constantly gets punched and thrown into things, but it still had to hurt just a little bit. 

Angela sat next to Amelie in front of the fire pit that the apartment complex had put in for the residents as she watched Fareeha joke around with Jesse as he grilled burgers, _I’m being ridiculous, I shouldn’t worry about that too much._

Fareeha laughed loudly as Jesse punched her arm with a, “Fuck you! My belt buckle is cool!” Angela smiled at the two but let out a long sigh as the night prior came into her mind. 

Watching Fareeha get shot with a dart, fighting the Dragon, getting kidnapped then almost killed, feeling the genuine fear radiate off Fareeha when she held the lives of her friends and the ashes of her mother in her hands. Angela squeezed her eyes shut and took in a sharp breath, _relax. It’s over now, we all survived, she was able to get us and herself out of it alive, and she saved her mother’s ashes._

She was taken out of the scolding she was giving herself when she heard Amelie’s voice, “Angela? Are you alright? I haven’t seen you look this stressed in a while.” 

Angela met her friend’s concerned expression, her brows were furrowed and her lips curled in a gentle smile. She gave her a tight smile, “Yeah, I’m alright. Just…” She glanced back at Fareeha who was now holding Lena on her back as the three talked. Angela shook her head slightly knowing she would feel so much better if she verbalized her worries, “It’s just, I’m really nervous of something happening to Fareeha. The past two nights have been, well, kind of crazy to say the least." 

Amelie cocked a brow, insinuating for her to continue. Angela sighed again, "Two nights ago, the Dragon kidnapped me while Fareeha was sleeping and it was terrifying. Fareeha got there in less than five minutes but the two fought and I was so scared for her. They flew up higher than my eyes could see, and that bitch choked her and flew back down to the ground with her. When she finally hit the ground, they went so far down into the earth I thought she died.” 

Angela sucked in a breath, “And she just pulled herself out and she was in so much pain, but the Dragon threw her against a metal crate and shot a massive wall of fire at her. It was like when she fell into the ocean last night and didn’t come out for a few minutes. It scared the absolute hell out of me.” She met Amelie’s eyes again and the French woman shook her head slightly, “That’s understandable, what she does is very, very dangerous. If I were in your position I would be terrified. I don’t want to lose her, ever. She’s a wonderful friend and she’s one of my best ones.” 

They both looked over at the superhero and she was mocking Jesse with her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans, her feet shoulder width apart, her chest puffed, and her chin up. The two women laughed lightly at her as she plucked the cowboy hat off Jesse’s head and put it on her own, “I think that you should talk to her about it too. She’s a good listener and communicator, well when she needs to be that is.” 

They laughed together then Angela gave her a smile, “She’s getting better at that one. Oh! And I didn’t tell you! Guess what.” Amelie cocked an amused brow, “Are you pregnant?” 

Angela cocked her head to the side while narrowing her eyes slightly then she let out a laugh, “Yeah, because I’m straight.” 

Amelie laughed and shrugged once, “You told me to guess, so I guessed.” Angela rolled her eyes with a snort, “You sound like Lena, mein Gott. But no, I am not pregnant. Fareeha and I are officially a couple.” Amelie’s smile faded for a split second, but then it doubled in size, “Seriously? You guys are together now?” 

Angela smiled and nodded once, “Yeah, it happened last night when we got back to my place.” Amelie slapped her arm once, “That’s amazing, Angie! I’m happy for you.” Angela giggled lightly, “Thank you. I’m very happy.” Amelie wiggled a brow, “What happened afterwards?” 

She scoffed then nudged her with her shoulder as she laughed, “Nothing sexual if that’s what you’re thinking. We talked for a while then we went to sleep. That was it.” Amelie laughed and shook her head, “Well once it does happen, you have to tell me all about it. Don’t leave any detail out.” Angela laughed with the woman with a roll of her eyes, “We’ll see about that one.” 

Aleks and Mei came back from getting alcohol from the apartment and the two next to the fire watched Lena’s expression become even more excited while on Fareeha's back still. “Aleks, you spoil me!” Lena exclaimed as she took the White Claw from Aleks’s outstretched hand. The Russian woman laughed then rustled her hair, “Of course I do, little one. It makes you so happy.” Lena laughed then held the can down in front of Fareeha’s face as she reached around the other side of her neck to crack it open. 

“Where’s Hanzo by the way?” Fareeha asked with a cocked brow then Jesse flipped a burger and looked up at her with a small smirk, “He’s talkin’ to his brother over the phone right now. He’ll be up soon.” Fareeha nodded then looked across the fire pit and saw Angela laughing with Amelie and Mei. A smile spread across her face from the sight then she felt a hand smack her arm. 

She glanced up at Aleks and the woman smirked at her as she handed her a beer bottle, “I see you looking at your lady, comrade. What’s going on with you two?” Fareeha felt the blush hit her cheeks then she gave her a small smile, “W-Well, we might have labeled ourselves as a couple. Officially.” Jesse’s head snapped up along with Lena’s and Aleks’s. 

“Really? Congrats, Reeha!” Jesse said with a wide smile and Fareeha chuckled, “Thank you.” 

“That’s so cute! Hey, Angie!” Lena called over to the Swiss woman and the three women looked up at the British woman still on Fareeha’s back. “Yes, Lena?” Angela asked with a light laugh then Lena smiled widely, “Congrats!” Angela cocked a brow with a questioning smile, “Thank you? Congrats for what?” 

Lena giggled then hugged Fareeha tightly, “For your relationship, silly! I’m sure getting Reeha to ask was like pulling teeth!” Everyone laughed as Fareeha rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright. I get it. I’m not a good communicator, I know.” Angela laughed and shook her head, “After the first three teeth, it wasn’t that hard to get her to ask.” Fareeha shook her head as she chuckled at the woman and Angela smirked and winked at her making Fareeha’s smile grow. 

Fareeha was still flabbergasted that she was officially hers, what will her mother think of that? She pondered that for a moment, _she seemed like she liked me when I talked to her, but it was only like a minute. If even._

Fareeha felt a ball of worry hit her, _what if she doesn’t like me? Oh god, talking to moms is hard._ She thought back to when she met Aleks’s parents and she cringed at herself, _why would I tell them that my pet peeve was people talking about politics after they just told me they were politicians?_ Fareeha shook her head at herself, _I can’t stand my brain sometimes, why can’t you be a normal brain like everyone else’s?_

“Hey! Knock it off!” Amelie yelled from her spot and Fareeha blinked then looked at Lena’s face then Amelie yelled again, “Not her, you! Stop being mean to yourself!” 

Fareeha furrowed her brows and extended the arm she held her beer with, “How do you always know what’s going on inside my head?” Amelie laughed and crossed her arms, “In case you forgot, Fareeha, I am one of your best friends and I can sense when you’re being mean to yourself a mile away. Maybe I’m a superhero.” 

That made the others laugh, but Angela studied Fareeha for a minute, _why is she feeling so self-conscious? She hasn’t been like this in the past two weeks._

“What am I thinking about now?” Fareeha cocked a teasing brow, _Mercedes has three E’s in it that are all pronounced different._

Amelie hummed as she narrowed her eyes to look at her, “Hmm, you’re thinking about how good I am at reading your mind.” Fareeha snorted then laughed while shaking her head, “No, but close. I was thinking about how Mercedes has three E’s in it that are all pronounced differently.” 

Everyone looked at her for a moment then Angela said it out loud, “Mer-ce-des…” She pursed her lips, “You’re right, they all are different.” Fareeha pointed at her while bringing her bottle up to her mouth, “Weird, right?” Angela shook her head with a laugh as Amelie chuckled, “You’re an interesting creature, Fareeha.” The Egyptian shrugged once then she laughed before taking a long sip of her beer. 

Once the burgers were done being made, the four standing next to the grill prepared their burgers along with their partner’s burgers. Angela watched Fareeha dance to herself, _I wonder when the last time she ate was. It couldn’t have been that pizza, was that seriously the last time she ate?_

Fareeha walked over with two plates of food and she handed one to Angela before plopping down on her left while giving her that goofy smile. Angela gave her a sweet smile then leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Thank you, love.” 

Hanzo finally emerged from their apartment with a tired expression and Jesse pouted up at him, “Are ya doin’ alright, honeybuns?” Hanzo snorted at the nickname then sat down next to him, “Yes, I’m alright. Genji was being rather difficult for some reason. He wasn’t talking nearly as much as he usually does, I think he might have broken up with Lucio.” 

Lena’s jaw dropped along with her brows, “What? He broke up with Lu? But why?” Hanzo shook his head as he accepted the plate from Jesse, “I’m not entirely sure, he sounded… Different. I’m scared that he’s getting involved with the wrong people.” 

Fareeha furrowed her brows slightly as she swallowed her bite, “What kind of ‘wrong people’ are we talking about? Like druggies?” The Japanese man sighed, “I know that his one roommate is sort of a loose cannon. His name is Jamison and he’s really into science and creating odd things.” 

Fareeha almost choked on her bite and she coughed a few times, _Jamison? Why does that sound familiar?_ Angela furrowed her brows up at the coughing woman and rubbed her back, “Are you alright Fareeha?” She nodded then took a sip of her beer, “Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” 

She met Hanzo’s eyes and she gave him a small smile, “I’m really sorry, Hanzo. I can fly up there and check on him if you want me to.” Hanzo cocked a brow, “You would do that for me?” Fareeha nodded once with her brows furrowed slightly, “Of course I would, Hanzo. I can do it tomorrow after my classes, I’ll just watch him for a while and see if he does anything sketchy.” 

The Japanese man sighed through his nose, but the stress visibly left his shoulders, “I feel strange sending you to stalk my brother, but I just want to make sure he’s okay. His emotions are sacred to him.” Amelie shook her head slightly, “I don’t think it’s strange at all, you’re worried about him and that’s okay. Fareeha’s the best person to send after all. Well, Blue Hawk is, but Fareeha is the second best.” 

Everyone laughed and Fareeha put a hand up, “Good thing I’m the same person then, right?” Lena bounced slightly with excitement, “And it’s so fuckin’ cool love! You’re the Blue Hawk! And that fight last night was epic!” 

They all agreed but then Aleks pointed at Angela, “Let’s not forget about how awesome Angela looked fighting that beast. Can we talk about that?” Angela’s face went red and she waved a hand, “I got my nose smashed in, it wasn’t anything special.” Everyone shook their heads and Jesse chuckled, “I know that I wouldn’t be able to get in a fist fight with a villain. You fought a literal dragon, Ang.” 

Fareeha looked down at the blonde’s blushing face and she smiled, “It was pretty incredible. I didn’t know you could fight like that.” Angela cocked a brow and looked up at her, “You saw it?” Fareeha pursed her lips, “I saw you throw her over her shoulder after kneeing her in the stomach, but I heard everything that was happening.” She pointed to her ears, “You know, enhanced hearing.” 

“Angela, it was amazing. You were just dodging her throws and you beat the hell out of her.” Mei commented and Angela couldn’t hold back her smile anymore, _it was pretty cool. And exhilarating._

Fareeha nudged her, “I’ll teach you some more moves then. We can spar.” Angela snorted then laughed loudly and motioned to herself then to Fareeha, “You want _me_ to spar with _you?_ Are you crazy? You’re a superhero with muscles and powers. I’m just a basic person with no muscles or powers.” 

Fareeha furrowed her brows, “That’s not true. You’re not basic Angela. Here, let’s try some moves out right now.” She got to her feet and Angela looked up at her with an amused expression, “Right now?” Fareeha nodded and stuck her hands out, “Yeah, just show me what you got.” 

“Yeah Ang! Get her!” Lena exclaimed and Angela rolled her eyes while setting her plate down then taking her outstretched hand. Fareeha got her to her feet then they walked over to the open rooftop and the others turned to watch. 

Angela stood four feet apart from Fareeha and the Egyptian held her hands up, “Okay, now punch me.” The blonde shook her head slightly with furrowed brows, “But I don’t want to hurt you.” Fareeha gave her a reassuring smile, “I’ll be okay, Amar. I promise. I have a high pain tolerance.” 

Amelie shook her head with a laugh, “Punch her once for me too.” 

Angela looked back and gave Amelie a look then she looked back up at Fareeha. _I suppose she does get punched a lot. I won’t be strong enough to hurt her._ She took in a deep breath then went to send a punch across Fareeha’s face, but the Egyptian caught her fist in her hand with a small smirk, “Too predictable. Try again.” 

Angela tried with her other hand, but Fareeha caught that one too. She spun her around, so her arms were crossed over her chest and Fareeha chuckled lightly, “Awe, come on Angela. I know what you have in you.” Angela took in a deep breath then leaned forward rapidly, throwing the superhero over her back. 

Fareeha blinked as she laid on her back and looked up at the smiling Swiss woman, _damn. Okay, well. That was hot._

Lena and Aleks cheered, “Yes, Angie!” 

Fareeha flew up to get her feet underneath her, but when she spun around, Angela sent a punch right across her face. Her head snapped to the side and Angela immediately put her hands over her mouth with wide eyes, “O-Oh mein Gott! I’m so sorry, Fareeha. Are you okay?” Fareeha blinked again and looked at her while gently rubbing her cheek, “Yeah, I’m okay. That was good, you have a strong fist.” 

Angela gave her a worried look and Amelie laughed, “Damn, Angela. That was quite the punch.” The blonde shook her head, “Can I be done now? I don’t want to hurt you.” Fareeha chuckled, “If you want to stop, we can. But you didn’t hurt me, I promise.” Angela saw that she was enjoying the sparring, so she took in a deep breath and readied her stance once more. 

Fareeha threw a punch at her, she was planning on stopping her fist before it hit Angela, but she didn’t need to. Angela brought up her left forearm and blocked it then swung their arms down. Their friends watched with impressed expressions, no one expected the sweet Swiss woman to be good at fighting. Fareeha furrowed her brows slightly then went to throw her other fist out, but Angela grabbed it, brought her foot up, then kicked her chest. Fareeha stumbled backwards a few feet and she tried to steady herself, but her body fell off the roof. 

Angela covered her mouth with her hands again, “Fareeha!” The Egyptian woman floated right back up and brushed off her flannel with a wide smirk, “Damn, Angela. You are really good at hand-to-hand combat. Did someone teach you?” 

Angela took in a sharp breath as the memories of her father came rushing back into her mind. When she was around the age of 10, he taught her how to box and she actually really enjoyed it. She boxed from when she was 10 until 15, it was a lot of fun and she was really good at it, but the joy was taken from her when he passed away. 

Angela nodded once then relaxed her body while adverting her gaze to her feet, “Yes, my father taught me how to box when I was young.” Fareeha sensed the grief radiating off of her and she took a small step forward while softening her voice, “I’m really sorry, Angela. I didn’t realize that-.” Angela shook her head and waved a hand with her eyes shut, “Don’t apologize, Liebe. You didn’t know nor did I expect you to.” 

Fareeha furrowed her brows from her rushed tone and she looked at her own feet and scratched the back of her neck, _nice going idiot. Look what you did, you made her upset._

“Come here, Angie-Pangie. You look cold.” Amelie said and Angela gave her a small grin and went back over to her spot next to the French woman. Fareeha squeezed her eyes shut, _why did I have to egg her on like that? Was it really necessary?_ She sighed then went back over to her spot too, not really knowing what to say after that. 

The conversation went back on track without skipping another beat, but Fareeha continued to beat herself up and Angela continued to remember her father. Angela knew that Fareeha had no intentions on upsetting her nor did she expect her to know, Angela honestly didn’t know it would hit her so hard. 

Angela glanced up at Fareeha then scooted closer into her body which caused the Egyptian to freeze slightly then relax before she wrapped her right arm around her. Fareeha rubbed her arm gently and for the rest of the day Fareeha felt guilty. 

When they decided to leave, they walked back to Angela’s apartment hand in hand. Angela held onto her forearm with her left hand as Fareeha took in a deep breath through her nose, “Angela, I’m really sorry for earlier. I-I, I didn’t mean to, um, bring up any bad feelings or anything like that.” 

The Swiss woman looked up at her with a gentle smile, “I know, love. It’s okay, I promise.” 

Fareeha gave her a small grin back then squeezed her hand once, “I know that we don’t have the same life or the same experiences, but we do share a similar tragedy. In my situation, I know that it was really, really… tough and it still is. I’d imagine it was and still is like that for you too.” 

Angela looked between her eyes and Fareeha dipped her chin down closer to her chest, “What I’m trying to say is, is that I’m here for you. For when you need to talk, when you need to laugh, when you need a hug, when you just want someone with you but don’t want to do anything, I’m here.” 

That was all Angela needed to hear to know that she made the right decision last night by saying yes to Fareeha asking her to be her girlfriend. Well, more like accepting it after Fareeha claimed she was but, nonetheless. She pulled Fareeha to the side of the crowded sidewalk and wrapped her arms around her body. 

Fareeha smiled to herself as she pressed her face against Angela’s head while holding her tightly, Angela sighed happily against her neck, “Thank you, Fareeha. That means more than the world to me. I really appreciate you.” Fareeha’s smile grew bigger then she left a kiss on the top of her head, “I really appreciate you too, Amar.” Angela pulled her head back to look up at her and a small smile went across her lips before she went on her toes to capture those pouty lips in hers. 

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, _this is what I always wanted. A meaningful life and people to share it with._

_And someone to love until the end of time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so Angela still has some demons within about her father's death. How could she not? Angela being able to fight and box is everything I needed to bring her character more... umph. You'll see why ;) 
> 
> Also, Genji might be getting into some trouble over in Stanton with his roommate named Jamison. Why else would he break precious little Lu's heart? Something's goin' on👀
> 
> Anywhozel, if you have some fun ideas for a possible Halloween chapter let me know! This includes costumes for the gang, possible angst (plz help with angst), and which foe of Blue Hawk should cause havoc on the city. And, well, anything else you can think of! 
> 
> Thank you, you beautiful souls! Have a fabulous day! :)))

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what Fareeha's suit idea looks like, I found it on pintrest! Check it out,  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/620652392383965038/   
> It's the bottom left figure and where the black is, is where Fareeha's suit is royal blue. Where the white is, is where the yellow is. 
> 
> Here's a link to what her symbol kinda looks like too! This artist is awesome, I liked the name so I used it for inspiration too. Imagine it on that suit from the above link and yellow instead of the artist's light blue.  
> https://www.pngkit.com/view/u2e6t4a9y3i1u2r5_have-you-ever-made-up-your-own-superhero/
> 
> Thanks for reading :)))


End file.
